The Lost Time
by rantdom
Summary: Hati-hati dengan sumpahmu! Ginny Weasley bersumpah jika ia mencium Draco Malfoy ia bersedia kehilangan sembilan belas tahun kehidupannya.   Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika itu menjadi kenyataan?
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

"Luna!" Ginny berteriak ditengah-tengah aula besar, menarik perhatian murid-murid lain yang menatapnya dengan heran. Seketika itu pula muka Ginny memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya,"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ginny mendesis.

"Aku hanya bilang-" tapi kata-kata Luna Lovegood tidak terselesaikan karena Ginny mengambil tangannya dan menariknya keluar aula besar."Ginny, aku hanya bilang kalau kau dan Draco Malfoy itu berjodoh," ujar Luna Lovegood tak bersalah.

"Jangan keras-keras," Ginny berteriak,"Dari mana sih kau dapat ide seperti itu?" Ginny mendesis.

"Ini bukan ide, Ginny. Inilah hal yang dikatakan para peri terhadapku," jawab Luna polos.

"Pe-peri?"

"Ya,"

"Luna, tak ada yang namanya peri," ujar Ginny kesal,"Bahkan didunia sihir,"

"Itu tidak benar, Gin" protes Luna,"Aku melihatnya kemarin, dan mereka yang memberitahuku. Ayolah, aku perlihatkan mereka," Luna menarik tangan Ginny dan mereka berlari menuju halaman. Tak ada murid diluar karena ini adalah akhir minggu diawal Desember.

"Luna, disini membekukan" ujar Ginny, membujuknya untuk kembali ke kastil.

"Itulah mengapa kita tidak pernah melihat mereka, Ginny," ujar Luna,"Karena mereka hanya keluar saat musim dingin," Luna berlari mendahului Ginny, melintasi tepian danau hingga ketepian hutan terlarang.

"Luna, tunggu" seru Ginny dan berlari mengejar Luna. Akhirnya Ginny berhasil mengejar Luna yang sekarang mulai berjalan memasuki hutan."Luna, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya terengah-engah,"Ini hutan terlarang,"

"Jadi?"

Ginny memutar bola matanya,"Namanya saja sudah terlarang, Luna"

"Oh, ayolah Gin," bujuk Luna,"Mereka menunggu kita," dengan keras kepala Luna terus melangkah tidak mempedulikan perkataan Ginny.

"Kenapa kau ada di Ravenclaw?" Ginny bergumam kalah dan mengikuti Luna.

Mereka berjalan beberapa meter lebih jauh, semakin jauh Ginny merasakan seluruh tubuhnya semakin membeku, semakin jauh Ginny merasa semakin tidak enak,"Lihat, Luna. Tak ada yang namanya peri," bujuk Ginny,"Ayo kita pulang,"

Luna tiba-tiba berhenti, ia memutar tubuhnya 360O, menatap berkeliling pepohonan cemara disekelilingnya,"Shhhh..." gumamnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibir, isyarat untuk diam.

"Luna..."

"Ini aku Luna," ujar Luna lembut bukan kepada siapa-siapa, matanya menelusuri pepohonan,"aku membawa teman, dia baik sekali. Tidak apa-apa, keluarlah,"

"Luna, ayo kita pergi," desak Ginny.

"Ayo peri yang manis," seru Luna,"Keluarlah,"

"Luna, tak ada yang namanya-" perkataan Ginny terputus ketika ada cahaya keemasan berkerlip dari pohon cemara. Tidak hanya satu, ada belasan, mungkin puluhan. Mata coklat hangat Ginny melebar dan mulutnya jatuh terbuka karena shock. Kerlipan cahaya itu mengelilinginya. Ginny mengamati kerlipan cahaya itu lebih dekat. Dan ternyata, Luna benar! Itu memang seorang peri, bentuknya seperti apa yang pernah diceritakan buku-buku cerita yang ia pernah baca, tubuhnya berbalutkan daun berwarna hijau tapi tidak menahan tubuh dan sayapnya berkilau keemasan, mereka menggunakan sepatu-sepatu kecil dan rambut mereka yang berwarna coklat digelung keatas."Ini-ini tidak mungkin," gagap Ginny ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh peri-peri itu. salah seorang peri hinggap dijaru telunjuk.

'Hallo, Ginevra Weasley,' ujar suara seseorang dikepala Ginny.

Sekali lagi, mata Ginny melebar,"Kau-kau bisa bicara dikepalaku?" tanyanya terkejut.

'Kami bicara dengan siapapun yang kami mau,' jawab suara dikepalanya,'Melalalui telepati,' Ginny bisa melihat kalau peri yang hinggap ditanggannya tersenyum geli.

"Makhluk apa kau ini?" tanya Ginny.

'Kami peri Himpkipuckey,' jawab suara dikepalanya.

"Peri Himpkipuckey," ulang Ginny,"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu tentangmu. Kau tak ada dibuku sekolah,"

'Oh, ayolah, Ginevra Weasley' ujar suara dikepalanya,'apa kau berpikir buku sekolah mencakup segala hal? Peri Himpkipuckey dianggap sudah punah karena kami tidak pernah menampakkan diri kami. Jika orang-orang menemukan kami, mereka akan menggunakan kami untuk mengetahui masa depan, mereka akan mengurung kami. Kami adalah klan terakhir dari jenis kami yang tersisa. Kami hanya menampakkan diri kami saat musim dingin kepada orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai niatan sekecilpun untuk menggunakan kami dan tidak akan membeberkan keberadaan kami," jelas suara dikepalanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu" ujar Ginny,"Apa maksudmu dengan menggunakan kalian untuk mengetahui masa depan?"

'Kami adalah peri peramal, Ginevra' jawab suara dikepalanya,'Namaku Christabell,'

"Christabell," Ginny mengulangi.

Luna tertawa geli,"Christabell perlihatkan kepadanya ramalan yang kau perlihatkan kepadaku," pinta Luna.

'Oh, baiklah,' jawab Christabell,'Ginevra,' ujar Christabell,'bersiap-siaplah,'

Tepat saat itulah penglihatan itu muncul seperti gambar film kedalam otak Ginny. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, mengudara dengan sapu terbang, memperebutkan sebuah snitch kecil keemasan dengan seorang seeker lain yang terus menempel disisinya. Gerakan Ginny begitu cepat dan hebat, tapi si seeker lain juga tidak kalah hebat. Snitch itu meluncur kearah tanah, tanpa ragu-ragu Ginny langsung meluncur kearah tanah, mengikuti si snitch. Tapi seeker lawan tampak ragu-ragu. Ginny mendahuluinya dengan mudah, dan berhasil menangkap snitch hanya belasan senti dari tanah. Ia jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk. Tapi Ginny malah tertawa senang.

Si seeker lawan turun dari sapunya, ia seorang lelaki muda tampan berambut pirang keperakan dan bermata kelabu."Kau mengalahkanku lagi," ujar si lelaki muda. Tapi ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ginny menerimanya."Kukira kau seorang chaser,"

Ginny tertawa,"Kurasa aku hanya hebat diberbagai posisi,"

"Mommy," terdengar teriakan, Ginny menoleh dan melihat seorang anak lelaki tampan yang tidak lebih dari lima tahun. Anak lelaki itu berambut pirang dan persis seperti si lelaki muda, tapi matanya yang familiar berwarna coklat dan penuh kehangatan. Ginny tersenyum dan memeluk si anak lelaki,"Mommy, kau hebat sekali," ujar si anak lelaki bangga.

"Ah, jadi ayah nggak hebat, ya?" si lelaki muda bertanya, pura-pura tersinggung.

Si anak lelaki tertawa,"Daddy hebat, kok" ujarnya,"Tapi Mommy lebih hebat,"

Film itu selesai. Ginny mengerjap-ngerjapankan matanya untuk beradaptasi."Apa-apa itu?" tanya Ginny.

'Itu adalah masa depanmu, Ginevra' jawab Christabell.

"Masa depanku?" seru Ginny tidak percaya,"Dengan-dengan," Ginny mengingat si lelaki muda, mengingat rambutnya yang pirang keperakan dan matanya yang kelabu,"Dengan Malfoy?"

"Sudah kubilang, Ginny" timpal Luna.

Ginny membelalakkan matanya,"Oh, diamlah, Luna" seru Ginny kesal,"Aku akan rela kehilangan sembilan belas tahun kehidupanku jika aku bahkan mencium si brengsek itu," Ginny bersumpah.

'Hati-hati dengan sumpahmu, Ginevra' Christabell memperingatkan.

"Oh, aku tidak peduli," gumam Ginny.

Christabell tersenyum dan terbang pergi dari tangan Ginny.'Sampai jumpa, Ginevra,' ujarnya,'Sampai jumpa, Luna' kemudian Christabell dan peri-peri yang lain kembali terbang kepohon cemara dan menghilang dibalik dahan dan ranting.

"Ayo, Gin" ajak Luna,"Kita harus pergi," ia mengambil tangan Ginny dan menariknya.

Beberapa hari telah lewat, dan Luna tak pernah diam membicarakan tentang masa depan Ginny. Untung saja Luna bukanlah tipe yang besar mulut. Tak ada orang yang tahu tentang peri Himpkipuckey.

Sementara itu suasana natal terus menyebar. Misteltoe-mistletoe tumbuh dimana-mana. Dan seorang anak Slytherine telah menyihir mistletoe-mistletoe itu. jika ada seseorang murid yang berdiri tepat dibawah mistletoe maka orang itu tidak akan bisa bergerak sebelum seseorang dari lawan jenis menciumnya.

Sudah banyak sekali orang-orang yang terjebak. Ron harus mencium Lavander yang membencinya sejak mereka putus. Ron dengan Luna, kejutan, kan? Harry harus mencium Hermione yang notabene adalah sahabat baiknya. Bahkan guru-guru juga banyak yang terjebak. Ginny pernah melihat Snape mencium Profesor McGonnagall. Bisa membayangkan tidak?

Tapi, untung saja Ginny belum pernah terjebak.

Ginny dan Luna tengah berjalan di koridor kosong, "Ginny, aku sedang berpikir tentang putera kalian," ujar Luna, Ginny tidak mendengarkan,"Dia tampaknya tampan dan manis sekali. Oh, dia mirip sekali dengan Draco. Tapi, dia punya matamu," mata Luna penuh kekaguman,"Kau akan menamakannya siapa?"

Tiba-tiba Ginny merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan,"Luna," serunya kesal,"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luna membalikkan badannya, tampaknya baru sadar kawannya tertinggal,"Apa?" tanya Luna tidak mengerti.

"Kau memantraiku," ujar Ginny,"Aku tidak bisa bergerak,"

"Aku tidak-" kata-kata Luna terhenti ketika ia menatap kelangit-langit.

Ginny mengikuti tatapannya,"Oh, sial" umpatnya, sebuah mistletoe tumbuh tepat diatasnya.

"Well, well, lihat siapa yang ada disini," ujar suara menyebalkan yang familiar,"Weasel dan Lonny," Ginny menatap Draco Malfoy yang tengah menyeringai dengan tatapan benci. Kenapa ia harus berada ditempat yang salah dan diwaktu yang salah?

"Pergilah, Malfoy" bentak Ginny.

"Oh, begitukah," ujar Draco Malfoy,"Padahal aku mau menawarkan bantuan, lho"

"Jangan coba-coba pikirkan," desis Ginny.

"Tapi, aku tidak melihat orang lain yang bisa membantumu disini," Draco melihat sekelilingnya. Memang, benar. Dikoridor hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Pergilah," bentak Ginny.

"Kemudian apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menunggu disini sampai ada seorang cowok lewat atau kau mau menyuruh Loony mengumumkan di aula besar kalau kau butuh seorang cowok menciummu? Ya, hebat sekali."

"Ginny, kurasa kau harus menerima bantuannya," ujar Luna.

Ginny menatap Luna tidak percaya, temannya sendiri mengkhianatinya.

"Loony saja punya otak, Weasel"

Ginny mendesah benci,"Oke, lakukan dengan cepat," perintahnya. Draco menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Ginny. Satu meter...lima puluh senti...dua puluh lima...lima belas...

Ginny menutup matanya.

Sepuluh...lima...

Ginny merasakan bibir Draco yang hangat di bibirnya. Hanya sedetik. Kemudian ia tidak merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Bagus, Draco melakukan apa yang disuruh. Maka Ginny membuka matanya.

Tapi tidak ada Malfoy didepannya. Tidak ada Luna. Bahkan tampaknya, seluruh Hogwarts telah menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Apa itu mungkin?

Sebagai gantinya Ginny berdiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesakan. Ia tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi, tapi sebuah jubah panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ginny melihat asap putih membumbung diatas kerumunan orang. Tempat ini terasa sangat familiar. Kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sebuah plankat, Peron 9 ¾.

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Ginny, secara otomatis Ginny menoleh. Rahang Ginny langsung jatuh ketika ia melihat orang yang menyentuh pundaknya."Mal...Malfoy?" ujarnya.

"Malfoy?" Malfoy menaikkan satu alis, kemudian tertawa,"darimana datang kata itu lagi Gin," Ginny hanya bisa menatap Malfoy, tercengang dengan reaksinya,"Gin, kau juga seorang Malfoy, ingat?" tambahnya ketika tawanya reda sambil tersenyum. Ya, benar-benar tersenyum.

Apa maksudnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny baru membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes. Ketika sebuah suara lain mematikan kata-katanya di tenggorokkan.

"Mom!"

Ginny seketika berbalik hanya untuk menemui dua buah lengan yang dilemparkan ketubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Orang asing itu kemudian mundur. Ginny bisa melihatnya orang asing itu lebih jelas sekarang. seorang anak laki-laki luar biasa tampan, tak lebih dari empat belas tahun dengan rambut pirang keperakan dan mata coklat hangat yang bersinar keemasan.

"Mom?" si anak lelaki bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening,"kau tidak apa-apa, Mom?"

Ginny dihentakkan kembali ke kenyataan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya menatap si anak lelaki tanpa berkedip,"Huh?" ujarnya. Bodoh.

Kerutan diwajah si anak lelaki semakin dalam, cahaya matanya terlihat cemas,"Mom, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Apakah anak ini tadi baru saja menyebutnya Mom? Itu tidak mungkin, setidaknya anak ini hanya dua tahun lebih muda darinya? Lagipula, dia baru enam belas, iya kan?

"Mom, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Ginny membuka mulutnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika sebuah tangan dingin melayang ke dahinya. Ginny mendongak untuk melihat si pemilik tangan. Untuk melihat Draco Malfoy tersenyum lebar, meringis, ekspresi yang tak pernah Ginny harapkan dari seorang Malfoy. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini sungguh seperti bukan Malfoy.

"Sepertinya ibumu akan mengalami steps," ujarnya sambil meringis, jelas sekali sedang bercanda. Si anak lelaki ikut tersenyum, dan berjalan melewati Ginny, memeluk Malfoy."Dia memang dari dulu aneh," tambah Malfoy. Ginny tak bisa menahan diri untuk membelalakkan matanya. Yang membuat Malfoy tertawa. Koreksi. Dia memang Draco 'Si brengsek menyebalkan' Malfoy. Dan itu tidak akan berubah. Tapi, sejak kapan Malfoy humoris? Humoris plus menyebalkan.

"Kau benar, Dad" tambah si anak lelaki.

Tapi, tunggu. Tunggu dulu...

Apakah anak itu baru saja memanggil Malfoy Dad sementara memanggilnya Mom? Apa yang tadi dikatakan Malfoy? Oh ya...

_"Gin, kau juga seorang Malfoy, ingat?"_

Dan ingatan itu menghantamnya. Kilasan film yang diperlihatkan Peri Christabell.

_Mommy," terdengar teriakan, Ginny menoleh dan melihat seorang anak lelaki tampan yang tidak lebih dari lima tahun. Anak lelaki itu berambut pirang dan persis seperti si lelaki muda, tapi matanya yang familiar berwarna coklat dan penuh kehangatan. Ginny tersenyum dan memeluk si anak lelaki,"Mommy, kau hebat sekali," ujar si anak lelaki bangga._

_"Ah, jadi ayah nggak hebat, ya?" si lelaki muda bertanya, pura-pura tersinggung._

_Si anak lelaki tertawa,"Daddy hebat, kok" ujarnya,"Tapi Mommy lebih hebat,"_

Anak ini persis seperti anak didalam penglihatannya, hanya saja dalam versi lebih tua. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini?

Ginny merasakan ketakutan dan desakan untuk berteriak, dan Ginny harus menelan ludah untuk menahannya. Matanya menatap Malfoy, suaminya.

Ia butuh penjelasan sekarang. Semua ini begitu salah. Ginny mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Menjauhi Malfoy dan si anak lelaki. Tiba-tiba punggungnya menabrak seseorang.

"Ouch..." seru orang itu.

Ginny berputar, berbalik. Kata-kata maaf sudah di ujung bibir ketika ia melihat siapa yang ditabraknya."Luna?" Ginny berseru, berteriak lega. Orang-orang disekitarnya, yang berada dalam jangkauan pendengaran, dan memang luas, menoleh. Mata mereka bertanya-tanya. Ginny baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Ia, sekali lagi, menunduk dengan muka merah.

"Hei, Gin," panggil seseorang dibelakang Luna,"kau baik-baik saja?"

Ginny mendongak. Apakah itu...Ron?

Ya, Ron dengan beberapa helai rambut putih yang tampak jelas sekali diantara rambut merahnya dan...kerutan-kerutan.

"Jujur, Mom" desah seseorang dibelakang Ginny. Ginny mengenalinya sebagai si anak lelaki, puteranya? Ginny berbalik dan menatap si anak lelaki dan Malfoy yang berjalan kearahnya,"apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ginny, kau terlihat pucat," ujar Luna khawatir.

"Hei, Bibi Luna," ujar si anak lelaki,"Hei, Paman Ron," si anak laki-laki melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ron.

Ron seketika tersenyum,"Hallo, Sebastian," matanya kemudian beralih ke arah Malfoy, senyumnya menghilang,"Oh, hallo Ferret,"

"Hallo, Weasel," balas Malfoy sambil menyeringai khas.

Tapi, Ron malah balas menyeringai. Ini aneh. Aneh sekali. "Sebastian, apa kau melihat Aurora dan Greyson?" tanya Ron.

"Greyson anak kelas dua, seharusnya ia turun awal. Kalau Aurora-" kata-kata Sebastian terpotong ketika sebuah seruan terdengar.

"Mom! Dad!"

Seorang anak lelaki dan perempuan berambut merah menyala berlari kearah mereka. Si anak perempuan melemparkan kedua lengannya ke arah Ron. Sementara si anak lelaki memeluk Luna. Ron memeluk erat si anak perempuan dan memutarnya diudara."Hallo, gadis kecil ayah," serunya."Apa kabarmu, huh?"

Si anak perempuan mundur tersenyum berseri-seri,"Baik, Dad"

Ron tersenyum,"Sekarang, dimana jagoan ayah, ya?" Ron berpura-pura mencari-cari diantara kerumunan. Matanya menelusur, melewati si anak lelaki berambut merah menyala.

"Dad, aku disini," si anak lelaki terdengar kesal.

Ron tertawa,"Tentu saja kau disitu, jagoan. Ayah tak akan bisa melewatkanmu," Ron memeluk si anak lelaki dan memutarnya diudara.

"Dad, hentikan," seru si anak lelaki,"aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Ron tertawa dan menurunkan si anak lelaki,"Lihat dirimu, Greyson. Kau semakin tinggi," ujar Ron sambil mengacak-acak rambut Greyson,"aku yakin tahun depan kau akan setinggi ibumu,"

"Aku akan lebih tinggi dari Mom, Dad" Greyson berseru.

"Well...well... lelaki muda," seru Luna,"aku tidak mudah dikalahkan. Dan masih ada beberapa inchi lagi yang perlu kau capai," Luna mendekati si anak perempuan dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Luna. Greyson menatap si anak perempuan, menyalahkan. Sementara si anak perempuan bergerak gelisah di tempat."Aurora?" Luna menyipitkan matanya ke arah Aurora.

"Kurasa Aurora baru melewati satu sesi bercumbu dengan James di kompartemen," jawab Sebastian sambil tertawa.

Aurora membelalakkan matanya ke arah Sebastian. Kemudian ia tersenyum nakal,"Hei, Sebastian, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Lily kencan padahal jelas sekali kau suka padanya? apa kau lihat wajahmu ketika Lily mendekat? Oh, ya, tentu saja aku lupa, kau terlalu takut, kan?"

Muka Sebastian menjadi semerah tomat,"Diam Aurora," serunya. Aurora menatap Sebastian sambil tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sementara Ginny, hanya bisa menatap mereka tercengang, tak kurang.

"Hei, Bibi Ginny," sapa Aurora. Dan sapaan Aurora mengembalikan Ginny ke kakinya. Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir kebingungan dan sakit kepala yang mulai terasa. Tapi, tak mencegah begitu banyak fakta yang masuk ke otaknya.

Ron dan Luna bersama? Aurora? Greyson? Demi Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Bibi Ginny," Aurora kembali memanggilnya,"kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja," jawab Sebastian.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ginny akhirnya menegaskan, membuat suaranya setenang mungkin, dan tampaknya terdengar cukup berhasil."Aku hanya...mmm...butuh bicara dengan Luna sebentar," Ginny menarik tangan Luna,"Ayo Luna," ujarnya,"kita perlu bicara berdua saja. Ini mendesak,"

"Well, oke," jawab Luna,"Dimana-"

"Ikuti saja aku," Ginny menarik Luna ke toilet wanita di Stasiun King Cross. Ginny bersyukur sekali, tempat ini tidak jauh berubah. Dan semakin bersyukur ketika melihat toilet yang lenggang.

"Ginny," Luna menarik tangannya,"ada apa sebenarnya? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini,"

"Astaga, Luna!" seru Ginny, mendesah frustasi,"terakhir yang kutahu adalah aku terjebak dibawah mistletoe yang menyebabkanku harus mencium Malfoy. Dan detik berikutnya aku berada disini. Dengan Malfoy yang aneh, dia bahkan memanggil nama depanku. Dan seorang anak lelaki yang memanggilku Mom!"

"Pelan-pelan, Ginny" ujar Luna,"aku tidak mengerti, Kau mencium Malfoy dan tiba-tiba berada disini?"

Ginny mendongak, ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu,"Ciuman?" gumamnya, kemudain ingatan dan kesadaran itu menghantamnya,"Astaga! Itu dia! Ini semua tepat seperti sumpahku. Jika aku mencium Malfoy aku rela kehilangan sembilan belas tahu kehidupanku? Jadi ini penjelasannya? Karena sebuah sumpah?" Ginny menatap Luna yang kebingungan sebelum bertanya,"Luna, tahun berapa ini?"

"2016, memangnya ada apa?"

"2016? Jadi, benar tepat sembilan belas tahun," kecemasan jelas terlihat dimata Ginny sekarang,"bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa kembali?" Ginny mulai mengocehkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Luna memegang kedua lengan Ginny, memaksa Ginny menatap tepat ke mata biru Luna."Ginny, tenanglah," pinta Luna,"ceritakan padaku, pelan-pelan dan dari awal. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,"

Ginny mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia menatap Luna sesaat, mengamati perubahan pada sahabatnya itu, rambut ikal pirang panjangnya yang dulu hampir menyentuh pinggang sekarang dipotong hingga ke punggung, wajah polos kekanak-kanakannya telah berubah seiring waktu. Garis-garis wajahnya tegas dan keibuan. Ginny bertanya-tanya sendiri, bagaimana rupanya di tahun 2016.

"Ingat ketika kau membawaku menemui para Peri Himkipuckey?" tanya Ginny.

Luna menangguk dan sebuah senyum terlintas dibibirnya,"Mereka benar kan, Ginny?"

Ginny tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luna,"Ingat ketika aku bersumpah jika aku sampai mencium Malfoy aku rela kehilangan sembilan belas tahun kehidupanku? Dan ketika aku harus mencium Malfoy di bawah mistletoe?"

Luna mengangguk,"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya-Oh," sebuah ekspresi mengerti terlihat jelas di wajah Luna,"maksudmu kau kehilangan sembilan belas tahun kehidupanmu?"

"Tepat sekali," Ginny bersyukur ia tidak harus menjelaskan lebih lanjut,"bagiku kemarin kita adalah dua siswi kelas enam Hogwarts. Tapi sekarang ini sungguh berbeda,"

"Jadi benar apa yang Molly katakan, Ginny," gumam Luna,"Ibumu benar. Kita memang tidak boleh bermain-main dengan sumpah,"

"Luna, ini bukan saatnya berkata bahwa ibuku benar atau tidak tentang ini," Ginny memutar bola matanya,"Kau harus membantuku untuk memecahkan masalah ini, Luna,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu?"

"Well, kau seorang Ravenclaw,"

Luna memutar bola matanya,"Apa yang kutahu tentang sumpah, Ginny? Jika sumpah yang membawamu kesini, bukan semacam mantra, mesin waktu, atau sihir lainnya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? hidup dengan Malfoy sebagai istrinya? Astaga? Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi Malfoy? Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi si brengsek itu? dia pasti telah memberiku semacam ramuan cinta atau apalah hingga aku mau menikahinya," Ginny masih tidak bisa percaya dengan fakta bahwa Malfoy adalah suaminya, bahwa dia secara harafiah juga seorang Malfoy. Tak ada apa pun di dunia ini yang bisa menjadikannya mau menikahi Malfoy.

"Well, sebenarnya," gumam Luna,"ini semua bermula ketika ciuman kalian di bawah mistletoe menjadi satu sesi bercumbu panjang didepan mataku,"

"Apa?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa?" Ginny berteriak, berseru. Tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Ia tidak sudi mencium Malfoy hanya satu milidetik pun. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencumbu Malfoy?

Luna menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan,"Astaga, Ginny!" serunya kesal,"kau bisa membuatku tuli. Pelankan suaramu,"

"Maaf," ujar Ginny,"tapi, aku tidak mungkin mau mencumbu Draco Malfoy" Ginny membela dirinya sendiri dalam nada suara yang lebih rendah,"itu tidak mungkin. Dunia pasti sudah kiamat,"

"Well, kenyataannya itu benar dan lebih dari itu. maksudku kau punya Sebastian. Dan lihat, kau dan aku, kita berdiri disini, masih hidup, masih bernafas," Luna menghirup udara dalam-dalam, seperti memperagakan kata-katanya sendiri,"itu bukti bahwa dunia belum kiamat,"

"Luna, Please..." Ginny memohon, yang ia inginkan adalah sebuah bantuan, sebuah penjelasan. Ya, dia memang mendapatkannya. Tapi, bukan penjelasan seperti ini yang ia butuhkan."Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Luna menatap Ginny dengan ekspresi simpati sebelum menarik nafas."Oke, Ginny. Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Mungkin kita bisa meminta pertolongan dari Ron atau Draco atau-"

"Tidak, ini menjadi rahasia kita," potong Ginny.

Luna menatap Ginny sesaat,"Ginny, kau tahu itu yang harus kau lakukan kalau begitu. Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi dirimu di tahun 2016. Dan jangan membuat Draco curiga,"

"Itu berarti aku harus berpura-pura menjadi istri Malfoy," kata Ginny dengan nada jijik.

"Kau memang istri Draco,"

Ginny mendesah,"Luna, itu tidak membantu,"

"Maaf...maaf..." ujar Luna buru-buru,"Aku tahu Giny kau dulu membencinya,"

"Aku sekarang membencinya," gumam Ginny.

Luna tampaknya tidak menggubris,"Tapi kau sudah belajar mencintainya. Draco sebenarnya lelaki yang baik jika kau sudah mengenalnya, dan dia sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Ginny, kau yang membuatku bisa melihat Draco seperti ini. Ini tidak akan sulit,"

"Tapi, sampai kapan Luna? Apa kau pikir aku bisa kembali lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ginny. Maafkan aku. Tapi..." kata-kata Luna memelan dan akhirnya berhenti total. Mata Luna menatap menembus Ginny, dengan wajah bermimpi yang dulu sering kali diperlihatkannya. Berpikir.

"Tapi apa, Luna?"

"Tapi, jika kau mau. Kita tahu kita selalu bisa meminta pertolongan penyihir paling cerdas di dunia sihir, kan?"

Ginny mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kenal dengan sebutan itu,"Maksudmu...Hermione?"

"Tepat,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui ia sekarang,"

"Kau tahu, ini akan membuat Ron dan Draco curiga. Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menyimpan ini sebagai rahasia,"

"Jadi?"

"Ginny, aku sungguh benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, kukira kau harus pulang dulu dengan Draco. Aku akan ke rumahmu besok. Lagipula, Hermione itu supersibuk belakangan. Dengan berbagai hal yang terjadi di Kementrian. Aku sungguh bersyukur aku memutuskan untuk mengurus The Quibbler dari pada bekerja di Kementrian. Aku akan mengiriminya pesan dulu. Ini bulan Desember dan hampir natal. Seharusnya ia tidak sesibuk biasanya,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan Malfoy, Luna?"

"Hanya bersikaplah seperti dirimu sendiri, Ginny. Kau tak banyak berubah,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan anak itu?" matanya memancarkan kengerian,"dia memanggilku Mom. Itu berarti dia puteraku. Aku seorang ibu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu. Demi tuhan, aku baru enam belas!"

"Anak itu namanya Sebastian, Ginny. Jangan lupa. Dan menjadi ibu itu seperti instring. Insting untuk melindungi dan menyayangi anak-anakmu. Aku tahu kau bisa menjadi ibu yang hebat. Sejauh ini, kau melakukannya. seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, jadilah dirimu sendiri," ujar Luna. Ginny berandai-andai sendiri, sejak kapan Luna bisa berbicara sendiri.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Luna," aku Ginny,"dan kau menikahi Ron?"

Wajah Luna memerah,"Well, umm...semacam itu,"

"Luna, kita secara resmi sudah menjadi keluarga. Kau menjadi kakak iparku. Kau dan Ron! Itu benar-benar mengejutkanku. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Sebelum Luna sempat menjawab pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Luna dan Ginny terpaku ngeri. Bagaimana jika orang ini mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka?

Seorang gadis berambut merah muncul dari ambang pintu."Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar mandi hingga lama sekali?" anak perempuan itu memutar bola matanya. Jelas sekali tidak menyadari ada yang salah.

Ginny dan Luna bertukar pandang sebelum melepaskan nafas lega."Hanya membicarakan beberapa hal, Aurora. Tidak terlalu penting. Kami sudah selesai," jawab Luna.

"Well, kalau begitu aku cepatlah Mom, Bibi Ginny. Dad dan Paman Draco sudah menunggu kalian,"

"Kau duluan saja, sayang" ujar Luna,"kami akan menyusul,"

"Oke," Aurora kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauh.

"Dia putrimu?" tanya Ginny,"Aurora?"

"Ya, Aurora seumuran dengan Sebastian. Kau lihat anak lelaki tadi?" Ginny mengangguk,"Namanya Greyson. Dia putera keduaku,"

"Anak-anakmu dan Ron. Astaga, aku harus membiasakan diri dengan ini," Ginny tertawa perlahan, ide bahwa Luna dan Ron menikah dan mempunyai anak-anak membuat Ginny ingin tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Ginny. Ayo kita pergi. Aku harus segera menjemput Nigel dan Noah," Luna menarik tangan Ginny dan menyeretnya keluar toilet. Menariknya lebih cepat membelah kerumunan para orangtua yang tengah memeluk anak-anak mereka.

"Siapa Nigel dan Noah?" tanya Ginny sambil berjalan.

"Dua anak bungsuku," jawab Luna,"mereka aku titipkan di tempat Molly,"

Ginny ingin mengatakan hal lain, ia ingin bertanya bagaimana kehidupannya ditahun 2016. Tapi, sayangnya Ron, Malfoy, Sebastian, Aurora dan Greyson sudah ada dalam area pendengaran mereka.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Ron kesal.

"Kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal," jawab Luna.

"Hal apa?" tanya Ron curiga.

"Ini pembicaraan tentang hal-hal kewanitaan, kakakku," potong Ginny.

"Oh," hanya itulah yang Ron katakan, kemudian ia melirik Draco yang juga menatap Ginny curiga.

"Well, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," ujar Ron,"aku tak ingin terlalu merepotkan Mom. Nigel dan Noah itu kan super nakal,"

"Ya, sebaiknya kita memang segera pulang," Luna mengangguk setuju,"sebelum Nigel dan Noah membakar The Burrow,"

"Kami juga harus segera pulang," ujar Malfoy. Ketujuh orang itu akhirnya berjalan memecah kerumunan. Ginny benar-benar tak mengerti ke mana mereka berjalan. Ia berdiri paling belakang, mengikuti saja.

Luna memperlambat jalannya sehingga ia bisa berjalan disamping Ginny,"Kementrian memutuskan untuk melakukan beberapa perombakan di stasiun King Cross," bisiknya,"mereka menambahkan beberapa hal ditempat ini,"

"Contohnya?" tanya Ginny.

Tapi, Ginny tidak perlu jawaban lagi. ia memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dengan setidaknuya lima belas cerobong asap, lima disetiap sisi. Para penyihir mengantri, membentuk barisan-barisan panjang."Jaringan floo ditambahkan ke stasiun King Cross," bisik Luna.

"Sial," umpat Ron,"bisa berjam-jam kita menunggu disini,"

"Itulah kenapa seorang Malfoy dibutuhkan," ujar Malfoy sambil tersenyum sombong. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya. Ginny tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."Sentuh aku," ujar Malfoy kemudian.

"Apa?" seru Ron.

"Astaga, Weasel! Kau bisa membuat gedung ini runtuh," ujar Malfoy sambil memutar bola matanya,"Hanya sentuh aku, cepat,"

Dengan enggan Ron menggapai pundak Malfoy. Keenam orang yang lain telah memegang Malfoy sebelum Malfoy menekan barang yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba suara ramai yang memekkan telinga itu lenyap. Ginny memperhatikan sambil mengeryitkan dahi. Dia mempehatikan bahwa semua orang disekitarnya tidak bergerak. Ada seorang lelaki yang tengah menguap lebar-lebar. Sebuah tas yang mengambang diudara. Ini seperti waktu yang dihentukan. Dan kemudian ia sadar, apapun yang dipegang Malfoy, itu bisa menghentikan waktu.

"Keren, Dad," puji Sebastian,"Bisakah aku mendapatkan satu?"

"Maaf, Nak. Produk ini dibuat dalam jumlah terbatas dan hanya untuk kalangan tertentu saja,"

"Apa itu, Malfoy?" tanya Ron, penasaran,"Apakah itu semacam penghenti waktu atau apa?"

"Well, jarang sekali kau benar, Weasel. Tapi, ya," Malfoy mengembalikan entah benda apa itu kebalik jubahnya,"Produk baru yang dikembangkan perusahaanku dan Goarge. Dibuat khusus untuk kementrian. Kurasa benda ini akan tiba di Departemenmu dalam beberapa hari,"

"Aku benar-benar tak suka bermain dengan waktu, Draco," ujar Luna.

"Sebenarnya kita tidak menghentikan waktu," ujar Malfoy sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata,"kita hanya menghentikan kegiatan. Ayolah," Malfoy memimpin menuju salah satu perapian dan mengambil bubuk floo."Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa semuanya,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengembalikannya?," tanya Ron sambil melihat ke sekitarnya, kearah orang-orang yang membatu, membeku.

"Mudah, tinggal kutekan lagi. aku akan menekannya setibanya aku dirumah. Jadi, cepatlah sebelum semuanya kembali normal," jawab Malfoy,"Kediaman Malfoy," serunya dan api hijau membungkus tubuhnya.

"Bye, Ginny," ujar Ron dan Luna, berikut beserta kedua anak mereka yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum mereka juga menghilang kedalam api.

Ginny hanya bisa menatap tempat dimana tadi Malfoy menghilang. Kemana ia harus pergi? Dimana ia tinggal? Jika dia adalah istri Malfoy berarti ia tinggal bersama Malfoy. Jelas-jelas ia mendengar Malfoy berseru 'Kediaman Malfoy'.

"Ayo, Mom" seru Sebastian. Menarik Ginny dari pikirannya. Sebastian sudah berada disalah satu perapian, mengenggam bubuk floo di tangan kanan."Kediaman Malfoy," serunya, dan api hijau melahapnya.

Ginny melangkah menuju perapian didepannya, mengambil bubuk floo dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak,"Kediaman Malfoy!" api hijau menutupi pandangannya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya diputar, membuatnya merasakan rasa mual. Ginny menutup matanya ketika kehangatan aneh mulai menyelimutinya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai jenis transportasi ini. Tapi, setidaknya lebih baik daripada portkey. Dan seiring waktu, ia menjadi terbiasa.

Menit berikutnya, ketika Ginny membuka matanya. Stasiun King Cross sudah lenyap. Didepannya berdiri Malfoy dan Sebastian dilatar belakangi pemandangan yang asing bagi Ginny.

"Butuh waktu lama sekali, Gin," Malfoy menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan benda itu lagi. Ginny bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas sekarang. bentuknya mirip seperti deluminator dengan tabung kecil berisi cairan kental. Malfoy menekannya.

Ginny merasa jengkel dengan komentar Malfoy tersebut. Tapi, ia tidak menggubris komentar Malfoy dan keluar dari perapian. Ginny memperhatikan tempat asing itu. itu sebuah rumah, Kediaman Malfoy pastinya. Rumah Malfoy. Rumahnya.

Well, tidak buruk. Pikir Ginny. Rumah ini lebih besar dan lenggang dari The Burrow. Tapi, Ginny bisa merasakan suatu kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang dipancarkan rumah ini. Dinding-dinding rumahnya terbuat dari kayu. Langit-langitnya disihir sehingga tampak seperti awan, namun salju-salju turun dari awan-awan tersebut dan menghilang tepat hanya beberapa sentimeter diatas Ginny. Sebuah sofa duduk di depan perapian. Terlihat nyaman sekali. Dengan sebuah pohon natal besar disampingnya. Pohon itu memiliki beberapa sinterklas yang terbang menggunakan sapu terbang mengelilingi pohon. Hiasan-hiasan disematkan dan sebuah bintang cerah yang berkerlip diujung. Melihat pohon itu membuat Ginny merasakan kerinduan akan sebuah natal yang sesungguhnya. Dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa berkuasa, natal tidak secerah yang dia harapkan. Tidak ada tawa atau senyum. Yang ada hanya ketakutan.

"Mommy! Daddy! Tian!" seru seseorang. Ginny terkejut sekali ketika seseorang memeluk pinggangnya. Ginny menunduk untuk melihat seorang gadis cilik berambut merah memeluknya erat. Ginny tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Siapa anak ini?

"Well, well, kami baru pergi beberapa jam, sayang," ujar Malfoy.

Si gadis cilik mundur, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ginny hampir saja shock melihat wajah gadis itu. gadis ini mirip sekali dengannya. Mereka memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama, mulut, hidung, tulang pipi, mata...

Mata kelabu.

Mata gadis itu berwarna kelabu. Mata kelabu yang persis seperti Malfoy.

"Kau lupa memberi kakakmu ini sebuah pelukan ya, Ara?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Si gadis cilik beralih menatap Sebastian dan meringis. Ia berlari dan melompat kearah Sebastian. Sebastian mundur beberapa langkah ketika memeluk si gadis cilik, Ara, atau siapalah.

Sebastian tertawa, ia kemudian menurunkan Ara dan mengobrak-abrik rambut si gadis cilik."Hentikan, Tian, kau merusak rambutku," seru Ara sambil mencebik. Sebastian tertawa semakin keras. Ara mundur, menjauh dari Sebastian sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Mommy," Ara melirik kearah Ginny. Ginny menatap si gadis cilik dengan ngeri. Mommy? Anak ini baru saja memanggilnya Mommy? Luna sudah melewatkan satu detail penting, ya kan? Dia punya dua orang anak, seorang anak lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan. Astaga!

"Mommy, bisakah kita pergi belanja ke London?" tanya Ara,"Mommy bilang kita harus menunggu Tian pulang sebelum belanja,"

Ia sudah berjanji pada gadis ini untuk membawanya belanja ke London? Ginny tidak ingat. Oh, ia lupa. Ia memang tidak pernah menjanjikannya, iya kan? Ginny menatap Ara kosong. Otaknya memutar mencari jawaban yang tepat. Pergi ke London sementara dia tidak tahu apa-apa bukanlah keputusan yang bijak.

"Tuan Putri," ujar Malfoy lembut dan berjalan menuju Ara, ia berlutut didepan si gadis cilik,"Bagaimana kalau lusa? Hari ini dan besok ayah masih harus bekerja. Lagipula, kakakmu pasti masih lelah," Malfoy melirik Sebastian sekilas sebelum beralih lagi ke arah si gadis cilik.

"Daddy masih bekerja?" tanya Ara dengan sedikit nada sedih, Ginny tidak bisa menentukan apakah gadis cilik ini sedih karena tidak bisa pergi belanja atau karena Malfoy masih bekerja,"Tapi, ini kan natal, Daddy,"

"Hanya hari ini dan besok," jawab Malfoy sambil tersenyum,"Daddy harus ke tempat Paman Goarge sebentar. Daddy janji akan pulang secepatnya,"

"Kau akan pergi, Dad?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, hanya sebentar untuk mengurus beberapa hal di kementrian," jawab Malfoy.

"Bisa aku memiliki benda itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil meringis.

"Mungkin," jawab Malfoy, tersenyum ke arah Sebastian,"kalau kau jadi auror. Kau akan mendapatkannya,"

Sebastian memutar matanya,"Itu tidak adil," serunya,"kalau pun aku jadi auror itu masih beberapa tahun lagi,"

"Itu aturannya," ujar Malfoy, dan jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya dari Paman-mu. Aku akan melarangnya memberikan apapun kepadamu sampai kau cukup umur,"

"Well, Dad itu tidak terlalu berguna, kan?" ujar Sebastian sambil meringis,"Ingat permen karet Gummiesplod musim panas lalu?"

Malfoy memutar bola matanya,"Ya, kau dan teman-temanmu hampir saja meledakkan The Burrow,"

"Daddy, benda apa itu?" tanya Ara tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm?"

"Benda yang diminta Tian,"

"Bukan apa-apa, sayang," Malfoy mencium kening si gadis kecil,"Daddy akan pulang secepatnya oke, jangan bertengkar dengan kakakmu,"

"Tian yang biasanya memulai," ujar Ara.

"Tidak," Sebastian menimpali.

"Iya," Ara bersikeras, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mencebik ke arah Sebastian. Ginny menemukan gadis kecil ini sangat lucu dan manis.

"Lihat, kalian sudah memulainya," Malfoy mendesah dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju Ginny."Aku pergi dulu, Gin," dan Malfoy menunduk. Menunduk ke arah wajahnya...

Ginny menelan ludahnya. Semuanya seperti dalam keadaan slow motion baginya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan respon negatif. Ginny hanya bisa diam membeku ketika Malfoy hendak menciumnya. Menciumnya!

Dan bibirnya hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari Ginny. Dan semakin mendekat. Lebih dekat...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry untuk EYD-nya and typos. Hope you like it. I know it's quite long. Please read and review. **

**

* * *

**

PLAK

"Aww, Mommy," Ginny bisa mendengar Ara berseru kecil.

Tangan Ginny melayang ke pipi Draco. Tamparan itu semacam reaksi otomatis, gerak refleks ketika seseorang yang tidak disukai Ginny menciumnya. Dan Ginny tidak merasa sedikitpun rasa bersalah karena sudahh menampar Malfoy. Tapi, mungkin ia akan merasa bersalah melakukan hal ini didepan Sebastian dan Ara, anak-anaknya. Dan mungkin, ia akan lebih merasa bersalah lagi ketika tindakankan ini bisa saja membuat Malfoy curiga.

"Untuk apa itu, Ginny?" seru Malfoy sambil mengelus pipinya, pandangannya jelas-jelas kesal. Tapi, Ginny tidak bisa menemukan pancaran kemarahan di matanya. Dan Ginny merasa ingin tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, suamiku," ujar Ginny sambil tersenyum lebar. Ini tidak akan membuat Malfoy curiga."Hanya ingin saja, ingin tahu reaksimu" Ginny mengangkat bahu kemudian beralih ke Sebastian dan Ara,"jangan tiru itu, anak-anak,"

"Ya, benar," Malfoy masih mengelus pipinya, terlihat kesal,"jangan menjadi terlalu ingin tahu, Gin. Aku bisa gepeng jika kau kau tampari seperti itu terus,"

Sebastian dan Ara tertawa mendengar ini,"Daddy, kau nggak akan gepeng," ujar Ara.

"Daddy nggak bisa memastikan, Ciara. Ibumu bisa saja membuat Daddy gepeng. Dia kuat sekali. Lihat, seperti Hercules," kilauan kejengkelan di mata Malfoy sudah menghilang sekarang, digantikan dengan kerlipan nakal. Ginny menyipitkan matanya kearah Malfoy, kenapa sekarang jadi ia yang kesal?

"Well, sebelum ibu kalian jadi marah besar sebaiknya Daddy pergi dulu," kemudian secepat kilat, Malfoy menunduk dan mencium pipi Ginny. Sebelum Ginny bisa bereaksi, Malfoy sudah menghilang dengan bunyi pop.

Ginny berdiri disana, tercengang. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh titik dimana bibir Malfoy tadi menyentuhnya. Dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyebar ke pipinya. Tidak. Kenapa mungkin rupanya menjadi merah. Tidak.

Ara tertawa kecil melihat ibunya sementara Sebastian hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Pop!"

Bunyi itu membuat Ginny melompat seketika. Ginny melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat seorang peri rumah berdiri didepanya.

"Winky minta maaf karena mengagetkan Mistress Ginny," ujar Winky,"Winky tidak tahu kalau Mistress Ginny dan Master Sebastian sudah pulang. Winky sedang sibuk di dapur. Makan siang sudah siap,"

"Wing...Wingky?" tanya Ginny. Dia punya seorang peri rumah. Dan peri rumahnya adalah Winky. Tentu saja Ginny mengenali Winky dari masa sekolahnya di Hogwarts.

"Iya, Mistress," Winky mendongak menatap Ginny penuh pertanyaan dengan mata besarnya itu.

"Kau tak usah minta maaf, Winky," ujar Ara.

"Winky berterima kasih atas kebaikan Miss Ara," ujar Winky sambil tersenyum,"Apakah Master Sebastian butuh bantuan dengan kopernya?"

Sebastian menoleh,"Tidak usah Winky. Aku akan bawa sendiri," ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya perlahan,"aku sudah kelaparan. Lebih baik aku ke kamar dulu dan menaruh koperku,"

"Ayo Mommy," Ara meraih tangan Ginny dan menariknya,"aku sudah lapar,"

Ginny membuka jubahnya, ia ternyata mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans. Ginny membiarkan gadis kecil didepannya itu menuntunnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu arah. Ia bisa mencium bau makanan yang sedap sekali. Dan benar saja, hanya beberapa langkah kemudian mereka berada didepan meja besar penuh dengan makanan diatasnya. Ara meraih menarik kursi dan duduk. Ginny duduk diseberangnya.

"Kenapa Mommy duduk disini?" tanya Ara keheranan.

Ginny mengigit bibir bawahnya. Takut jika ia sudah membuat kesalahan dan membuat gadis kecil itu curiga."Memangnya kenapa, sayang?" tanya Ginny sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Kalau Daddy tidak ada. Mommy kan biasa duduk diujung meja," jawab Ara,"itu kan tempat Sebastian,

"Oh, ya," ujar Ginny,"Mmm...Mommy lupa," dengan itu Ginny berdiri dan duduk diujung meja. Ginny mengubur wajahnya didalam tangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kehidupannya di tahun ini. Bagaimana jika ia selalu berbuat kesalahan dan keanehan hingga membuat orang lain curiga.

"Winky," ujar seseorang. Ginny mendongak dan melihat Sebastian sudah berada didepannya. Mengambil tempat di kursi yang tadi diduduki Ginny. Sebastian tengah berbicara dengan Winky yang berdiri disampingnya."Ikutlah makan dengan kami,Winky,"

"Tidak usah, Master Sebastian," Winky menolak.

Sebastian mengangkat Winky dan mendudukkannya di kursi didekatnya seperti anak kecil."Aku memaksa, Winky,"

Ginny tersenyum memandang ini. Ia merasa...bangga? kenapa ia merasa bangga? Mungkin karena anak lelaki didepan ini adalah puteranya. Memikirkan Sebastian sebagai puteranya saja sudah membuat Ginny merasa mual. Tentu saja, seorang ibu pasti beruntung jika memiliki Sebastian sebagai puteranya. Sebastian tampaknya adalah seorang anak lelaki yang manis dan baik. ia memperlakukan peri rumah dengan lembut dan tidak kasar. Hermione pasti senang sekali.

"Kenapa Mommy tidak makan?" tanya Ara. Ginny hanya tersenyum kepada gadis kecil itu dan mulai mengambil makanannya. Ginny berharap Malfoy tidak pulang hari ini. Bagaimana jika ia harus tidur sekamar dengan Malfoy? Bayangan itu membuat Ginny jijik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini? Ah, mungkin berkeliling seisi rumah atau mencari album-album foto. Mencari tahu apa yang sudah ia lewatkan.

"Mommy, ayo kita main Quidditch Snap," ajak Ara ketika mereka selesai makan siang.

Ginny bahkan tak mengenali nama permainan itu. dan ia tidak tega menolak permintaannya. tapi, ia sudah punya rencana."Maaf, sayang," ujar Ginny, berusaha setenanang mungkin dan memakai nada yang biasa digunakan para ibu,"Tapi kepala Mommy sakit. Mommy istirahat sebentar. Kenapa kau tidak main dengan kakakmu,"

"Iya, Ara. Aku bersedia kok," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Tapi dia suka curang, Mom" seru Ara sambil mencebik ke arah kakaknya.

"Beritahu Mommy kalau dia curang dan Mommy akan beri dia apa yang seharusnya pencurang dapatkan, oke?" Ginny melihat ke arah Ara. Gadis cilik itu terlihat enggan tapi ia mengangguk. ginny tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri.

"Lari, Ciara!" teriak Sebastian tiba-tiba, membuat Ginny hampir saja mendapatkan serangan jantungnya yang kedua,"atau monster Sebastian akan memakanmu. Grauuu..." Sebastian mengaum dan berakting seperti monster.

"Aaah..." Ara berteriak dan berlari dari ruang makan. Sementara Sebastian mengejarnya sambil mengaum.

Ginny lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia melihat bahwa selain menikahi Malfoy tampaknya hidupnya cukup bagus. Dia mempunyai dua orang anak dimasa depan. Dua orang anak yang sangat sempurna. Ia tidak bisa berharap lebih. Sekarang, dimana ia harus memulai? Kamarnya, tentu saja.

Tunggu, tapi dimana kamarnya?

"Winky," panggil Ginny. Winky muncul didepannya dengan bunyi _pop_.

"Ada apa Mistress Ginny?" tanya Winky.

"Uh...ummm..." Ginny tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, ia takut jika peri itu menjadi curiga. Tapi, peri rumah ini adalah peri rumahnya. Ginny bisa memintanya menjaga rahasia. Tapi ia juga peri rumah Malfoy. Astaga, kenapa harus sesulit ini sih?

"Tidak ada, Winky" akhirnya Ginny berkata. Ia memutuskan bahwa meminta pertolongan Winky terlalu berisiko. Ia tidak tahu seberapa setianya peri rumah itu padanya."Kau boleh pergi sekarang,"

Winky menangguk dan sekali lagi menghilang. Ginny mendesah dan mulai berjalan. Bersyukur sekali ketika ia akhirnya menemui sebuah tangga disamping dapur. Dari atas tangga Ginny bisa mendengar Ara dan Sebastian berteriak.

"Kau curang!" teriak Ara.

"Ara, aku tidak curang, lihat ini!" sahut Sebastian,"astaga! Kita bahkan baru mulai,"

Ginny sudah mencapai lantai dua. Langit-langit lantai dua disihir, sama persis dengan lantai satu. Salju-salju yang menghilang sebelum menyentuh kepala Ginny. Lantai dua terdiri dari koridor dengan pintu-pintu di kanan dan kirinya. Ginny membuka setiap pintu yang ia lewati. Dipintu pertama yang ia buka, ternyata itu adalah kamar mandi. Di pintu kedua ia menemukan sebuah ruangan penuh berisi buku. Sebuah perpustakaan mini. Ginny menahan keinginannya untuk masuk kedalam. Tidak. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menemukan kamarnya dulu. Ia bisa kembali ke sini lain waktu.

Di pintu ketiga, ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah kamar tidur. Tapi, itu bukan kamarnya, tentu saja. Berbagai macam boneka bertumpuk dilantai. Dari yang besar hingga kecil. Dindingnya dicat putih dengan nama _CIARA _ tertulis dimana-mana. Nama itu berpendar-pendar keperakan. Langit-langit kamarnya adalah langit sore yang indah. Ini pasti kamar Ara. Ginny perlahan menutup pintu kamar. Dan beralih ke pintu ke empat.

Pintu keempat adalah kamar tidur Sebastian. Kamar Sebastian berwarna biru tua. Warna itu terlihat kelam karena langit-langitnya disihir menjadi malam. Itu bukan malam. Tapi itu adalah gambar ruang angkasa. Dengan matahari dan delapan planet yang mengelilinginya. Planet-planet itu berputar, berotasi dan berevolusi. Bintang-bintang terlihat berkerlap-kerlip dikejauhan. Dan Ginny juga bisa melihat komet serta meteor-meteor. Perlahan Ginny kembali menutup pintu kamar itu. dia tahu seorang remaja paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin.

Di pintu kelima, Ginny menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan satu rak besar, satu meja besar dan beberapa kursi. Ini pasti ruang kerja Malfoy. Ginny langsung menutupnya. Akhirnya di pintu terakhir, ia bisa menemukan ruangan yang tampaknya adalah kamar tidurnya. Langit-langit kamarnya tidak disihir. Sebuah ranjang besar _king size _berdiri ditengah ruangan. Terlihat sangat nyaman. Ginny berbaring perlahan diranjang itu dan mendesah. Di meja sebelahnya Ginny melihat sebuah frame foto. Ginny mengambilnya dan mengamatinya sekilas. Itu adalah sebuah foto sihir yang bisa bergerak, tapi berwarna. Dunia sihir pasti semakin maju selama sembilan belas tahun belakangan. Foto itu berisi mereka berempat. Malfoy, Ginny, Sebastian dan Ara. Keempatnya sambil berpelukan dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Mereka tampaknya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ginny berdiri, mengembalikan frame itu dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ginny membukanya perlahan dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lemari itu ternyata sebuah kamar kecil. Ginny masuk kedalam dan menemukan pakaian-pakaian yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dalam mimpi. Pakaian-pakaian bagus dan mahal. Ginny meraba salah satu gaunnya yang berwarna violet. Diseberangnya ada puluhan baju pria. Sebagian besar jas dan kemeja. Dan didepannya ada sebuah cermin. Ginny bisa melihat dirinya sendiri sekarang. dan terkejut dengan perubahannya. Rambut merahnya dipotong hingga sebahu, Ginny tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya. Berombak ringan. Wajahnya, tentu saja menua, tapi wajahnya juga semakin dewasa. Ia tidak tampak tua sama sekali. Ia hanya tampak semakin dewasa. Dan garis-garis wajahnya semakin jelas. Ginny, menyadari dirinya bahwa ia telah berubah. Dan perubahan itu tidak ia sesali. Ginny tersenyum melihat refleksinya dikaca. Setelah puas, ia keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. dan matanya akhirnya menangkap sebuah pintu kaca disampingnya.

Ginny membuka pintu itu, dan ia terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pintu kaca itu adalah pintu menuju balkon. Didepannya terhampar sebuah padang rumput luas, walaupun sekarang padang rumput tersebut tertutup salju. Tapi, Ginny bisa membayangkannya. Ketika musim berganti menjadi musim semi. Rumput-rumput hijau dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Ginny tidak tahu dimana ini. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal. Tapi, ia menyukainya.

Ginny menutup pintu itu karena dingin yang menusuk. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Tongkatnya! Tongkat sihirnya! Begitu banyak yang ia alami dalam satu hari sehingga ia lupa sama sekali dengan tongkatnya.

"Accio tongkat," serunya dan ia merasakan sesuatu terbang dari saku celana jeansnya. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadarinya? Ia pasti sudah memakai semacam manta pengecil atau pengelastis.

Tongkatnya. Ginny memegang tongkat itu dengan penuh syukur. Senang dengan beban familiar itu. sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari album-album foto itu."Accio album foto," serunya lagi dan berbuku-buku album foto melesat dari rak dikamar itu. ginny hampir saja menjatuhkannya karena beratnya. Tapi, akhirnya Ginny berhasil melemparkannya ke ranjang.

Ginny membuka salah satu album itu. di halaman pertama, ia menemukan fotonya dan Malfoy. Ah, Ginny merasa mual melihatnya. buru-buru ia membalikkannya. Tapi, sayangnya halaman-halaman berikutnya pun adalah fotonya dengan Malfoy. Karena putus asa, Ginny akhirnya langsung menutup foto itu ditengah-tengah. Dan beralih ke album yang lain. Di halaman pertama dia lagi-lagi menemukan dirinya berfoto bersama Malfoy. Tapi, yang membuat Ginny tidak segera membalikannya adalah seorang bayi kecil dipelukan Ginny. Ia masih tampak muda di foto itu dan ia memakai pakaian rumah sakit. Ini pasti Sebastian sewaktu masih bayi. Halaman-halaman berikutnya hampir semuanya berisi Sebastian. Saat ia berusia satu tahun. Bayi Sebastian tengah berjalan kemudian ia terjatuh, tapi ia tidak menangis, malahan Sebastian kecil balik berdiri lagi. Sebastian ketika berusia dua tahun, menaiki sapu terbang mini. Sebastian ketika berusia tiga tahun, diulang tahunnya yang ketiga. Ginny mencium pipi kanan anak lelaki itu. kemudian beberapa foto lain Sebastian bersama Malfoy, seluruh keluarga Weasley, beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal Ginny. Dan beberapa foto yang menampakkan empat orang anak kecil. Sebastian, Aurora dan seorang anak lelaki dan perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya. Tampaknya mereka sahabat dekat. Kemudian ketika Sebastian kecil menggendong adiknya, Ara, yang masih bayi didalam pelukannya. Sebastian adalah anak yang sangat manis dan tampan sejak kecil. Ginny tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi struktur fisiknya. Rambut pirangnya yang terbang ketika ia terbang, matanya yang bersinar. Ia merasakan rasa sayang yang aneh kepada anak itu.

Di album selanjutnya ada foto Ginny memakai gaun putih dan Malfoy yang memakai jubah panjang dan mereka berciuman didepan seorang pendeta. Astaga! Ini adalah foto-foto pernikahan mereka. Ginny ingin menutup album itu, tapi ia merasa sangat penasaran. Sejak ia masih gadis berusia sebelas tahun, ia sudah mempunyai angan-angan bagaimana pernikahannya nanti. Ketika masih berusia dua belas tahun. Lelaki yang ia bayangkan akan menikahinya adalah Harry. dan bayangan itu tetap ada hingga ia berusia enam belas tahun. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia bisa menikahi Malfoy.

Tapi, disana, ia melihat dirinya dan Draco berdiri didepan altar. Bertukar janji masing-masing. Ginny melepaskan desahan nafas sedih ketika ia melihat Harry diantara foto-foto itu. harry tidak tewas. Harry berada disana, bersamanya. Dan ia tersenyum. Seorang anak lelaki dalam pelukannya. Ginny mengenali anak lelaki itu sebagai anak lelaki yang berfoto bersama Sebastian. Dan dihalaman berikutnya, ia melihat dirinya sendiri masih dalam gaun pengantinnya. Didepannya ada sebuah kue pernikahan besar. Draco menggendong Sebastian kecil yang memegang pisau plastik. Sebastian meraih kue itu dengan tidak sabar. Draco dan Ginny tertawa.

Tunggu, apakah Sebastian ada dihari pernikahannya?

Itu berarti Sebastian lahir sebelum mereka menikah. Astaga! Ia memiliki anak diluar nikah. Ini jelas diluar rencananya, kan?

Ginny tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Ia menutup album fotonya. Dan berbaring di ranjang. Menutup matanya sesaat.

Ginny mendengar suara-suara. Perlahan Ginny membuka matanya dan melihat seekor burung hantu yang beruhu-uhu didepan pintu kaca. Ginny bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu tersebut. Merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

Burung hantu berwarna coklat itu membawa sebuah surat kecil. Ginny mengambilnya dan burung hantu itu langsung melesat pergi.

_Ginny_

_Aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Katakan pada anak-anak aku menyayangi mereka. Aku mencintaimu juga._

_Draco_

Ginny melepaskan desah nafas lega. Draco tidak pulang hari ini. Ginny memperhatikan langit yang berubah kemerahan. Apa ia tadi tertidur?

Ginny mencari-cari jam dikamarnya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah jam dipasang didinding, diatas ranjangnya. Jelas-jelas ia telah ketiduran. Ginny ingin sekali mandi. Ginny mengambil setelan pakaian. Jeans dan kaos. Mencari-cari handuk sebentar. Melakukan mantra pemanggil untuk mencari peralatan-peralatan mandinya. Setelah lengkap, Ginny keluar kamar. Ia langsung buru-buru mengguyur dirinya dengan air hangat.

Ginny baru membuka pintunya ketika ia melihat Sebastian berdiri didepannya."Mom kenapa kau disini?" tanya anak lelaki itu sambil mengeryit.

"Tentu saja untuk mandi," jawab Ginny sekenanya.

"Tapi, dikamarmu ada kamar mandinya, Mom"

Eh.

Ginny tidak tahu, ia pasti telah melewatkan satu pintu."Well...umm...kau tahu Sebastian? Kurasa aku hanya bosan," Ginny melewati Sebastian yang masih mengeryit bingung ketika ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ginny masuk kekamarnya dan matanya segera tertuju pada satu pintu dipojok. Ginny membukanya dan melihat satu kamar mandi. Astaga! Betapa bodohnya dia. Uurgh...

Ginny berbalik ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka."Mommy?" Ara berdiri diambang pintu.

Ginny tersenyum,"Ada apa Ara?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau masih sakit Mommy?" tanya Ara khawatir.

Ginny tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis cilik itu. ara sudah berganti pakaian. Ginny menebak pasti ia sudah mandi."Tidak, Mommy sudah sehat sekarang,"

"Kenapa Mommy ada dikamar terus?"

"Well, Mommy capek,"

"Sekarang Mommy sudah nggak capek?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu,"

Ara tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Ginny."Kalau begitu ayo kita ke bawah. Makan malam sudah siap," Ara menarik Ginny menurni tangga. Mereka sudah sampai di dapur. Sebastian sudah duduk ditempatnya. Ginny mengambil tempatnya, dan mereka mulai makan.

"Mom, ayo kita nonton," seru Ara sambil memegang tangan Ginny. Sebastian memutar bola matanya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Ara menariknya. Ginny bisa mendengar suara-suara, beberapa orang, dan itu bukan suara Sebastian ataupun Winky. Ginny mengeryit. Apa ada tamu?

Tapi, mulut Ginny langsung jatuh terbuka ketika ia melihat sumber suara-suara itu. Sebuah televisi muggle.

Ara menariknya untuk duduk disofa didepan televisi itu. Sementara televisi itu menyangkan sebuah acara. Ginny tidak pernah melihat sebuah televisi muggle sebelumnya. Setidaknya yang berfungsi. Ia pernah melihat televisi-televisi bekas digudang belakang ayahnya.

_A Christmast Carol._

Itu judul filmnya, yang terpampang di televisi. Ginny menatap kotak itu penuh kekaguman. Muggle mungkin tidak punya sihir. Tapi, jelas mereka punya otak.

Sebastian datang, ia duduk dikarpet dengan sebuah cangkir menguap ditangan. Ara langsung turun ke karpet, disebelah kakaknya."Sebastian, aku minta," rayunya dengan wajah polos dan imut. Ginny harus menahan tawa melihat gadis cilik itu.

Sebastian menjauhkan cangkirnya dari adiknya,"Ambil sendiri," ujarnya,"Winky baru saja membuat seteko penuh,"

Ara berdiri dengan sebal. Tapi, ia berlari tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi. ginny melihat Ara hingga ia menghilang dibelokkan sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke telivisi.

"Dia tidak pernah bosan melihat ini ya?" gerutu Sebastian,"jujur Mom, kau perlu memberikannya film favorit baru. Dia menonton ini setiap natal sejak usianya satu tahun,"

Ginny tidak membalas kata-kata Sebastian, pandangannya tetap tertuju di televisi. Well, dia belum pernah melihatnya. ara muncul beberapa saat kemudian dengan dua cangkir ditangan dan Winky disebelahnya yang juga membawa secangkir yang menguap.

"Mom, ini," Ara menyerahkan secankir untuk Ginny. Ginny menerimanya dan dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika sadar ia tidak tahu minuman apa itu. ginny meneguknya dan rasanya ternyata enak. Cairan coklat itu manis dan hangat. Ia menahan keinginan untuk bertanya minuman apa itu karena pastinya hal itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Winky duduk dikarpet disebelah Sebastian dan meneguk cangkirnya sendiri. Sebastian mengajak Winky berbicara daripada menonton film itu.

"Mommy, tadi Sebastian curang," adu Ara.

Sebastian menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut,"Tidak," ujarnya,"dia yang curang,"

"Aku tidak curang," seru Ara,"kau yang curang,"

"Kau yang curang," balas Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Ara! Cukup," Ginny berteriak, mengatasi seruan Sebastian dan Ara,"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti berteriak. Mommy akan hukum kalian berdua, oke?"

"Oke, Mom," seru Sebastian dan Ara bersamaan. Ginny hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Perasaan, kakak-kakaknya tidak pernah bertengkar seperti ini.

"Mal-ayah kalian mengirim surat tadi," Ginny teringat surat Malfoy,"dia bilang hari ini ia tidak bisa pulang. Dan ia memintaku memberitahu kalian bahwa ia menyayangi kalian,"

"Aaah..." desah Ara sedih.

"Jangan terlalu sedih, Ara," ujar Sebastian, nada suaranya menghibur,"Daddy kan tidak pulang supaya waktu natal ia bisa tinggal dirumah,"

"Aku tahu," gumam Ara. Ginny memeluk pundak Ara dan Ara mendekat ke arah Ginny.

"Aku tidak suka Scrooge," ujar Ginny, mencoba mengubah topik.

Ara tertawa kecil,"Tapi dia kan tokoh utamanya, Mommy,"

"Well, dia serakah dan pelit," ujar Ginny.

"Menurutku, Scrooge hanya lelaki manis dan baik yang hidupnya sulit. Dan pada akhirnya ia menjadi lelaki yang baik lagi,"

"Aku setuju saja," Ginny tertawa kecil sambil mencium ujung kepala Ara. Entah bagaimana insting keibuannya keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah bisa menyayangi Ara dan Sebastian seperti anak-anaknya sendiri. Well, mereka memang anak-anaknya sendiri.

Beberapa jam kemudian filmnya selesai. Ara menguap lebar-lebar."Mommy," ujar Ara.

"Hmmm?"

"Ayo bacakan aku buku cerita," pinta Ara. Ginny mengangguk. ara berdiri dan mendahului Ginny naik ke atas tangga. Ginny melirik kearah Sebastian yang mengganti channel. Winky masih setia menemaninya.

"Jangan tidur malam-malam," seru Ginny. Membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut.

"Oke, Mom," sahut Sebastian.

Ginny naik ke atas tangga dan masuk ke kamar Ara. Langit-langit kamar Ara sudah berubah. Menjadi langit malam cerah dengan bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang. Nama _Ciara _yang tertulis didinding berkerlap-kerlip indah. Ginny mengingat-ingat kalau langit-langit lantai bawah berubah. Tapi, tampaknya tidak. Masing siang hari berawan dengan salju yang menghilang sebelum menyentuh kepalanya.

Ara sudah berbaring diranjangnya, memegang sebuah buku di tangannya. Walaupun langit-langit bercorak malam. Tapi, penerangannya sudah cukup. Ginny mengambil buku itu lembut dari tangan Ara dan berbaring disamping gadis cilik itu.

"Oke, apa ini?" Ginny melihat sampul bukunya. _A Chrismast Carol._

"Cepat Mommy," desak Ara.

"Oke...oke...," Ginny membuka halaman pertamanya ia melihat sebuah catatan

_Selamat ulang tahun, Ciara_

_Bibi Hermione_

Tentu saja, ini adalah jenis hadiah yang akan diberikan Hermione kepada siapapun. Ginny tersenyum sendiri.

"Mommy,"

"Hantu Marley,"" Ginny mulai membaca," Marley sudah mati: untuk memulainya. Tak ada keraguan tentang itu..."

"...tanpa mengganti baju dan jatuh tertidur seketika itu juga," Ginny selesai membaca chapter pertama, _Hantu Marley._ Ia melihat Ara yang sudah terlelap. Ginny mengelus-ngelus rambut Ara yang halus. Dan baru menyadari beberapa helai rambutnya berwarna pirang. Bukan merah. Ginny tersenyum dan mencium kening Ara sebelum berdiri. Ia meletakkan buku _A Chrismast Carol_ dimeja disamping tempat tidur Ara. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Ginny kembali ke kamanya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri di ranjang. Album-albumnya masih berserakan ditempat tidur. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Sekali lagi, Ginny jatuh terlelap.

* * *

**Untuk cerita Luna rencananya chapter depan. Tapi, setidaknya foto-foto itu sudah sedikit banyak menjelaskan bagi Ginny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry untuk EYD-nya and typos. Hope you like it. I know it's quite long. Please read and review. **

"Tuttt!"

"Aaah!" Ginny bangkit duduk cepat sekali sambil berteriak ketika mendengar suara memekakkan itu ditelinganya. Membuat Ginny merasa agak pusing. Dua anak lelaki kecil berambut merah tertawa sambil berlari keluar kamar.

"Nigel! Noah!" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu, suara Luna,"Jangan ganggu Bibi Ginny," Luna muncul dipintu tepat ketika dua anak itu menghilang, tapi Ginny masih bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka."Huff..." Luna mendesah dan berjalan mendekati Ginny,"Sorry soal mereka, Gin. Apa kabarmu?"

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ginny dengan suara jengkel sambil memegang kepalanya, telinganya masih berdering.

"Well, aku disini karena kita sudah berencana menemui Hermione hari ini," jawab Luna sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Ginny.

Wajah Ginny seketika langsung berubah cerah."Tentu saja," serunya sambil melompat berdiri dari ranjang. Dengan meminta bantuan Hermione setidaknya kemungkinan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini lebih besar, kan?

Luna tertawa kecil dari sisi ranjang Ginny. Ginny berbalik ke arahnya,"Apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Luna,"Hanya saja kau bertingkah seperti remaja yang kegirangan,"

Ginny memutar bola matanya,"Kalau saja kau lupa, Luna. Aku memang masih remaja, kan?"

"Benar, benar," gumam Luna, kemudian matanya menangkap album-album yang berserakan di ranjang,"Kau sudah membuka album-albummu, kulihat. Pintar juga, Gin," Luna meringis ketika Ginny menatapnya. Luna membuka salah satu album tersebut,"Menurutku kau punya masa depan yang menarik Ginny,"

"Aku tidak tahu itu," balas Ginny,"Ngomong-ngomong kau lupa memberitahuku kalau aku punya dua orang anak. Aku hampir saja kena serangan jantung ketika ada anak perempuan yang lari memelukku sambil memanggilku Mom,"

Luna menatap Ginny, jelas-jelas terkejut,"Oh! Sorry, Gin!" serunya dengan ekspresi penyesalan,"aku lupa. Aku tidak biasa menceritakan Ara kepada ibunya sendiri, kan?"

"Yeah, benar," Ginny bergumam sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Luna,"Maksudku kau-"

"Yah, aku tahu maksudmu Luna," potong Ginny,"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tampaknya tak ada yang curiga. Aku ternyata seorang aktris papan atas," Luna tersenyum mendengar Ginny. Ginny menatap Luna sesaat sebelum mendesah,"well, sebenarnya hanya instingku saja. Yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sungguh, rasanya aku seperti dikontrol dengan remote atau apalah. Seperti secara otomatis kau akan tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Yang mengejutkan, aku bisa bersikap seperti ibu mereka,"

"Kau memang ibu mereka, Gin" ujar Luna.

"Duh," desah Ginny kesal,"bisa tidak sih kau mengerti, Luna?"

"Sorry, Gin," ujar Luna,"tapi itu benar,"

"Tapi, menjadi ibu itu butuh proses, Luna" ujar Ginny. Luna tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Akan kubunuh kalian!" teriak Sebastian dari kamarnya. Dan Ginny mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Kaki-kaki yang berlari di lantai kayu dan menuruni tangga dengan suara bising.

Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua, kedua anak bungsu Luna, benar-benar membuatnya teringat dengan Fred dan George.

"Kenapa Ginny?" tanya Luna curiga.

"Ah, tidak," Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi,"aku hanya berpikir kalau Nigel dan Noah mirip sekali dengan Fred dan George. Aku yakin mereka akan menjadi seperti paman-paman mereka ketika mereka sudah dewasa,"

Sunyi selama beberapa detik. Ginny mengerutkan keningnya ketika wajah Luna menjadi tanpa ekspresi."Luna, apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak," buru-buru Luna menjawab. Tapi, Ginny merasa ada yang temannya itu sembunyikan.

"Luna, kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa-"

"Ginny, mandilah," ujar Luna buru-buru,"aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kita harus buru-buru menemui Hermione,"

Ginny menatap Luna sesaat, ia melihat ketegasan dan keteguhan dalam pandangan mata Luna dan tahu ia tidak akan bisa membuat Luna mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi, Ginny mendesah kalah sebelum berjalan ke lemari pakaian, mengambil setelan sweater dan celana jeans sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Ginny keluar kamar mandi. Menemukan Luna masih duduk disana, masih membuka-buka albumnya. Luna baru saja membuka satu halaman yang berisi fotonya yang memakai gaun pengantin, dan Malfoy yang menggendong Sebastian kecil. Ginny mengeluarkan sebuah desahan,"Aku tidak percaya," ujarnya.

Luna menoleh kearahnya, pandangannya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku mempunyai anak diluar nikah," Ginny menjawab pertanyaan bisu Luna,"Apa yang dikatakan keluargaku? Atau jangan-jangan mereka tidak menyetujui sama sekali," Ginny mendongak, menatap Luna dengan pandangan ngeri,"Apa mereka tidak mengakuiku, Luna?"

Luna tertawa,"Yang benar saja, Ginny," serunya,"Draco lelaki yang baik. mereka tidak akan mengusirmu hanya karena kau menikahinya. Lagipula, orangtuamu dan seluruh keluargamu sangat senang ketika kau mengumumkan kehamilanmu. Well, semua kecuali Ron,"

"Ada apa dengan Ron?" tanya Ginny.

"Ia memukul Draco," jawab Luna,"mematahkan hidungnya,"

Ginny tidak bisa menahan tawanya, bayangan Ron memukul Malfoy benar-benar membuatnya...gembira. tiba-tiba Luna menutup buku albumnya dan berjalan menuju Ginny."Ayo, Ginny kita kebawah. Aku benar-benar lapar," Luna memegang tangan Ginny dan menariknya keluar kamar.

"Mommy, Sebastian mau membunuh kami," teriak Nigel dan Noah berlari menuju ibu mereka.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya," seru Sebastian kesal dari belakang mereka. Sebastian masih memakai baju yang dipakainya tidur kemarin jika dilihat dari bentuknya. Rambut pirangnya begitu berantakan sehingga hampir saja mengingatkan Ginny dengan rambut Harry.

"Sebastian benar," ujar Luna,"Mungkin kalian memang pantas mendapatkannya,"

"Mommy," ujar Nigel dan Noah bersamaan, nada mereka terdengar jengkel."Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian," ujar Luna, ia mundur dari kedua anaknya,"aku lapar. Apa yang dimasak Winky,"

"Kau jadi mirip Ron, Luna," komentar Ginny.

"Well, mungkin aku memang sudah ketularan," balas Luna,"Ayo,"

Ginny dan Luna baru hendak berjalan menuju dapur ketika mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki cepat ditangga."Anak-anak, jangan ganggu Ara," teriak Luna. Tapi, tak terdengar jawaban dan suara berisik itu perlahan menghilang dengan diikuti suara langkah kaki lain yang lebih perlahan, Sebastian.

Aroma sedap menguar dari dapur dan meracuni udara dengan bau daging bakar. Winky tengah menata berpiring-piring makanan di meja makan. Dan Ginny melihat mata Luna bersinar.

"Apa kau menyiapkan ini untuk sarapan, Winky?" tanya Ginny menatap berpiring-piring makanan didepannya dengan takjub.

"Ya, Mistress Ginny," jawab Winky.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu...berlebihan?" tanya Ginny lagi,"Untuk sarapan maksudku,"

"Tapi teman Mistress Ginny datang berkunjung," jawab Winky dengan ekspresi sedih dan bersalah,"Winky kira akan lebih baik jika menyiapkan ini semua,"

"Winky," Ginny melihat Winky yang sudah dipenghujung air mata. Ginny membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan. Ia memang merasa ini berlebihan tapi tentu saja Winky melakukannya untuk Ginny, dan seharusnya Ginny berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Lupakan dia, Winky," seru Luna tiba-tiba,"menurutku ini sangat manis sekali. Kau melakukan ini untukku. Terima kasih, Winky," Luna berjalan mendekati Winky, menunduk dan mencium pipinya. Jika peri rumah ada yang berwarna merah. Well, muka Winky sekarang semerah tomat.

"Luna, aku tidak mau menganggu kesenanganmu," ujar Ginny,"tapi sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau Winky melakukan ini untukku," Ginny mendekati Winky dan mencium pipi Winky yang satunya. Membuat muka Winky semakin merah jika memang itu mungkin.

"Winky...Winky akan menyiapkan yang lainnya dimeja," gumam Winky dan kemudian berjalan pergi masih dengan muka merah.

"Mommy!" terdengar teriakan dan langkah-langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Sungguh, mereka memang harus dihukum," desah Luna jengkel.

Ara berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ketakutan dan memeluk pinggang Ginny. Dibelakangnya Nigel dan Noah berlari sambil tertawa. Di tangan Nigel atau Noah, semenjak mereka tidak bisa dibedakan, ada seekor kaki seribu berwarna merah yang menggeliat-geliat.

"Nigel Ronald! Noah Arthur!" seru Luna marah,"Buang itu sekarang juga,"

Nigel dan Noah mengerling masing-masing sesaat sebelum Nigel atau Noah melepaskan kaki seribu itu ke lantai. Kaki seribu itu mulai menggeliat mendekati Ginny dan membuat Ara berseru ketakutan, gadis itu memeluk Ginny semakin erat.

Luna menarik tongkatnya dan memusnahkan kaki seribu itu menjadi abu.

"Ah, Mommy," seru salah satu dari sekembar.

"Itu kan tidak nyata," ujar yang lain.

"Tetap saja!" seru Luna,"aku akan mengajak kalian ketempat Bibi Hermione dan memintanya menghukum kalian,"

"Jangan Bibi Hermione, Mom," seru si kembar yang sebelah kanan, memohon.

"Ia memaksa kami membaca buku setebal 1000 halaman terakhir kali ia menghukum kami," ujar si kembar yang sebelah kiri.

"Dan kami bahkan belum lancar membaca," lanjut si kembar yang sebelah kanan lagi.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus belajar membaca," seru Luna.

"Mommy," ujar Ara, Ginny menunduk, menatap mata kelabu si gadis kecil."Mommy dan Bibi Luna mau pergi ke tempat Bibi Hermione?"

"Ya, Ara" jawab Ginny lembut.

"Aku boleh ikut, kan?" tanya Ara,"Please,"

Ginny tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan dirinya yang sekarang. tapi, ia menatap Luna dan Luna mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Ginny mendesah dan berkata,"Oke, kau boleh ikut. Tapi, kalau begitu kau harus mandi dulu,"

"Oke Mom," jawab Ara. Ia menatap ke arah Luna,"Pagi, Bibi Luna," salamnya kemudian ia berpaling. Melotot ke arah Nigel dan Noah sebelum berlari menaiki tangga.

"Nigel! Noah!" seru Luna ketika Ara sudah menghilang,"meja makan! Sekarang!"

Kedua anak lelaki itu berlari ke meja makan dan mengambil kursi masing-masing. Ginny dan Luna mengikuti kedua anak lelaki itu. sesaat kemudian Sebastian dan Ara muncul, keduanya terlihat sudah mandi. Rambut Sebastian sekarang sudah tertata rapi dan menunjukkan ketampanannya lebih daripada yang Ginny pernah perhatikan sebelumnya. Well, ia tidak bisa banyak memperhatikan semenjak hanya kemarin ia bertemu Sebastian. Dan seperti kemarin, Sebastian memaksa Winky ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

"Mom, aku dengar kau dan Bibi Luna akan pergi kerumah Bibi Hermione hari ini," ujar Sebastian.

"Ya, itu benar," jawab Ginny sambil mengambil daging asap.

"Mmm...bolehkan aku ikut?" tanya Sebastian,"Maksudku aku bisa bertemu dengan James dan membicarakan soal quidditch,"

"Dia bohong, Mommy," ujar Ara sambil terkikik,"dia ingin bertemu dengan Lily,"

Muka Sebastian langsung merah padam, ia melotot ke arah adiknya yang masih terus terkikik. Kemudian Nigel dan Noah mulai berteriak-teriak,"Sebastian suka Lily! Sebastian suka Lily!"

Sebastian mengambil dua buah besar bakso dari piring didepannya dan meleparkannya ke arah Nigel dan Noah, membuat keduanya mengaduh.

"Tentu boleh," jawab Luna sambil menahan senyumnya.

Ginny mengeryitkan kening ketika mendengar nama-nama itu, James dan Lily. Ia mendengar nama-nama itu di stasiun King Cross kemarin, tapi otaknya sudah kebingungan sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan kedua nama itu. nama itu, kalau tidak salah, adalah kedua nama orangtua Harry, iya kan?

James dan Lily Potter. Apa hubungannya dengan Hermione?

Ginny belum bisa berpikir lebih lanjut ketika Luna bertanya kepada Sebastian,"Jadi bagaimana Quidditch Hogwarts akan berlangsung tahun ini, Sebastian," topik tentang quidditch memenangkan perhatian Ginny.

"Well, aku rasa asrama kami akan menang dengan adanya James, Lily dan Aurora. Lily adalah adalah seeker yang paling hebat yang pernah kulihat. Dan James, Aurora dan aku adalah kolaborasi yang bagus. Bukan maksudku untuk berlebihan, hanya saja kami bertiga sudah berlatih bersama sejak bisa menaiki sapu, kekompakan kami seharusnya sudah tidak bisa di pertanyakan. Kami mendapatkan Groner dan Ryans untuk posisi beater, dan mereka mengagumkan. Sama diposisi keeper, Angelina Berner itu fantastis. Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw tak perlu banyak dikhawatirkan menurutku. Dan performa Slytherine juga menurun semenjak keeper mereka, Krilin, lulus tahun lalu,"

Ginny mendengar semua pembicaraan tentang quidditch ini dan merasa bodoh. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia malah bertanya-tanya sendiri, Luna memang tidak pernah membenci quidditch dan bahkan pernah menjadi komentator ketika mereka kelas lima dan terus bertahan di posisi itu. tapi, ia bukan tipe yang hanya akan membicarakan quidditch di meja makan terus menerus. Orang-orang memang berubah.

Tanpa Ginny sadari. Sarapan berlalu dengan cepat sekali dan dalam sekejap mata mereka sudah berada didepan perapian. Sebastian, Nigel dan Noah sudah pergi lebih duluan. Ginny baru saja mengambil tongkatnya yang ketinggalan di kamar. Dan ketika ia balik Ara baru saja lenyap dalam api kehijauan.

Luna berbalik menatap Ginny,"Ayo Gin, kau duluan," ujarnya. Ginny mengangguk. Ia meraih segenggam bubuk floo dan berjalan ke arah perapian.

Ketika ia sudah berada didalam perpian ia bertanya,"Kemana aku harus pergi?"

"Kediaman keluarga Potter," jawab Luna.

"Apa?" seruku terkejut."Kita mau menemui Hermione, kan?"

"Pergi saja dulu, Gin. Akan kujelaskan semuanya kalau kita sudah sempat," desak Luna.

Ginny mengangguk, ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan,"Kediaman Keluarga Potter," dan ia melepas genggaman tangannya. Detik itu juga, ia dilahap api kehijauan dan sensasi yang sama yang ia rasakan kemarin.

"Mom, mereka disini!" seru seseorang, Ginny tidak mengenali suara itu. Ginny mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan melihat Sebastian, Nigel, Noah, Ara dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata hazel yang menawan. Anak lelaki ini, Ginny ingat, ada di dalam album fotonya.

Ginny tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Detik berikutnya, ia kembali ditelan api hijau. Kemudian, Luna sudah berdiri disampingnya. Menarik nafas tiba-tiba."Gin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luna.

"Well, aku baru saja tiba, kan?"

"Kau tahu betapa bahayanya ini?" tanya Luna,"Kata Daddy kalau kita kena api perapian yang seperti kau tadi, nargles akan menginvasi pikiranmu,"

Ginny memutar bola matanya. _Oh, please. Ternyata kebiasaan lama sukar hilang._

"Ayo," Luna menarik tangannya. Membawa Ginny keluar dari perapian.

"Ara!" teriak seseorang. Ginny menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan melihat seorang anak lelaki kecil, seumuran Ara, berlari ke arah mereka. Ia memeluk Ara dengan girang. Ginny begitu terkejut ketika ia melihat rupa anak lelaki itu. anak lelaki manis dan menggemaskan. Tapi, mirip sekali dengan Harry. persis. Kecuali mata kayu manisnya. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Ginny, Luna," dan tiga orang lain muncul dari belakang anak lelaki itu. harry dan Hermione berjalan bergandengan tangan ke arah mereka, keduanya tersenyum lebar. Ginny menatap anak lelaki itu lagi, yang tengah bercerita dengan Ara, mata coklatnya yang terlihat familiar persis seperti...Hermione. tiba-tiba semuanya masuk akal untuk Ginny, kenapa ia tidak bisa menebak sebelumnya. Hermione berada tinggal di Kediaman Potter. James dan Lilly. Tapi, ia sungguh tak percaya Hermione bersama Harry. bukannya ia masih mencintai Harry. ia dan Harry memang berkencan ketika ia kelas lima. Tapi, mereka putus di akhir tahun ajaran. Hanya saja, Hermione adalah sahabatnya. Kakak yang tak pernah ia miliki. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Hermione akan menjadi istri mantan pacarnya. Hermione adalah tempat Ginny bercerita tentang semua perasaannya terhadap Harry. hermione-lah yang telah memberi Ginny berbagai macam nasihat mengenai Harry. ia tidak berpikir Hermione akan memiliki Harry. dan pikiran ini membuatnya merasa dikhianati.

Pikiran Ginny begitu teralihkan oleh kenyataan bahwa Harry dan Hermione menikah hingga ia tidak memperhatikan orang ketiga yang datang bersama Harry dan Hermione. Ini pasti Lily, Ginny tak mungkin tidak mengenali sepasang mata hijau mempesona itu. lily memiliki rambut coklat berombak berantakan yang dikucir ekor kuda. Ia cantik. Dijalan dimana Ginny tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ia mungkin tidak cantik seperti Fleur. Tapi, ia jelas cantik dan mempesona. Dan kecantikannya itu bahkan bisa melebihi Fleur Delaceour. Lily tersenyum ke arah Sebastian. Dan Sebastian tersenyum balik ke arahnya, malu-malu.

"Tidak mengharapkan kalian datang kesini hari ini," ujar Harry.

"Yah, Luna hanya mengirimiku surat mengatakan bahwa ini penting," timpal Hermione,"sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ini urusan...wanita," Luna mengerling setiap lelaki di ruangan itu dengan pandangan penuh makna. Kemudian ia akhirnya ia menatap Nigel dan Noah,"Hermione, kurasa kau harus menghukum dua anak bandel ini,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione sambil menatap kedua anak lelaki berambut merah dan berwajah identikal itu,"Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang, Tuan-Tuan Muda, huh?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, Bibi Hermione" jawab Nigel dan Noah kompak sambil memasang tampang tak bersalah yang pasti akan meluluhkan hati siapapun, tapi tampaknya tidak Hermione.

"Mereka menakut-nakutiku dengan Kaki Seribu," seru Ara, mengadukan perbuatan si kembar.

"Dan mereka hampir membuatku tuli," gumam Sebastian. Lily mengerlingnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Nigel Ronald. Noah Arthur. Kalian tahu kan kalau Ciara paling takut dengan Kaki Seribu?" Hermione berkacak pinggang, membuatnya tampak lebih mengerikan bagi dua anak itu.

"Itu bukan Kaki Seribu beneran, Bibi Hermione," ujar si kembar yang sebelah kiri.

"Ya, itu cuma mainan," lanjut si kembar yang sebelah kanan.

"Tidak ada alasan. Pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang juga dan lanjutkan buku yang terakhir kali aku berikan pada kalian. Kalian harus menceritakan apa yang kalian baca kepadaku setelah selesai," ujar Hermione tegas.

"Baiklah Bibi Hermione," desah Nigel dan Noah bersamaan. Dan yang mengejutkan, mereka mematuhi Hermione. Berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu.

"Trims, Hermione," ujar Luna,"hanya kau yang bisa menaklukan anak-anak itu,"

Hermione tersenyum ke arah Luna,"tak masalah,"

"Hei, Sebastian. Dad baru saja membangun perisai pelindung di halaman. Mau main quidditch?" Ginny mendengar si anak lelaki bermata hazel berkata, dan itu pasti James.

"Ayo," balas Sebastian. Dan mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan. Diikuti Lily, Ara dan anak lelaki yang persis seperti Harry. Ginny berandai-andai siapa nama anak itu.

"Ron sudah ke Kementrian?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali," jawab Luna.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus pergi juga kalau begitu," ujar Harry.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak seharusnya mengambil cuti," gumam Hermione.

"Shhh, Love," ujar Harry,"kau tahu kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras dan pantas mendapatkan sedikit istirahat," Harry menunduk untuk mencium Hermione tepat dibibir. Pemandangan itu membuat hati Ginny panas. Ini bukan cemburu. Tentu, saja kalau ia cemburu dan masih mencintai Harry, ia akan marah besar ketika Harry mencium Hermione dibawah mistletoe. Tapi, kenyataannya ia tidak. Ini hanya karena ia merasa dikhianati. Harry kemudian menatap Ginny dan Luna, dengan wajah riang yang membuat hati Ginny makin panas,"Sampai jumpa, Ginny," ujarnya,"Sampai jumpa, Luna,"

"Sampai jumpa, Harry," balas Luna. Tapi, Ginny tak bisa memaksa dirinya menjawab. Dan tampaknya Harry memang tidak menunggu jawabannya, pikir Ginny kesal, ketika lelaki itu menghilang ke dalam udara dengan bunyi letupan kecil.

"Jadi?" tanya Hermione,"ada apa, gadis-gadis?"

"Oh, aku perlu duduk," desis Ginny, ia kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya kearah sofa diruangan tentu dan mengubur wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Jika dia masih bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Hermione seperti ini. Ia pasti bisa menerima Harry dan Hermione, entah bagaimana.

Hermione menatap Luna penuh tanya. Luna hanya mendesah dan berkata,"Ayo kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang lebih pribadi. Ruang kerjamu mungkin, Hermione?"

"Yeah, well, ayo," ujar Hermione, ia berbalik dan mendahului mereka.

"Ayo, Ginny," ujar Luna. Ginny mendongak."Aku tahu ini mengejutkanmu," tambah Luna prihatin.

Ginny berdiri,"Ini menyakitkanku, Luna"

"Kau akan melupakannya. Kau sudah tahu hubunganmu dan Harry tak akan pernah berhasil. Dan kau juga selalu tahu bahwa Harry dan Hermione ditakdirkan untuk bersama," ujar Luna.

"Ini bukan tentang Harry," sanggah Ginny.

"Lalu?"

Ginny belum sempat menjawab karena Hermione memanggil mereka berdua.

Luna mendahuluinya, mengikuti Hermione dan begitu juga Ginny. Mereka menaiki tangga. Rumah ini cukup besar dan nyaman dengan rak-rak buku yang selalu tampak dimana-mana. Akhirnya Luna masuk kesebuh ruangan. Ginny mengikutinya. Ruangan itu tidak jauh berbeda dari ruang kerja Malfoy. Hanya lebih banyak rak-rak buku. Hermione duduk dibelakang meja besar. Luna duduk diseberangnya dan Ginny mengambil kursi diseberang Luna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

Luna menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Luna berdeham dan ia mulai berkata,"Ini semua bermula ketika aku dan Ginny masih kelas enam di Hogwarts," ia berhenti sesaat dan melihat ke arah Hermione yang mendengarkan dengan tangan berpangku di dagu,"Oke, dan waktu itu awal Desember. Kirpscock dari Slytherine mencuri satu-satunya sepatuku dan menenggelamkannya di danau. Aku keluar dan mencarinya,"

"Tunggu," ujar Hermione,"kau tidak berpikir untuk menyelam ke dasar danau, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hermione," jawab Luna,"aku hanya akan menggunakan mantra penarik,"

"Kau tahu kan mungkin ada ratusan sepatu didalam danau," ujar Hermione,"kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada didalamnya,"

"Yah. Tapi, kita kembali ke topik utama," ujar Luna menatap Hermione, Hermione mengangguk."Ketika aku ingin menggunakan mantera itu. aku melihat dua kunang-kunang, atau saat itu kukira kunang-kunang, dan mereka menyelam masuk ke dalam danau dan mengambil sepatuku. Ketika mereka mendekat, aku menyadari bahwa itu bukan kunang-kunang. Mereka adalah peri,"

"Luna, kau tahu-"

"Tidak Hermione. Ini nyata. Mereka nyata. Tanya Ginny," potong Luna sebal.

Hermione menatap Ginny dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Ginny mendesah dan mengangguk,"Mereka nyata," ujarnya.

"Mereka membawaku ke hutan terlarang. Semua orang terus berada didalam kastil waktu itu. tak banyak yang memperhatikan. Kami mulai berteman sejak itu. mereka bilang mereka adalah peri Himkipuckey, peri peramal. Dan mereka memberiku visi tentang masa depan Ginny. Kemudian aku beri tahu Ginny dan mengajaknya ke hutan terlarang. Kami menemui peri Himkipuckey dan aku memintanya untuk memperlihatkan visi itu pada Ginny. Dan mereka melakukannya. visi itu tentang Ginny dan Malfoy bersama Sebastian. Ginny tidak bisa menerimanya waktu itu dan dia bersumpah jika ia bahkan mencium Malfoy, dia akan kehilangan sembilan belas tahun kehidupannya. Kemudian Ginny terjebak dibawah mistletoe. Dan Malfoy menciumnya. Aku tidak menyadari ada yang salah setelah itu. tapi-"

"Maksudmu Ginny benar-benar tidak ingat apapun selama sembilan belas tahun kebelakang?" seru Hermione tiba-tiba sambil beranjak berdiri. Membuat Luna kaget tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia berhasil mengangguk."Wow," gumam Hermione kagum kemudian kembali duduk.

"Wow!" seru Ginny sambil menahan amarahnya,"Aku datang kesini karena Luna pikir kau bisa membantuku,"

"Ginny, aku bisa-" ujar Hermione.

"Dan yang bisa kau katakan hanya wow?" Ginny memberi Hermione kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya,"Itu berguna sekali, Hermione. Thanks," Ginny tidak tahan berdiri disitu lagi, ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Luna dan Hermione yang hanya bisa menatapnya.

Diluar pintu, Ginny mencoba ber-apparate, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tampaknya, rumah ini sudah diberi perlindungan. Dengan sebal Ginny turun dan kembali kerumahnya dengan jaringan floo.

Seketika di Kediaman Malfoy, Ginny langsung duduk disofa didepan perapian. Seharusnya, ia tidak boleh hilang kendali atas dirinya seperti ini. Lagipula, jika ini hanya masalah Harry dan Hermione, dimana ia sudah bisa melupakan Harry, seharusnya ia tidak usah marah seperti ini. Hermione adalah sahabatnya. Dan Ginny bisa melihat mata Hermione yang bercahaya tiap kali ia menatap Harry. dan Harry pun sama. Mereka berdua bahagia. Seharusnya ia juga merasa bahagia.

Ginny tidak tahu berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu ketika ia melihat api perapian berubah menjadi hijau. Dan dari balik api hijau itu muncul dua penyihir wanita. Luna dan Hermione. Ginny tidak menatap mereka berdua. Ia mengacuhkan keduanya ketika kedua wanita itu duduk disebelahnya. Kemudian Hermione membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bisa membantu, Ginny," ujar Hermione sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga berharap begitu," balas Ginny.

"Ginny, kau marah padaku karena Harry?" tanya Hermione pelan-pelan, hati-hati.

Ginny menatap kearah Hermione,"Tidak, Hermione. Aku marah kepadamu karena kau sahabatku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan berpacaran dengan Harry, mantan pacarku, lebih-lebih menjadi istrinya. Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?"

Hermione mendesah,"Sejak kami kelas lima kurasa,"

Ginny berdiri,"Dan ini membuatku tambah marah. Hermione, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini kepadaku. Kukira aku sahabatmu dan kau sahabatku. Aku bercerita tentang semua hal padamu. Tapi, kau menyembunyikan semua hal dariku. Aku tidak marah karena Harry. aku marah karena kau bohong padaku. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya merasa dikhianati,"

"Ginny, aku minta maaf," pinta Hermione,"saat itu kau menyukai Harry. aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia karena kau sahabatku. Makanya aku melakukan itu. karena kau sahabatku, Ginny,"

"Itu bukan hal yang dilakukan seorang sahabat, Hermione,"

"Maafkan aku Ginny," ujar Hermione sungguh-sungguh,"aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau kau merasa terganggu denganku hubunganku dan Harry. aku akan-"

_Aku akan apa?_

Tiba-tiba Ginny merasa takut. Ia takut jika ia merusak kebahagian Hermione karena sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan ini. Hermione adalah tipe orang yang setia. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan apa, Hermione?" potong Ginny."Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan apapun," suaranya sudah berhasil ia kontrol sekarang.

Hermione menatapnya, bingung,"tapi kukira-"

Kata-kata Hermione tidak pernah dilanjutkan karena Ginny mengagetkannya dengan sebuah pelukan. Ginny memeluknya erat."Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan apapun, Hermione," ulangnya. Ginny tersenyum dan menarik dirinya perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kalau begitu," ujar Hermione, tersenyum.

"Well, tidak apa-apa untuk tidak melakukan apapun, Hermione," Luna menimpali,"tapi kau harus menolong Ginny,"

Ginny dan Hermione tertawa,"Tentu saja aku akan menolongnya, Luna," balas Hermione.

Ginny kembali duduk dan Hermione kembali menatapnya,"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?"

"Ya," jawab Ginny,"kau bisa membayangkan tidak? Detik ini aku adalah murid Hogwarts yang sialnya harus mencium Malfoy. Detik berikutnya aku sudah ada di King Cross dengan seorang anak lelaki yang memanggilku Mom dan disuguhkan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah istri Malfoy. Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa menikahi si brengsek albino itu?"

Hermione tertawa kemudian menatap Luna,"Kau harus menceritakan detailnya, iya kan Luna?"

Luna tertawa,"Itu rencanaku,"

Hermione kembali menatap Ginny,"Jadi, kau hanya bersumpah dan langsung ada disini?" Hermione mulau menginterogasi Ginny. Ginny mengangguk,"Ketika kau mengucapkan sumpahmu kau yakin kau tidak mengatakan apapun berbau sihir?"

"Tidak Hermione. Kalau tidak salah aku hanya berkata seperti ini," Ginny berhenti sejenak, mengingat-ingat. Ia tidak lupa karena ia hanya bersumpah baru beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin lebih tepat sembilan belas tahun yang lalu sebenarnya, dari sekarang." Aku akan rela kehilangan sembilan belas tahun kehidupanku jika aku bahkan mencium si brengsek itu," ia mengulanginya dengan sempurna.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" tanya Hermione lagi."Sumpahnya,"

"Entahlah," Ginny mengangkat bahunya,"beberapa hari sebelum natal?"

"Kapan kau menciumnya?"

"Hari natal," yang menjawab adalah Luna.

"Kau mengatakan sumpahmu didepan para peri?" tanya Hermione lagi, Ginny mengangguk,"Peri Himkipuckey, ya? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat,"

"Apakah ini ada jalan keluarnya, Hermione," tanya Ginny cemas,"apa menurutmu ini ada jalan keluarnya?"

Hermione tersenyum,"Jangan khwatir," ujarnya menenangkan,"aku punya beberapa tebakan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi dan mencari dimana aku pernah membacanya? Apa di _Para Peri _karya Luthean Horsworts, ya? Mirip sekali soalnya," Hermione mulai bergumam pada dirinya sendirian.

"Hermione," seru Luna.

"Hmmm?" Hermione menoleh ke arah Luna, tapi matanya masih menerawang. Masih berbincang kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan bicara dengan dirimu sendiri," ujar Luna,"apa kau pernah terbakar api floo ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berfloo dan muncul disisimu?" tanya Luna khawatir,"nargles mungkin sudah menginvasimu,"

"Luna berhenti bicara tentang nargle," pinta Hermione,"mereka tidak menginvasiku, oke?" Hermione mendesah sesaat sebelum beranjak berdiri,"sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. aku harus mengecek tentang Himkicpuckey, lagipula harus ada orang yang mengawasi Nigel dan Noah, kan?"

Ginny juga berdiri,"Terima kasih banyak, Hermione. Maaf merepotkanmu. Maaf juga aku sudah berteriak-teriak padamu tadi,"

Hermione tersenyum tulus,"Tidak apa-apa, Ginny. Kau tidak merepotkanku. Kau kan sahabatku, ingat?"

Ginny tersenyum dan memeluk Hermione,"Kau memang sahabatku," ujarnya sebelum menarik diri.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu jika aku sudah tahu tentang Peri Himkipuckey, oke?" ujar Hermione, Ginny mengangguk,"Sampai jumpa, Ginny. Sampai jumpa, Luna" Hermione berbalik dan hendak menuju perapian.

"Hermione," seru Ginny tiba-tiba.

Hermione berbalik,"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya,"Tentu,"

"Bagaimana kau dan Harry bisa...bersama?" tanya Ginny ragu-ragu.

Hermione tersenyum,"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, Ginny. Ingat?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Kau _tidak _menceritakannya pada diriku yang berusia enam belas tahun, ingat?"

"Sebenarnya aku _sudah _menceritakannya," Hermione berpaling ke arah Luna,"Luna, kuberi kau izin untuk menceritakannya pada Ginny,"

Luna tersenyum lebar, "Oke, Hermione. _Your wish, my command,_"

"Bye," ujar Hermione sekali lagi sebelum ia berbalik dan hilang dibalik api hijau.

"Ayo, Ginny," Luna menarik tangan Ginny.

"Kau mau menarikku kemana?" tanya Ginny.

"Ke luar rumahmu," jawab Luna,"Kita akan ke kafe. Aku tidak suka menceritakannya disini,"

_Kafe? _

"Bukankah itu tempat muggle? Sejak kapan dunia sihir punya kafe sihir?"

"Memang tidak pernah. Kita akan ke kafe muggle,"

"Dan kau akan menarikku kesana?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Luna sambil memutar bola matanya,"kita akan ber-apparate,"

"Kau tahu aku belum mendapatkan izinku. Lagipula, aku belum pernah mendapatkan latihan. Latihannya baru dimulai tahun depan,"

"Kau bisa memegangku,"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kita lakukan disini. Aku yakin diluar dingin sekali,"

Luna menyihir dua buah syal, mantel dan topi bulu dari udara. jujur, Ginny kagum dengan kemampuannya."Rumahmu dipasangi mantra pelindung," jawab Luna sambil menyerahkan sebuah syal, mantel dan topi bulu kepada Ginny,"Seperti dirumah Harry. jadi, kita harus ber-apparate diluar. Dengan ini setidaknya kita tidak akan membeku," Luna mulai memakai mantel, syal dan topi bulunya sendiri. Ginny belum mempelajari ini di Hogwarts, dan dia sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi, ia ingin tahu apakah ia bisa menyihir sebuah gaun. Jika mantel yang ia kenakan bisa. Seharusnya gaun bukan masalah. Dan ia tidak harus membeli pakaian.

"Ayo," Luna menariknya ke pintu. Benar saja. Tepat ketika pintu dibuka, udara sedingin es dan salju menerpa mereka. Luna menarik tangan Ginny dan mereka berjalan beberapa meter dari pintu. Kemudian Luna berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Ginny,"Pegang aku, Ginny. Jangan lepaskan,"

"Aku sudah memegangmu," ujar Ginny, ia mempererat pegangan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Kemudian ia merasakan udara menelan mereka.

Ginny merasa ingin muntah ketika akhirnya ia mendarat disebuah gang sempit yang becek dan gelap, sepertinya salju yang jatuh ketempat ini langsung mencair. Tidak jauh darinya, Ginny melihat tumpukan sampah membusuk yang menyengat hidungnya."Uurgh..." Ginny mengeluh sambil menutup hidungnya, benar-benar tidak membantu,"Ayo kita keluar dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar muntah," ajaknya.

Luna langsung menurut, mereka berjalan menuju jalan raya. Ginny hampir tidak pernah ke dunia muggle sebelumnya. Makanya, ia berubah takjub dengan semua hal yang berbau muggle disini. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang dijalan raya. Toko-toko besar dengan sebuah televisi raksasa yang menyetel iklan-iklan tokonya. Hampir semua toko penuh dengan keluarga-keluarga yang berbelanja untuk natal.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Ginny sambil mempererat mantel ketubuhnya. Uap mengepul dari mulutnya.

Luna terus berjalan di trotoar tanpa menoleh ke arah Ginny dibelakangnya,"Kita di London,"

"London?" seru Ginny,"Kita bisa menggunakan jaringan floo ke Diagon Alley. Aku benar-benar tidak suka apparasi. Kita akan kemana?" Ginny menatap orang-orang yang berlalu disekitarnya, hampir semua orang yang mempunyai sesuatu yang mereka dekatkan di telinganya, dan mereka bicara sendiri. Apa namanya, ya? Pensil? Tapi, bukannya itu alat tulis?

"Kafe yang baru aku temukan ketika aku jalan-jalan kesini untuk belanja natal. Tempatnya menyenangkan," Luna tersenyum. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik ke kanan."Ini dia," ujarnya. Ginny ikut berbalik dan melihat apa yang dilihat Luna. Kafe itu cukup besar. Terdiri dari dua lantai dengan dinding kaca dilantai pertama. dan cermin dilantai kedua."Ayo masuk," Luna menggapai tangan Ginny dan sekali lagi menariknya. Rahang Ginny jatuh ketika ia melihat pintu didepannya membuka secara otomatis.

Ketika Ginny masuk, udara hangat menyambutnya, dan ia sangat bersyukur setelah dibekukan dalam udara sedingin es. Ada beberapa orang didalam kafe, tapi tidak banyak. Luna langsung menuju...resepsionis?

"Selamat pagi, Madam," sambut pelayan wanita berambut pirang sebahu dengan senyum luar biasa lebar,"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya minta _milk coffe _satu dan," Luna mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ginny yang tengah mengamati kafe,"kau minta apa Ginny? Apa _capucinno latte _seperti biasa?"

Ginny mengeryit,"Apa itu capucinno latte?" tanya Ginny tidak mengerti.

Luna memutar bola matanya dan bergumam tak jelas."Satu _milk coffe _dan satu _capucinno latte_,"

"Ada yang lain?" tanya si pelayan.

"Tidak," jawab Luna sambil menggeleng.

"Tunggu sebentar," pelayan wanita itu kemudian meninggalkan Luna dan Ginny.

"Apa itu capucinno latte?" desis Ginny.

"Sudah," Luna tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Ginny. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya,"Kau pasti akan suka," Luna mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian si pelayan kembali dengan dua buah cangkir ditangan. Luna memberikan salah satu cangkir itu kepada Ginny."Ikuti aku," perintahnya. Ginny menghela nafas dan hanya bias mengikuti Luna. Mereka menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai dua kafe. Luna duduk disalah satu sofa kosong di dekat kaca. Ginny tekejut ketika melihat bahwa kaca tersebut tembus pandang. Padahal jelas sekali ia mengingat bahwa kaca tersebut adalah cermin dari luar.

"Luna," ujar Ginny sembari duduk,"kenapa kaca ini tembus pandang?" tanyanya,"kayaknya dari luar ini sebuah cermin,"

"Salah satu barang muggle," jawab Luna sambil mengangkat bahu. Jawaban itu tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Ginny, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mendesak lebih lanjut. Ginny meminum kopinya. Dan mendapatkan dirinya sendiri menyukai cairan hangat itu.

"Ini lezat," gumam Ginny.

Luna tertawa kecil,"Itu minuman kesukaanmu, Ginny. Tentu saja kau menyukainya,"

Ginny meminum kopinya sekali lagi sebelum meletakkan cangkir coklat itu di meja."Jadi," ujarnya, ekspresinya berubah serius,"ceritakan padaku semuanya,"

Luna tersenyum lebar,"Dengarkan baik-baik"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry untuk EYD-nya and typos. Hope you like it. I know it's quite long. Please read and review. **

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukimu, sungguh. Tapi, sewaktu Malfoy menciummu di bawah mistletoe. Kau membalas ciumannya, dan kalian bercumbu seperti aku tidak ada disana. Menjijikan sebenarnya. Tapi, well, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Ketika kalian sudah berciuman selama lebih dari sepuluh menit. Akhirnya aku tidak tahan dan aku berdeham. Ternyata itu tidak mengalihkan kalian berdua. Aku yakin kalian bisa saja becinta jika aku tidak mencegah kalian. Akhirnya, aku meneriakkan namamu dan berpura-pura menjadi Professor McGonnagall, untung saja itu berhasil.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi kau sering sekali kena jebakan mistletoe dan pasti secara tidak sengaja disana ada Malfoy. Saking seringnya itu terjadi, aku jadi yakin kalau sebenarnya itu ciuman kerjaan Malfoy saja.

"Kemudian ada sebuah serangan beberapa hari kemudian, waktu itu masih liburan natal. Kebanyakan murid tidak ada disekolah. Professor Dombledore tewas saat serangan itu. Harry, Hermione dan Ron tidak kembali ke sekolah setelah natal. Tiba-tiba saja Hogwarts sudah dikuasai oleh para Pelahap Maut. Profesor Dombledore digantikan oleh Professor Snape.

"Kau, aku dan Neville menjadi pemimpin LD setelah Harry, Hermione dan Ron pergi. Setelah Hermione pergi otomatis posisi Head Girl kosong. Dan aku penasaran kenapa Kepala Sekolah tidak mengisi posisi itu dengan murid lain.

"Kemudian ada dua guru kejam Alecto Carow dan kembarannya, siapa juga namanya itu? Ah, ya, Amycus, mereka mengajar Ilmu hitam dan Muggle. Ya, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam diganti jadi hanya ilmu hitam.

"Kau, aku dan Neville seringkali harus menerima kutukan crucio kau tahu karena terus-menerus menjalankan LD. Tapi, karena mereka tidak punya banyak bukti. Mereka tidak bisa membubarkan kita. Awalnya aku berpikir itu aneh juga. Maksudku ketika kita kelas empat mereka berhasil menemukan kita Tapi, itu tidak mencegah mereka untuk menyiksa kita. Neville yang paling parah. Mereka memukuli hingga babak belur.

"Tapi, kita tak pernah menyerah. Kau bilang bahwa sebelum Harry, Hermione dan Ron pergi. Proessor Dombledore mewariskan pedang Gryfindor kepada Harry, tapi kementrian menolak menyerahkannya. Kita terus mencoba mencuri pedang itu. Sungguh konyol sebenarnya. Betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya kita waktu itu. Kita tahu itu tak akan pernah bisa berhasil, tapi kita terus saja mencobanya. Hasilnya kita jadi babak belur!

"Kemudian pedang itu dipindahkan. Kita sudah mencoba melacaknya tapi gagal. Aku jarang melihatmu hari-hari itu. Kecuali saat dikelas, makan, dan pertemuan LD hampir tidak pernah aku melihatmu!

"Terkadang aku melihatmu keluar dari ruang Head Boy dan Head Girl. Ketika kutanya kau tak pernah menjawabku. Aku juga memergoki mukamu jadi merah ketika ada Draco dan seringkali bertukar pandang. Akhirnya, aku menduga sendiri apa yang terjadi. Lalu, aku memergokimu sedang berciuman denganya di menara astronomi!

"Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu menceritakan semuanya. Kau bilang suatu hari tiba-tiba saja Draco menyergapmu dan bilang ia ingin bergabung dengan LD. Tapi, ia punya ide yang lebih baik, ia akan menyupplai informasi dan melindungi LD dari dalam. Itulah yang membuat Alecto dan Amycus Carrow tidak pernah tahu dimana kita mengadakan pertemuan LD.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya kepadanya begitu juga semua anggota LD. Tapi, kau tetap saja pacaran dengan Draco. Kau tetap bersamanya walaupun kami mengancam untuk mengucilkanmu, mengeluarkanmu dari LD. Tampaknya, kalian ini bear-benar jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain. Itulah yang membuka mataku. Akhirnya, aku mendukungmu dan Draco. Kau lah yang membuatku melihat siapa Draco itu sebenarnya.

"Pada akhir tahun ajaran akhirnya perang yang ditunggu-tunggu terjadi. Perang Terakhir, seperti itulah kita menyebutnya sekarang. Kau, aku, Neville dan sebagian besar anggota LD ikut berperang, termasuk Draco. Ia membuktikan kesetiaannya di perang itu.

"Ia membunuh Nagini, salah satu hocrux Voldemort. Ia juga membunuh ayahna sendiri, Lucius Malfoy, waktu itu Lucius akan membunuhmu, Ginny. Tapi, Draco mencegahnya dan ia menghabisi ayahnya sendiri. Dan ia lah yang menyelamatkan Harry sewaktu ia hampir saja dibunuh Voldemort. Tapi, ia menerima kutukan yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk Harry. Pada akhirnya, Harry berhasil membunuh Voldemort.

"Tapi, Draco terluka. Kutukan itu membuat Draco koma selama beberapa hari. Kau menungguinya setiap hari. Aku benar-benar belum pernah melihat rasa cinta sebesar itu. Kau benar-benar mencintainya, aku tidak usah mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri untuk mengetahui itu. Aku tahu dari cara kau menatapnya. Dan ia juga mencintaimu, sama besarnya jika tidak lebih. Akhirnya Draco sadar setelah seminggu koma. Dan kau langsung menciumnya seperti kau tak akan pernah menciumnya lagi. Ron benar-benar shock. Dia hampir saja membuat Draco kembali koma. Semua orang shock. Tapi, mereka bisa menerima Draco. Draco sudah membuktikan dirinya sendiri.

"Narcissa Malfoy, ibu Draco, bunuh diri tak lama kemudian. Draco mewarisi seluruh kekayaan keluarganya dan menjual Malfoy Manor. Ia membuka perusahaan yang bergerak untuk memproduksi berbagai macam peralatan sihir dan menjadi partner baru Goarge. Orde dibubarkan tak lama kemudian. Karena Voldemort sudah tak ada lagi. Kau kembali ke Hogwarts untuk memulai tahun ketujuhmu, begitu juga Harry, Hermione dan Ron.

"Tiga tahun kemudian, tiba-tiba saja kau mengumumkan bah kau hamil. Seperti yang sudah kau tahu sebelumnya. Ron mematahkan hidung Draco. Sebastian lahir tanggal 19 Agustus 2002. Untuk informasi saja, nama lahirnya Sebastian Nathaniel Malfoy. Kau dan Draco menikah setahun kemudian, tepat dihari ulangtahunmu. Enam tahun kemudian Ara lahir, tanggal 30 Juni. Nama lahirnya Ciara Helene kalau kau bertanya-tanya. Dan kalian hidup bahagia selama-lamanya, Selesai," Luna mengakiri ceritanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang pasti membuat pipinya sakit saking lebarnya.

"Oke…oke…" ujar Ginny, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang-panjang. Bayangan dirinya mencium Malfoy membuatnya ngeri,"Apa itu hocrux?"

"Itu ada belahan jiwa seseorang. Seseorang yang membelah jiwanya dan meletakkannya ke sebuah benda dalam usahanya untuk memiliki kehidupan abadi. Itu seperti memisahkan nyawa. Jadi, jika satu nyawa kita mati. Kita tidak akan mati karena kita masih memiliki nyawa lainnya. Tapi, kehidupan seperti itu tidak menyenangkan,"

"Berhenti mengatakan kita," pinta Ginny,"Ceritakan tentang yang lain. Bagaimana dengan Harry dan Hermione?"

Luna meneguk kopinya dan meletakkannya kembali dimeja,"Yah, apa yang kauharapan dari Harry dan Hermione, huh?" itu adalah pertanyaan retoris,"Mereka selalu sempurna bersama. Mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Secara garis besarnya semuanya bermula ketika Ron pergi meninggalkan mereka karena sudah muak dengan perjalanan tanpa tujuan itu, mencari hocrux. Mereka berdua jadi semakin dekat. Dan Harry mengakui perasaan di Perang Terakhir.

"Mereka hampir saja membuatku mau menangis tahu? Kecuali adeganmu saat Draco terluka, tentu saja itu juga membuatku hampir berlinang air mata. Mereka menikah, seperti yang diharapkan banyak orang, tentu saja. James dan Lily lahir tanggal 25 Desember 2001, kau dan Draco adalah orangtua baptis Lily dan aku serta Ron adalah orangtua baptis James. Itu jadi mengingatkanku, Harry dan Hermione adalah orangtua baptis Sebastian, tidak heran Sebastian mirip sekali dengan Hermione. Mereka berdua sama-sama sangat melindungi hak-hak para peri rumah dan sama-sama kutu buku. Bahkan Hermione berkata ia akan menyerahkan SPEW kepada Sebastian begitu ia cukup umur. Tujuh atau delapan tahun kemudian Al, anak ketiga mereka lahir,"

Ginny tidak tahu jika Sebastian suka membaca, apa yang dia harapkan? Dia baru bertemu Sebastian kemarin."Al?" ulang Giny,"Maksudmu anak lelaki kecil yang mirip sekali dengan Harry itu? Nama aslinya benar-benar, Al?"

"Albus Severus,"

"Severus?" Ginny terkejut,"Bukankah itu nama kecil Profesor Snape?"

"Yah, ternyata Snape itu telah berjasa begitu besar bagi kita. Ia telah melindungi Harry sejak masih kecil dan menjadi mata-mata untuk Dombledore. Profesor Snape tewas di Perang Terakhir. Harry mengabadikan namanya sebagai nama puteranya,"

Ginny tersenyum sendiri, entah kenapa, alas an tepatnya ia tidak tahu,"Bagaimana denganmu ceritamu dan Ron. Aku benar-benar penasaran,"

Muka Luna langsung memerah,"Well, tidak banyak yang bisa dibicarakan. Kami hanya dekat sewaktu Ron mengulangi tahun ajarannya. Dan suatu hari ia mengajakku kencan,"

"Sepertinya ada satu cerita dibalik itu," ujar Ginny,"tapi aku tidak mau memaksa. Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Hanya beberapa hari setelah Harry dan Hermione. Aurora lahir bulan Januari 2002. Seharusnya kau melihat wajah Ron waktu itu. Dia meringis terus tanpa henti-henti sambil menatap Aurora,"

"Banyak sekali hal yang sudah aku lewatkan. Bagaimana dengan keluargaku yang lain? Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Goarge, Fred?" Ginny bisa melihat ekspresi Luna berubah ketika ia menyebutkan nama terakhir. Tapi, secepat ekspresi itu dating, secepat pula itu menghilang. Luna sepertinya benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ayah dan ibumu baik-baik saja mereka masih tinggal di The Burrow. Bill menikah dengan Fleur tentu saja dan mereka memiliki tiga anak Victoria, Louise dan Dominique. Charlie masih tinggal di Rumania. Ia sekarang menjadi kepala penangkaran naga disana. Percy sekarang bekerja bersama Goarge mengembangkan Sihir Sakti Weasley. Ia menikah dengan Audrey, asisten Hermione, dan mereka memiliki dua orang anak perempuan Lucy dan Molly. Goarge menikah dengan Angelina Johnson, mereka memiliki dua anak kembar Frederick dan Roxanne,"

"Dan Fred?"

"Fred…..Fred baik-baik saja," Luna memasang senyum sedih.

"Oke, aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi,"

Luna menatap Ginny. Ginny bisa melihat ketakutan dan kecemasan terpancar dari mata biru jernihnya. Dan Ginn tidak tahu untuk alasan apa."Ingat ketika kau menyihir pakaian-pakaian itu? Aku cuma ingin tanya jika kita bisa menyihir pakaian-pakaian itu kita tidak perlu membuang-buang uang untuk membeli baju, iya kan?"

Luna menghembuskan nafas. Ginny terkejut ketika menyadari Luna tampak lega. Sedetik kemudian Luna memutar bola matanya,"Apa ini semua membuat kepala gegar otak, Ginny? Tentu saja kita harus membeli baju. Mereka akan menghilang dalam 24 jam. Itu semua diatur di Hukum Gamp tentang Transfigurasi Elemental,"

"Pakai Bahasa Inggris, dong," ujar Ginny.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Ron, Gin," Luna memutar bola matanya sekali lagi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aku baru membaca ulang Twilight sagaku. Dan apakah kalian menyadari bahwa aku mengambil salah satu dialog Luna di chapter 5 dari sana, mungkin juga itu kata-kata umum, tapi aku mengambilnya dari New Moon.**

**This is the next chapter. I always hope you like it. Please review. Because it's like my fuel. Please. Please. Please.**

**Bad or good, let me know it. **

**Sorry for EYD and typos. R&R.**

**And...**

**Disclaimer : it's all belong to J.K Rowling (sad). I hope it's all belong to me.**

Jadi, setelah penjelasan panjang lebar tentang apa yang telah ia lewatkan selama sembilan belas tahun. Ginny menghabiskan hampir sepanjang waktunya dirumah Hermione. Hermione, tentu saja, telah menendang si kembar dari perpustakaannya. Tapi, tetap memaksa mereka membaca buku tebal berdebu di depan perapian.

Sebenarnya, Ginny merasa kasihan dan ingin sekali menyelamatkan mereka. Dua anak lelaki manis yang tampangnya persis seperti Ron ketika kecil. Tapi, Luna langsung mencegahnya. Ginny belum cukup mengenal kedua setan kecil itu.

Sehari itu Ginny dan Luna hanya duduk di beranda. Menonton Sebastian, James, Lily, Ara dan Al bermain quidditch. Tampaknya, Harry telah memasang semacam mantra pelindung. Salju-salju menghilang dan lenyap diangkasa. Setiap kali salju tersebut menyentuh perisai tak kasat mata itu, muncul kilauan cahaya.

Ketiga anak yang lebih besar berkelompok sendiri, memperebutkan sebuah quaffle. Lily terus menerus mengeluh karena ia adalah seorang seeker bukan chaser. Tapi, kedua anak lelaki yang lain hanya tertawa. Sementara Ara dan Al hanya terbang membumbung tinggi diangkasa dengan dua sapu yang lebih kecil di sisi lain.

"Sebastian itu chaser yang hebat," komentar Luna sambil melihat Sebastian yang berputar-putar ditegak lurus terbang keudara diatasnya,"persis seperti kau. Tapi, kalau Ara kulihat dia bakal bisa mengalahkan Harry. anak itu benar-benar punya bakat alam," matanya kini menatap Ara yang tengah tertawa bersama Al.

Ginny memutuskan menerima ajakan Hermione untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Harry pulang tepat sebelum makan malam dimulai. Selama makan malam, semua orang seperti punya kelompok sendiri-sendiri. Hermione berbicara dengan Sebastian tentang Gerakan Pembebasan Elf terbaru di Semenanjung Balkan, dan topik itu benar-benar tidak menarik minat Ginny. James dan Lily tengah bertengkar tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut baju, Ginny benar-benar tak bisa mengikutinya. Harry dan Luna membicarakan tema yang akan digunakan Luna pada majalah The Quibbler minggu depan, berharap bisa menampilkan kehidupan seorang Auror, Ginny makin tidak tertarik. Ara dan Al tertawa tentang sesuatu, Ginny bahkan tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan Nigel serta Noah berbisik-bisik, Ginny menduga itu untuk trik baru mereka. Ginny hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil terus makan makanannya tanpa berkata apapun.

Setelah makan malam selesai. Ginny langsung ber-floo ke Kediaman Malfoy dengan Winky yang sudah menunggu didepannya.

"Dad sudah pulang, Winky?" tanya Sebastian.

"Belum, Master Sebastian,"

Sebastian menatap adiknya,"Dad pasti besok pulang. Dia kan sudah janji. Kita akan berbelanja di London besok," ia menguap,"kurasa aku lelah. Aku akan langsung ke kamar. Selamat malam Mom, Ara, Winky," Sebastian tidak menatap Ginny lagi ketika ia melangkah menuju tangga. Suara langkah kakinya hilang setelah beberapa lama.

"Aku juga capek, Mommy. Aku mau tidur," ujar Ara.

"Kau mau Mommy tidur denganmu atau membacakanmu buku cerita?" tanya Ginny.

Ara menggeleng."Mommy kesini," ujarnya sambil memberi isyarat supaya Ginny menunduk dengan kedua tangannya. Ginny menaikkan alisnya, tapi ia tetap menurut.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Ginny membungkuk. Dan Ara mencium pipinya.

"Aku sayang Mommy. Selamat malam," Ara terlihat malu-malu ketika ia menghampiri Winky dan mencium pipi Winky,"Aku juga sayang padamu, Winky. Selamat Malam," ujar gadis kecil itu sebelum berlari ke arah tangga.

"Jangan lupa ganti pakaianmu sebelum tidur," seru Ginny sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian beralih ke arah Winky, senyum lebarnya masih terpasang diwajahnya,"Istirahatlah, Winky," ujar Ginny,"Kau terlihat lelah,"

"Baik, Mistress Ginny," ujar Winky,"Selamat malam, Mistress Ginny," dengan itu Winky berjalan melewati Ginny. Ginny berpikir sendiri dimana kamar Winky. Sepertinya Winky berjalan menuju dapur. Ginny tidak suka dengan bayangan mungkin saja Winky tidur didalam lemari.

Ginny berjalan mengikuti Winky. Dan melihat dari balik dinding dapur ketika sebuah pintu tak kasat mata tiba-tiba terlihat. Winky membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam. Sedetik kemudian pintu itu tak ada lagi. Ginny mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar yakin akan apa yang ia lihat. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan kamar tersembunyi itu. tapi, ia takut bertanya pada Winky bisa membuatnya curiga. Ia harus menemui Luna atau Hermione jika ingin mengetahuinya.

Akhirnya Ginny berjalan ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Ginny langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Mengambil satu sesi mandi panjang yang menyenangkan. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar. Apakah itu Sebastian atau Ara? Sepertinya bukan, ini adalah langkah kaki seorang lelaki, tapi jelas bukan langkah kaki Sebastian. Langkah kaki ini lebih dalam. Jangan-jangan ada perampok atau semacamnya. Tapi, ini kan rumah penyihir. Tidak mungkin ada perampok. Kecuali jika perampoknya juga penyihir. Bagaimana caranya perampok bisa masuk? Seingatnya Luna pernah bilang jika rumahnya dilindungi mantra pelindung.

Ginny langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan memutuskan, setelah segala macam pengalamannya, bahwa rumah penyihir paling hebat pun bisa dibobol. Dia bersyukur sekali ketika teringat bahwa tongkatnya masih berada disaku belakang celana jeansnya. Dengan segera Ginny mengambilnya dan membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba. Tak perlu perlahan-lahan atau hati-hati. Satu jeblakan pintu keras untuk mengejutkan akan lebih baik.

"Suspendo Aeres," teriak Ginny. Dan perampok itu terangkat ke udara dengan satu kaki tergantung seperti ada yang memegangi. Rambut pirangnya jatuh ke bawah. Mata kelabunya menatap Ginny bingung plus kesal.

"Ginny, apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?" teriak si perampok,"Turunkan aku sekarang juga,"

Sialan! Tentu saja, kenapa Ginny tidak memikirkannya? Tentu saja itu Malfoy.

Ginny menurunkan tongkatnya dan menghentikan sihirnya bekerja. Malfoy langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Ginny menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Setidaknya karena ia tidak boleh membiarkan Malfoy curiga dengan satu tindakan bodohnya lagi.

Ginny berlari ke arah Malfoy, memasang tampang cemas dan bersalah."Maaf, Mal-Draco. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau hampir membuat leherku patah, Gin" keluh Malfoy sambil mengelus-elus lehernya,"untungnya kepalaku tidak jatuh duluan,"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kukira kau perampok," Ginny membantu Malfoy berdiri dan menuntunnya ke ranjang. Dia benci sekali melakukan hal ini.

"Yang benar saja, Gin," ujar Malfoy,"Rumah ini dilindungi mantera perlindungan paling hebat, bukan maksudku menyombongkan, tapi kau tahu bahwa mantera perlindungan di rumah ini paling hebat didunia. Lebih hebat dari perlindungan dirumah Potter. Tak ada satu orang asing pun yang dapat masuk kemari tanpa izin kita,"

"Aku lupa, oke?" seru Ginny sambil bersedekap diatas dada, tanpa alasan yang jelas ia menjadi kesal,"Omong-omong, Ara kangen padamu,"

"Yah, aku sudah mencoba meluangkan waktuku sebanyak mungkin. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini permintaan kementrian jadi semakin tidak terkendali. Seharusnya aku membicarakan ini dengan Hermione, setidaknya ia bisa meminta para Petinggi Kementrian untuk mengurangi jumlah pesanan mereka ketika natal atau meminta Potter untuk meliburkan Departemennya sekalian," wajah Malfoy berubah sedih, ekspresi ini baru bagi Ginny dan ia merasa kekesalannya hilang digantikan dengan emosi lembut yang asing.

"Ara pasti mengerti. Mereka pasti mengerti," ujar Ginny, mencoba menghibur Malfoy.

Malfoy berdiri sambil meringis, ia mengetuk kepala Ginny,"Sesuatu harus diperbaiki didalam sana. Jadi, kau tidak lupa terus,"

Ginny membelalakkan matanya ketika Malfoy tertawa. Sekali saja si brengsek itu jadi manis, detik berikutnya ia sudah jadi 'si brengsek' lagi. Ginny masih membelalakkan matanya dan menatap tepat ke arah Malfoy seperti seorang pemburu menatap mangsanya. Malfoy mengambil setelan baju dari lemari, sepertinya dia akan mandi. Kemudian Ginny menatapnya membuka bajunya satu lapis demi satu lapis dengan senyuman menyeringai. Ginny harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah rahangnya jatuh terbuka ketika melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Tubuh sempurna itu. Tubuh Malfoy yang pucat seperti batu granit disinari cahaya lampu. Batu granit yang dipahat dengan sempurna.

Malfoy berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan berbalik masih dengan senyuman menyeringai diwajahnya."Kau mau ikut, sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Yang benar saja," seru Ginny dengan nada jijik, langsung memalingkan dan mengubur wajahnya dibantal. Ginny bisa mendengar tawa Malfoy ketika ia menutup pintu kamar mandi. Kenapa juga ia harus _terpana _melihat tubuh Malfoy? Apa bagusnya, sih? Semua otot itu, perutnya yang six pack...

Uurgh! Rasanya Ginny ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi memikirkan ajakan Malfoy tadi dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi jika ia menerimanya, ia tahu itu cuma bercanda. Tapi tetap saja. Kesadaran lain menghantamnya, bukankah Malfoy akan tidur disini? Bagaimana ia bisa tahan?

Ginny berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi, otaknya tak mau beristirahat juga. Ia bisa mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinannya. Tapi, langkah kaki Malfoy tidak menuju ke arahnya, ke arah ranjang. Melainkan ia melangkah menuju pintu. Ginny bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup perlahan. Apa yang Malfoy lakukan diluar? Tentu saja bisa banyak hal. Ini rumahnya juga. Tapi, apa sebenarnya?

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kembali dibuka dan ditutup. Langkah-langkah kaki sekarang menuju ke ranjang. Tempat tidur berderit pelan ketika mendapatkan beban tambahan. Jantung Ginny bergedup kencang. Udara hangat tiba-tiba menggelitik lehernya.

Ginny berbalik, seperti reflek, luar biasa cepat. Malfoy tampak tidak terkejut. Ia menutup matanya. Dan bibirnya merahnya yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya mendekat ke arah Ginny. Sekali lagi, refleks mengambil alih.

PLAK

Sekali lagi, Malfoy mengelus pipinya yang sekarang hampir semerah bibirnya. Sekali lagi, pandangan bingung dan kesal terlintas di matanya yang kelabu. Sekali lagi, ia bertanya,"Untuk apa itu, Gin?"

"Tak ada," Ginny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan satu hal bodoh lagi."Tidurlah. kau lelah. Aku juga lelah. Aku...mmm...sedang didatangi tamu bulananku, kau tahu?"

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kau bertingkah aneh?" ujar Malfoy, terdengar tidak percaya,"Lagipula, itu bukan berarti aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu. Aku hanya ingin menciummu, ya tuhan!"

"Itu sudah bagian dari peraturannya,"

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan?" tanya Malfoy, menyipitkan matanya.

Tamat sudah, Malfoy curiga.

"Sejak sekarang. aku mau tidur," seru Ginny kemudian langsung berbalik memunggungi Malfoy. Ginny bisa mendengar Malfoy mendesah dan berbaring. Ginny berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi, tidak bisa juga. Pikirannya benar-benar terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa Malfoy tidur disampingnya. Kenapa itu begitu menganggunya?

Akhirnya Ginny menyerah. Ia berbalik, mengubah posisinya sehingga ia bisa melihat Malfoy dengan jelas. Wajah Malfoy terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Suara nafasnya yang teratur mengalun lembut. Tiba-tiba Ginny bisa melupakan segala kekesalannya, segala macam perbuatan Malfoy yang telah ia lakukan pada keluarga Ginny, segala penghinaan itu. Lenyap. Ginny bisa melihat kemiripan wajah Malfoy dengan wajah Sebastian sekarang. Garis-garis wajah tampan yang sama. Ginny merasa ia bisa melihat wajah itu selama berjam-jam. Ia merasa tenggelam didalamnya...

Apa?

Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia pasti sudah gila atau semacamnya. Ginny berbalik lagi, kembali memunggungi Malfoy. Ia takut untuk berubah posisi. Ia takut ia akan berbalik lagi dan tidak tahan untuk menatap wajah itu. ginny berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidak membukanya kembali, setidaknya sampai besok pagi. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil. Tidur menjemputnya.

Ketika Ginny terbangun esok paginya. Ia menyadari Malfoy sudah tidak ada disampingnya, juga tidak ada di kamar mandi. Ginny memutuskan untuk segera mandi. Setelah mandi, ia turun kebawah.

Ditangga ia bisa mendengar suara-suara tawa. Malfoy pasti sudah bertemu Ara dan Sebastian. Benar saja dugaannya. Malfoy, Ara dan Sebastian sudah ada di meja makan. Malfoy menduduki meja yang biasanya digunakan Ginny dengan Ara dipangkuannya, menceritakan kegiatan di rumah Harry dan Hermione kemarin. Sementara Sebastian duduk disebelah kirinya, mendengarkan, sesekali menambahi atau hanya sekedar menggoda adiknya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Ginny sambil duduk disebelah kanan Malfoy.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Malfoy, Ara dan Sebastian bersama-sama. Setelah Ginny datang, perhatian Sebastian teralih kepada Winky. Dan segera, seperti biasa, memaksa Winky saparan bersama mereka. Ara berlari ke samping Ginny dan duduk dikursi disebelahnya.

"Mommy, hari ini kita jadi kan?" tanya Ara penuh semangat.

Ginny mengerutkan keningnya,"Jadi apa, sayang?"

"Jangan bilang Mommy lupa," semangat Ara langsung lenyap,"kita kan mau belanja untuk natal hari ini,"

Oh, tentu saja.

"Mommy tidak lupa, kok. Mommy cuma bercanda," Ginny memaksakan sebuah tawa garing,"Tentu saja kita pergi,"

Ara langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepanjang sarapan ia bercerita tentang apa saja yang akan ia beli untuk natal. Sebastian menimpali dengan komentar-komentar untuk menggoda adiknya. Setiap kali komentarnya berhasil ia tertawa. Ginny hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihat ini.

Dua jam kemudian, mereka sudah berada di London. Ginny terkejut sekali ketika tahu mereka menuju salah satu Mall muggle di London, bukannya berbelanja di Diagon Alley, seperti yang biasa Ginny dan keluarganya lakukan sejak dulu. Dan parahnya, ia sama sekali belum pernah ke mall.

Mereka menggunakan jaringan floo ke Diagon Alley. Dan Malfoy memanggil sebuah taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke mall.

Mall itu berada ditengah kota, sebuah bangunan super besar yang penuh orang. Berbagai macam orang dan barang disana benar-benar memukau Ginny, memukau tapi disisi lain juga menakutkan. Karena Ginny sama sekali asing dengan ini.

Mereka memasuki konter-konter besar, membeli berbagai macam hadiah. Hampir semua barangnya dipilih oleh Sebastian dan Ara, terkadang Malfoy memberi komentar, sedang Ginny hanya bisa menatap mereka bertiga.

"Mommy, bisakah Mommy membayar ini dikasir?" tanya Ara, menunjukkan sebuah boneka pink besar ke arah Ginny,"Aku suka ini,"

Kasir?

"Ya, um...tentu saja, sayang," Ginny mengiyakan karena jika ia menolak kemungkinan besar Malfoy jadi semakin curiga. Ginny melihat perempuan berseragam yang melayani beberapa orang yang membawa belanjaan. Ginny segera antri.

Orang terakhir didepannya sudah pergi. Ginny melangkah maju dan menyerahkan boneka tersebut sementara matanya menatap kotak bercahaya didepan pelayan. Angka-angka didalamnya bertambah. Jadi itu yang disebut-sebut ayahnya dulu, kampater.

"Maaf, Nyonya, apa anda mendengar saya?" tanya petugas kasir.

Ginny mengedipkan matanya, masih belum sadar jika ia menatap benda kotak itu terlalu lama."Ada apa?"

"Harganya 20 pound, Nyonya,"

"20 apa?"

"20 pound, Nyonya," petugas kasir mengulangi.

Sialnya, tidak hanya Ginny tidak tahu berapa 20 pound itu tapi ia juga tidak mempunyai uang muggle sesen pun.

"Hei, Mom,"

Ginny bersyukur sekali ketika melihat Sebastian berjalan menuju dirinya. Sebastian memotong antrian. Beberapa orang terlihat kesal dan marah-marah. Tapi beberapa anak gadis yang mengantri malah menyingkir dengan senang hati yang memekik pelan. Dasar remaja.

"Mom, kau melupakan dompetmu,"

"Kau seorang malaikat, Sebastian," seru Ginny, berterima kasih.

"Aku harap juga begitu, Mom," Sebastian tersenyum dan menyerahkan dompetnya.

"Tidak! Tidak!," tiba-tiba Ginny berseru keras sekali, orang-orang menatapnya heran,"Mmm...maksudku akan lebih praktis jika kau yang membayarnya sekalian, Sebastian," Ginny menurunkan suaranya.

Sebastian menatap Ginny sesaat, cokelat bertemu coklat. Kemudian Sebastian menunduk dan membuka dompetnya,"Well, berapa, Nona?" tanyanya pada Petugas Kasir.

"20 pound," jawab Petugas Kasir,

Sebastian menyerahkan lembaran uang dan Petugas Kasir menerimanya, kemudian ia memberi Ginny bungkusan berisi boneka tersebut."Terima kasih," ujar petugas itu.

"Sama-sama," ujar Ginny sambil tersenyum kemudian keluar dari antrian. Ginny dan Sebastian berjalan, mencari Ara dan Malfoy. Ginny memperhatikan Sebastian yang berjalan dengan santai, memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana jeansnya sambil bersiul pelan. Tentunya ia sudah cukup besar untuk menyadari ada yang salah dengan ibunya."Kau tidak berpikir ada yang salah denganku, iya kan Sebastian?" tanya Ginny, hati-hati dan pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa aku harus berpikir begitu, Mom?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Well, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kukira Mal-ayahmu pasti berpikiran seperti itu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kukira kau memang sudah aneh sejak lahir, Mom. Aku sudah tanya Nenek Molly, lho"

Ginny membelalakkan matanya kearah Sebastian yang meringis lebar,"Kau memang benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu, Sebastian,"

"Aku tahu. Aku memiliki wajah tampannya,"

"Tidak. Kau sama brengseknya seperti dia,"

"Mom," seru Sebastian, pura-pura terkejut dan sakit hati,"Aku masih dibawah umur, Mom. Lagipula, walaupun aku sama brengseknya dengan Dad setidaknya aku masih tampan,"

Ginny hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan anak lelaki itu.

"Mommy!" Ara berseru. Ia berlari ke arah Ginny dengan dua bungkusan besar dikedua tangannya. Dibelakangnya Malfoy membawa setumpuk besar belanjaan. Ginny benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya, Ginny akan melihat Malfoy seperti ini. Berlari-lari dengan tangan penuh belanjaan. Dan dia memang benar-benar tertrawa.

"Jangan tertawa terus, Gin" ujar Malfoy kesal,"Bantu aku ini,"

"Tenang, Draco," Ginny seketika terkesiap dengan seberapa mudahnya ia menyebutkan nama Malfoy sekarang, Draco. Draco.

"Mom, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengambil beberapa belanjaan dari tangan Dra-Malfoy. Malfoy. Namanya Malfoy. Bukan Draco.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ginny mengambil bagiannya, ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan Malfoy, ia merasakan bagian itu terasa lebih panas dari bagian yang lain. Dengan gerakan reflek Ginny langsung menarik tangannya. Berharap rasa panas itu tidak menyebar ke pipinya, itu pasti akan sangat terlihat. Kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti itu?

"Mommy, ayo kita makan siang," seru Ara.

"Ayo, sayang," jawab Ginny. Mereka makan di restoran cepat saji. Ginny tidak tahu kenapa Dra-Malfoy. Ia harus mengingat itu. Malfoy. Malfoy. Serta Ara dan Sebastian menyukai makanan seperti ini.

Ginny senang sekali ketika akhirnya mereka keluar dari Mall. Keluar dari peradaban asing itu. Malfoy, untung dia tidak salah lagi, memanggil taksi yang mengantar mereka ke Leaky Couldron.

Dan lebih senang lagi ketika ia sampai di Diagon Alley. Toko-toko dihiasi hiasan natal, bintang-bintang bersinar, santa klaus yang terbang dan pohon cemara tinggi.

"Ciara," ujar Malfoy sambil menjulurkan tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu.

Ara tersenyum dan memberi Malfoy sebuah tas kecil."Kumpulkan disini," Malfoy menunjuk area dibawahnya. Ara dan Sebastian menurut, menaruh belanjaan mereka disana. Ginny terpaksa menurut walaupun ia ragu-ragu. Semua barang belanjaan sudah dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Malfoy menarik tongkatnya dari balik jasnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah belanjaan itu.

"Reducio," ujarnya pelan. Dan barang belanjaan itu mengecil. Malfoy tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah tas kecilnya. Belanjaan yang sudah diperkecil itu mengikuti arah tongkat tersebut. Melayang di udara sebelum masuk ke tas.

"Ayo," ujar Malfoy. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Malfoy. Ginny benar-benar terkejut ketika mereka berjalan menyimpang dari arah ke perapian.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ginny tanpa berpikir.

"Kita mau ke Sihir Sakti Weasley, tentu saja, Mommy" jawab Ara.

Sihir Sakti Weasley masih berdiri dengan kokoh ditengah-tengah Diagon Alley. Ginny menyadari tak banyak hal yang berubah. Masih persis seperti terakhir kali ia datang ke tempat itu. Ginny segera masuk kedalam, ia disambut dengan serombongan burung warna warni. Tempat itu tampak lebih besar dan lebih banyak orang yang datang. Benar-benar ramai. Kembang api menyala di langit-langit. Disana-sini terdengar suara ledakan kecil. Burung-burung yang Ginny tak tahu ada menari-nari di udara.

"Hello, siapa yang datang?" seru salah satu dari si kembar, memeluk Ara dan memutarnya diudara. Ara memekik senang. Ginny cukup mengenal kedua kakak laki-lakinya itu, sehingga ia dengan mudah bisa membedakannya. Ia tahu itu adalah George. Ketika George berputar, membawa Ara bersamanya, Ginny membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencoba menahan teriakan ngeri dari mulutnya. Disisi tubuh George, yang seharusnya ada telinga, yang ada hanya lubang hitam. Seperti telinganya dipotong dari tubuh George.

"Hei, Gin, kau tak pernah terbiasa dengan ini ya?" tanya George tertawa, sambil menunjukkan sebelah telinganya yang hilang. Ia menurunkan Ara pelan-pelan. Ginny melompat ke arah kakaknya. Memeluknya. Apa pun yang terjadi pada kakaknya, itu pasti berat baginya."Hei, Gin, ada apa ini?" tanya George terkejut.

Ginny menarik diri perlahan. George tertawa, tapi Ginny menyadari ada yang hilang dari kakaknya. Ginny tidak tahu apa. Tapi, ia tahu sesuatu telah hilang.

"Ginny, kau yakin yang didalam sana tidak apa-apa?" tanya George sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Ginny.

"Hentikan, George," seru Ginny kesal sambil menjauhkan tangan kakaknya.

"Dengan senang hati, Adik Kecil," ujar George sambil meringis. Ia beralih ke arah Sebastian."Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya padaku tentang sesuatu, katakanlah," ujar George sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sebastian.

Sebastian langsung tersenyum,"Oh, banyak,"

"George," seru Draco,"Aku sudah bilang padamu,"

"Oh, sorry, Sebastian," ujar George,"Ayahmu mengancam akan membunuhku," tapi Ginny bisa melihat George mengedipkan matanya.

Ginny dan Ara berkeliling Sihir Sakti Weasley sementara George, Sebastian dan Malfoy berbicara tentang sesuatu. Sepertinya Malfoy tengah mengawasi George dan Sebastian, jika dilihat dari sorot matanya. Ginny senang-senang saja, ia menikmati setiap saat ketika Malfoy jauh darinya.

Mata Ginny berkeliling mencari-cari Fred, kedua kakaknya itu tak terpisahkan, tapi ia tidak melihat Fred dimana-mana."Dimana Fred?" gumamnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ara menatapnya bingung,"Mommy, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Ara.

"Aku tengah mencari Pamanmu, Fred,"

"Tapi, Paman Fred kan sudah meninggal,"

Ginny terkesiap. Fred meninggal. Ini tidak mungkin."Tidak, dia tidak mungkin meninggal," ujar Ginny, masih tidak percaya.

"Tapi, Mommy kau yang bilang sendiri. Paman Fred meninggal dalam perang,"

Ginny merasa matanya memanas. Dan bayangan kehilangan salah satu dari kakaknya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Dia harus memastikannya. Dia harus tahu faktanya."Sayang, kembalilah ke ayahmu, oke?"

"Mommy mau kemana?"

"Mommy, mau pergi sebentar. Bilang juga pada ayahmu kalau Mommy akan pulang nanti. Jangan cari Mommy,"

Ara mengangguk. Ginny langsung berlari keluar Sihir Sakti Weasley. Berlari melewati jalan-jalan Diagon Alley, menuju perapian.

"Kediaman Luna Weasley," seru Ginny diperapian, dan seperti biasa, api kehijauan melahapnya. Ginny bahkan tidak merasakan akibat dari transportasi itu. ia tidak merasakan pusing dan mual lagi. rasanya indra perasanya sudah mati rasa. Sementara hatinya takut jika yang dikatakan Ara benar adanya. Ginny belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk selama-lamanya, tapi ia hampir bisa merasakannya sekarang. Dan rasanya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

"Bibi Ginny, aku tidak tahu kau akan datang?" seru seorang anak perempuan, Aurora, sambil melompat dari sofa. Ketika gadis itu melihat wajah Ginny, senyumnya menghilang,"Bibi kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dimana ibumu?" tanya Ginny.

"Kurasa dia didapur,"

Dia tidak tahu dimana dapurnya."Aurora, bisakah kau memanggilkan ibumu," pinta Ginny.

"Baiklah," Aurora segera berjalan pergi. Ginny duduk disofa. Mengubur mukanya ditangannya.

"Ginny," seru Luna beberapa saat kemudian,"Astaga kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Luna khawatir. Ginny langsung memeluk Luna.

"Fred," bisik Ginny,"Fred meninggal,"

Tubuh Luna menjadi kaku dibawah tubuh Ginny. Kemudian Luna menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ginny menarik dirinya perlahan-lahan."Itu benar?" tanya Ginny ketakutan.

Mata biru Luna terlihat penuh kesedihan sebelum dia mengangguk,"Itu benar,"

"Ya, Tuhan," air mata Ginny tak terbendung lagi. Mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya.

"Ayo, Ginny," ujar Luna lembut,"Kita bicarakan ini dikamarku," Luna menarik Ginny berdiri. Ginny mengikutinya menaiki tangga berputar menuju lantai atas. Luna menuntunnya kesebuah kamar tidur."Duduklah, Gin," ujar Luna sementara ia duduk diranjang. Ginny menurut dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana dia meninggal?" tanya Ginny lemah.

"Fred meninggal sebagai seorang Pahlawan, Gin. Kita tak seharusnya bersedih atas kematiannya. Seharusnya kita bangga kepadanya. Fred meninggal dalam Perang Terakhir, Ginny," Luna berhenti sesaat, ia menunduk. Ginny tidak menyadari Luna menangis hingga ia mendengar isakan. Bukan isakannya. Tapi, Luna."Dia meninggal ketika melindungiku," ujar Luna, sementara ia berusaha menghentikan tangisannya sendiri,"terkadang aku masih merasa bersalah. Karena aku berpikir akulah yang telah membunuh Fred. Ron yang membuka mataku dan ia berkata bahwa kalaupun Fred tewas karena melindungiku. Fred tidak akan pernah menyesal karena menyelamatkanku. Aku kenal Fred sejak kami masih kecil. Kau tahu kita bertetangga jauh. Dia datang kerumahku ketika aku sembilan tahun, ibuku baru saja meninggal. Dan dia selalu datang, setiap hari selama musim panas sampai aku masuk Hogwarts. Fred adalah teman pertamaku. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku,"

"Oh, Luna," Ginny memeluk sahabatnya itu,"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," dan dua sahabat itu menangis bersama-sama, berduka atas kematian Fred Weasley, sosok yang sudah menjadi kakak bagi mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa berjam-jam, Ginny menarik dirinya."Luna?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin ke makam Fred,"

Luna tersenyum,"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya," ujar Luna sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri,"Ayo,"

_**To be continue...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here. Hope you'll like it. Once again, please review!**

**Sorry for EYD and typos and probably every mistakes. R&R! ; )**

**Disclaimer : it's all belong to J.K Rowling (sad). I only have Ara, Seabastian, Aurora, Gyreyson, Nigel and Noah. **

**

* * *

**

Luna dan Ginny berapparate kesebuah pemakaman yang sunyi. Pemakaman itu adalah sebuah padang rumput yang ditutupi salju. Ginny bisa melihat nisan-nisan ditanah. Nisan-nisan yang menandai setiap kehilangan, setiap kesedihan.

Ginny mengikuti Luna yang menuju kesebuah pohon. Luna berlutut dibawah pohon. Dan Ginny bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Luna. Sebuah makam dengan nama Fred diatasnya. Ginny berlutut disebelah Luna.

Ia sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang. Rasanya seperti ada lubang didalam dada Ginny, yang terasa sakit, berdarah dan menyedot semua energinya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang dan inilah apa yang hilang dari dalam diri George. Saudaranya, sahabat terbaiknya, partnernya, Fred Weasley. Dan kakak Ginny sudah hilang, direbut darinya.

Ginny mengambil tongkatnya, menyihir bunga mawar dari udara. Aneh memang, tapi Fred suka sekali dengan mawar. Ginny meletakkannya didepan nisan Fred. Luna menyentuh helai-helai mahkota bunga itu perlahan. Ginny bisa melihat Luna tersenyum."Mawar," ujarnya,"bunga kesukaan kami,"

Dan semuanya terasa masuk akal bagi Ginny. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau Fred peduli kepada Luna, sangat peduli. Entah itu platonik atau bukan, Fred menyayangi Luna. Dan ia tahu Ron benar. Mungkin Ron juga menyadari ini. Fred tak akan pernah menyesal menyelamatkan Luna. Fred tak akan pernah menyesal walaupun itu harus dibayar dengan seluruh kehidupannya sendiri. Demi menyelamatkan satu kehidupan lain yang sangat dipedulikannya.

"Luna," ujar Ginny,"kita harus pergi. Aku takut semua orang akan khawatirka jika kita berlama-lama disini. Aku semacam tidak bilang pada Malfoy kemana aku pergi,"

Luna berdiri, ia terlihat enggan meninggalkan makam ini."Sampai jumpa, Fred," ujarnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Fred," ujar Ginny.

"Rumah?" tanya Luna, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Rumah," Ginny mengangguk dan menerima tangan Luna. Mereka hilang kedalam udara.

Luna dan Ginny tiba di depan rumah keluarga Malfoy, diluar batas perlindungannya."Gin, aku harus segera pulang. Anak-anak tidak ada yang mengawasi. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Aurora. Ia bahkan tidak akan menyadari jika Nigel dan Noah meledakkan rumah,"

Ginny mengangguk dan memeluk Luna,"Terima kasih, Luna," ujarnya.

"Tak masalah," balas Luna. Luna mundur beberapa langkah sambil melambaikan tangannya dan hilang lagi kedalam udara. ginny menarik nafas panjang sebelum berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Ginny baru menyentuh knob pintunya ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Sepasang mata besar bulat menatapnya khawatir.

"Mistress Ginny," seru Winky. Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar menuju pintu.

"Ginny kau kemana saja?" tanya Malfoy dari belakang Winky diikuti Sebastian dan Ara.

"Aku akan menjawabnya. Tapi, setidaknya biarkan aku masuk kedalam. Disini dingin sekali,"

Winky langsung minggir. Ginny tersenyum kepadanya sebelum masuk kedalam. Menutup pintu dibelakangnya."Jadi, kemana saja kau?" tanya Malfoy, menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku kemarin kerumah Luna. Dan...um...ada barangku yang ketinggalan. Jadi aku tadi mengambilnya,"

"Ya, tapi setidaknya kau bisa bilang dulu kepadaku dulu. Bukannya nyelonong begitu saja. Gin, kau membuatku ketakutan sampai mati,"

"Tapi, ini barang penting. Maafkan aku. Jadi, sekarang kau tidak jadi mati?"

"Itu tidak lucu, Ginny" ujar Malfoy sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Mukanya yang tadi tegang dan cemas, sekarang sedikit lebih mengendur, walaupun kesalnya masih terlihat.

"Aku tahu," Ginny tersenyum. Malfoy menatap Ginny dan lelaki itu juga tersenyum. Ginny menyukai senyum itu, ia menyadari. Dan matanya, Ginny merasa bisa tenggelam didalam matanya yang kelabu, berkabut tapi memberi kehangatan. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Mommy," Ara menginterupsi, Ginny bersyukur sekali untuk ini. Ara menarik tangan Ginny,"Mommy, ayo kita membungkus hadiah-hadiah itu,"

Seharian itu, Ginny berterima kasih kepada Ara dalam hati karena Ara menjaganya tetap sibuk, membungkus hadiah-hadiah untuk diberikan kepada seluruh keluarganya. Sehingga pikiran tentang Fred tidak pernah sekalipun masuk dalam pikirannya.

Tapi, rasa kehilangan itu kembali setelah Ginny selesai melakukan pekerjaan. Ginny baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika tiba-tiba lubang itu rasanya seperti melemahkannya. Ginny bersandar ke pintu dan mencengkeram jantungnya. Karena rasanya ditempat itulah lubang itu ada.

Tepat saat itu Malfoy membuka pintu. Ginny tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengubah posisinya, untuk menghilangkan ekspresi wajahnya, untuk menyembunyikan emosinya."Ginny, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Malfoy khawatir. Ia mendekat ke arah Ginny seperti hendak memeluknya.

Ginny ingin sekali membiarkan Malfoy memeluknya, agar ia mempunyai tempat untuk bersandar. Tapi, ia malah menjulurkan tangannya. Menghentikan Malfoy setengah lengan jauhnya dari dirinya. Tangannya menyentuh dada Malfoy dan Ginny bisa merasakan detak jantung Malfoy. Ginny menghirup nafas panjang. Mencoba mengembalikan kekuatannya sendiri, ia bersyukur karena tidak menangis."Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ginny sambil berdiri tegak.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Malfoy.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" Ginny menegaskan.

"Makan malam sudah siap dibawah," ujar Malfoy. Menyentuh tangan Ginny yang ada didadanya, mengenggamnya. Ginny bahkan tidak menyadari jika tangannya masih berada didada Malfoy."Ayo," ujar Malfoy. Ginny membiarkan Malfoy mengenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya ke meja makan.

Ginny mencoba menghilangkan Fred dari pikirannya selama makan malam. Tapi, kurang berhasil. Ia pergi ke kamarnya lebih awal dari yang lain, bahkan lebih awal dari Ara. Ginny tidur diranjang, berbaring melingkar seperti bayi. Mendekap tubuhnya. Sementara air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ginny membayangkan jika kepergian Fred sebegini sakitnya, bagaimana jika ia kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya, semua orang yang ia sayangi.

Ginny tidak menyadari jika pintu kamarnya dibuka perlahan, dan tidak mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sebuah tangan halus yang hangat mengusap air matanya. Ginny mendongak dan melihat Malfoy yang tersenyum, matanya menunjukkan keprihatinan."Ginny," ujarnya,"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ginny tidak menjawabnya.

"Ginny, ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sedih," ujar Malfoy lagi,"Tatap mataku, Gin,"

Ginny mendongak dan mata itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditolak."Aku hanya memikirkan tentang Fred dan orang-orang yang gugur dalam perang. Entah kenapa, aku membayangkan bagaimana jika semua orang yang kukenal pergi. Semua orang yang ku sayangi,"

Malfoy mengusap air mata Ginny lagi, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari meja. Sebuah cangkir yang mengepul."Minumlah ini, Gin" Malfoy menjulurkan cangkir itu.

Ginny perlahan duduk dan mengambil cangkir tersebut, yang terasa hangat dikedua telapak tangannya. Ginny meminum cairan hangat yang berwarna coklat terebut,"Coklat," gumamnya.

"Itu adalah resepku setiap kali aku merasa sedih, Gin," ujar Malfoy. Malfoy mengambil cangkir itu dan meletakkannya dimeja disamping sisi ranjang Ginny."Jika aku mati, Ginny," ujar Malfoy sesaat kemudian,"Hal yang paling tidak aku inginkan adalah melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi sedih karena kepergianku. Bukan berarti itu akan terjadi. Tapi, jika memang terjadi dan kau kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Mereka pasti tidak ingin melihatmu menangis atau sedih karena mereka. Tapi, tenang saja Ginny. Aku akan melindungi semua orang yang kau sayangi. Itu pasti,"

Ginny tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja Malfoy menarik Ginny kedalam pelukannya. Ginny tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Malfoy. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Tapi, ia merasa nyaman. Semua ketakutan dan perasaan sedihnya hilang."Dan menangis bukan cara yang tepat untuk mengenang seseorang. Tapi tersenyum, Ginny. Karena mereka disana pasti juga akan tersenyum bersamamu. Jika kau menangis, mereka akan menangis bersamamu," bisik Malfoy ditelinga Ginny.

"Terima kasih, Draco," ujar Ginny sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Malfoy. Ginny mengangguk."Kalau begitu kau harus tidur,"

"Draco," panggil Ginny.

"Ya?"

"Temani aku disini," pinta Ginny.

Malfoy tersenyum,"Aku memang tidak berniat akan kemana-mana, kok"

Dan malam itu, dengan Malfoy yang berbaring disisinya, memegangi tangannya. Fred tidak datang kepikiran Ginny lagi. Ginny sudah bisa melepaskan Fred dan tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya. Karena Fred, akan tersenyum bersamanya.

Ginny terbangun keesokan paginya dan menyadari jika Draco sudah tidak ada disisinya. Ginny merasakan sedikit kekecewaan aneh yang menyergapnya. Tapi, ia segera menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ia segera mandi dan turun kelantai bawah.

Draco dan Ara sudah duduk dimeja makan. Tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan Ginny tersenyum balik, tidak ada kepura-puraan kali ini. Beberapa menit kemudian Sebastian turun. Rambut pirangnya masih berantakan. Tapi anak lelaki itu malah melarikan tangannya ke rambutnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Sebastian," ujar Draco,"setidaknya kau harus menyisir rambutmu itu,"

"Sorry, Dad," ujar Sebastian sambil duduk.

"Well, sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika rambut Sebastian seperti itu," ujar Ginny jujur.

"Ginny, dia jadi seperti anak berandalan," protes Draco.

"Tapi, itu keren,"

"Mommy, benar," timpal Ara kemudian beralih ke arah kakaknya,"Tian, kau terlihat lebih keren,"

"Aku merasa tersanjung," Sebastian menatap Draco sambil nyengir,"Dad, kalau para perempuan sudah bilang gaya rambut ini keren. Aku tidak akan menyisir rambutku seumur hidup. Mungkin seharusnya kau harus mencobanya juga, Dad"

"Aku tidak sudi punya gaya rambut yang sama seperti Potter,"

"Draco, ada Ara disini," Ginny mengingatkan,"jangan bicara kasar,"

"Maaf," ujar Draco kemudian berbalik ke arah Ara,"Jangan pernah gunakan kata itu, Ara. Kecuali kalau terpaksa,"

Ginny hendak memprotes Draco supaya menghilangkan kata terpaksa. Kata-kata kasar tidak boleh diutarakan dimana saja dan kapan saja. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah burung hantu terbang masuk dan meluncur ke meja makan. Hampir menghancurkan semua makanan jika saja tidak ada Winky yang langsng menyingkirkan hasil kerjanya ke satu sisi meja makan.

Burung hantu coklat itu membawa sebuah surat. Ginny mengambilnya. Burung itu mengingatkan Ginny kepada Errol, burung hantu keluarganya yang sudah tua dan mati. Seketika Ginny mengambil surat tersebut, burung hantu itu terbang. Ginny membaca amplopnya, akan menyerahkannya kepada siapa saja surat itu dituju. Tapi, surat itu ditujukan kepadanya. Masih terkejut, Ginny membukanya.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sebelumnya aku ingin menyampai seribu kata maaf. Benar Ginny, aku sungguh-sungguh._

_Masalahnya adalah aku kalah taruhan dari menejer tim Puddlemere United. Sehingga kita mau tidak mau harus bertanding dengan mereka lusa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah menganggu liburanmu._

_Tapi, Gin, jika kita kalah kita pasti akan dihabisi oleh media. Please, Ginny, kau adalah chaser terbaik yang pernah kami miliki. _

_Datanglah ke stadion Haversmith hari ini jam 10. Please..._

_Dari_

_Menejer Smith_

Bukankah stadion Haversmith adalah stadion Cuddley Channons?

_**To be continue...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okey, guys! I'm back**

**Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu. dan terima kasih pada semua yang sudah memberi review. **

**Aku tidak akan menyerah pada cerita ini. jadi guys, jangan biarkan aku menyerah degan cara terus memberi review, oke?**

**Sorry for EYD and typos. I hope you'll like it! keep waiting for the next chap**

**DIsclaimer : it's all belong t J.K Rowling**

**

* * *

**

Berita pertama adalah...

...teman kecil bulanan Ginny memang datang. Ginny harus benar-benar berhati-hati akan apa yang telah ia katakan. Mungkin ia dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat atau apa sehingga semua perkataannya mungkin jadi kenyataan, Ginny mendesah dalam-dalam.

Dan, berita utamanya adalah...

DIA TERNYATA SEORANG CHASER PROFESIONAL UNTUK CHUDDLEY CHANNONS!

Ginny berapparate ke depan stadion Haversmith. Stadion Haversmith adalah stadion besar beratap terbuka yang berbentuk oval dengan ketinggian puluhan kaki dari tanah. Stadion itu tampaknya diberi semacam mantra pelrindungan, tidak ada setitik salju pun yang jatuh ke bangunan raksasa tersebut. Ginny merapatkan jaketnya, menatap stadion itu, menatap satu kehidupan lain yang tidak dikenalnya membuatnya gugup.

Dengan keberanian Gryffindornyanya, Ginny melangkah memasuki stadion. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sekumpulan orang ditengah lapangan, empat orang lelaki dan tiga perempuan yang nampaknya tengah berdebat tentang sesuatu. Ketika Ginny memasuki lapangan ketujuh orang tersebut berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Ginny!" seru salah seorang lelaki gendut berkacamata dan memakai jas. Lelaki itu berlari ke arah Ginny dengan dua tangan terentang dan wajah dipenuhi kelegaan. Lelaki itu memeluk Ginny sebelum Ginny bisa bereaksi apapun. Dan memeluknya erat. Sungguh erat.

"Uhh...mmmm...kau akan menghancurkan tulangku!" protes Ginny berusaha keluar dari pelukan lelaki itu. si lelaki buru-buru menarik dirinya.

"Sorry, Gin. Tapi, terima kasih. Kau benar-benar penyelamatku," seru si lelaki, masih memegang lengan Ginny erat.

"Oke...oke...tapi hentikan bertingkah seperti ini," Ginny terang-terangan merasa tidak nyaman dan menarik dirinya menjauhi si lelaki. ginny melihat papan nama disaku jasnya, Smith.

"Ginny!" seru seorang lelaki dibelakang Smith. Lelaki itu bertubuh besar, berkulit hitam dan beralis tebal. Persis seperti orang India."Seharusnya kau tidak datang, uurgh!" lelaki itu berteriak dengan aksen yang aneh.

Ginny menatapnya bingung.

"Dia bertaruh," timpal seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan nada acuh tak acuh,"kalau kau tidak datang kita tidak akan bermain untuk Smith,"

"Ayolah teman-teman!" ujar Smith,"jangan terlalu kejam. Jika kita kalah, dewan direksi akan menghancurkanku,"

"Maka dari itu sebaiknya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, Smith. Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" teriak lelaki itu histeris,"burung hantumu itu datang tepat pada waktu aku sedang makan malam dengan seorang gadis. Kau tahu aku sudah bayar mahal-mahal. Kau malah menghancurkan semua makan malamku dan menghancurkan mukaku didepan seluruh orang direstoran!"

"Sudah, sudah," teriak lelaki lain, kali ini lelaki muda berambut emas, dengan nada santai,"Jangan berlebihan Rahul. Mungkin itu memang sudah sepantasnya kau dapatkan mengingat kau berniat selingkuh dengan gadis itu,"

"Leon benar," seru seorang gadis berambut tembaga,"Jika kita tidak bermain muka kita akan dilindas didepan media. Puddlemere United menjebak kita. Kita harus bermain,"

"Kapan kita bermain?" tanya seorang lelaki yang tampaknya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Ginny. Ginny mengenali lelaki itu sebagai Oliver Wood.

"Lusa. Di stadion Puddlemere United," jawab Smith.

"Aku yakin mereka menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kita. Kalau begitu kita harus berlatih. Aku tak akan biarkan satu quaffle pun masuk ke gawangku,"

Wajah Smith langsung berubah cerah,"Terima kasih, Oliver," serunya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Accio sapu terbang!" teriak Oliver, dan tujuh sapu terbang ke arah mereka semua. Satu sapu terbang menuju Ginny.

"Aku...aku akan mengambil bola-bolanya," ujar Smith kemudian berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Rahul!" ujar Oliver dan Rahul pun melesat ke udara. rahul bermanuver, berputar cepat dan menukik, Ginny hampir tidak bisa melihatnya karena kecepatan Rahul.

"Aku tahu dia cepat dan beater yang hebat" komentar Leon,"Tapi dia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya yang meledak-ledak seperti anak kecil itu,"

Tepat saat itu tiga bola meluncur ke udara, quaffle, snitch dan sebuah bludger.

"Yeah, juga berhenti menjadi playboy," lelaki berambut hitam menimpali. Membuat mereka tertawa.

"Hei, aku dengar itu," teriak Rahul dari udara,"Faraday! Johnston! Kalian akan mati!" Rahul menendang sebuah bludger, yang melesat menuju Faraday (Leon) dan Johnston.

Leon dan Johnston menatap satu sama lain dan bicara bersamaan,"Kita mati," ujar mereka. Kemudian mereka langsung menaiki sapu, dan melesat ke udara, mencoba menghindari bludger yang terus-terusan mengejar mereka. Rahul tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Leon dan Johnston yang melesat menghindari bludger.

"Hentikan, Rahul!" perintah Oliver dari bawah dan melemparkan sebuah pemukul bludger yang seperti pemukul baseball.

Rahul terlihat enggan. Tapi ia melesat meraih pemukul itu. kemudian melesat lagi mendekati bludger yang masih mengejar Leon dan Johnston kemudian memukul bludger itu hingga bola itu terlempar tinggi sekali diudara. Ginny tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ginny, Elena, Fran," ujar Oliver,"Jangan Cuma berdiri saja disitu!" gerutu Oliver.

"Tenanglah Oliver," ujar wanita berambut hitam kemudian melesat menuju Oliver.

Wanita berambut tembaga menoleh ke arah Ginny,"Sialan Oliver itu," bisiknya,"ia jadi seperti ini sejak awal musim ini. Aku tahu ini musim terakhirnya dan dia ingin memenangkan semua pertandingan. Tapi, dia bisa benar-benar merepotkan kita semua," desah wanita itu,"Ayo terbang, Gin. Aku tidak mau Oliver memecahkan gendang terlingaku," wanita itu terbang mendahului Ginny. Ginny mengikuti wanita itu terbang, menjejakkan kakinya perlahan ditanah. Tapi, tidak seperti dugaannya. Sapu itu melesat maju terbang di udara.

Ginny mencoba mengeremnya tapi sapu itu tidak berhenti-berhenti juga."Sial!" umpat Ginny ketika ia melihat palang didepannya. Ginny menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tabrakan tepat ketika tangan menemukan sebuah tombol dan dengan putus asa Ginny memencetnya. Sapunya tiba-tiba saja berhenti, tapi tubuh Ginny terlempar ke tanah. Ginny merasa punggungnya serasa hampir remuk.

Smith, Oliver, Rahul, Leon, Johnston, Elena dan Fran melesat ke arah Ginny. Oliver membantu Ginny berdiri dengan wajah super cemas,"Kau tidak apa-apa Ginny?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya wanita berambut tembaga.

"Apakah ada sesuatu pada sapumu?" tanya Johnston yang memegang sapu Ginny dan mulai mengecek sapu Ginny. Ginny berjalan menuju Johnston dan merebut sapunya.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan," ujar Ginny, kemudian ia menatap warna wajah Smith yang berubah warna,"tenang saja, aku masih akan tetap bermain," kata-kata itut erlontar begitu saja dari mulut Ginny tanpa bisa dibendung. Ginny ingin sekali bisa menarik kata-katanya sendiri."Aku...aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat. Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini tapi aku akan datang berlatih besok. Besok masih ada latihan, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Oliver langsung menjawab,"Ditempat dan jam yang sama,"

"Baiklah. Sorry teman-teman,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Gin" ujar wanita berambut tembaga,"tidurlah yang nyenyak hari ini dan kembalilah besok,"

"Kurasa aku harus membawa sapu ini. Kurasa memang ada yang sedikit salah dengan sapu ini,"

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya, Ginny-" ujar Johnston.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk memperbaikinya," buru-buru Ginny memotong."Aku harus pergi sekarang," Ginny langsung ber-apparate keluar stadion.

Ginny berapparate ke rumah Luna. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya menyeberangi halaman bersalju dan mengetuk pintu.

Luna membuka pintu, matanya membelalak shock ketika melihat Ginny didepannya."Ginny apa yang kaulakukan disini? Semuanya baik-baik saja,kan?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

"Oke, tapi bagaimana kau bisa berapparate kesini?"

Duh.

* * *

"Ok, aku sudah mengirim anak-anak ke rumah ibumu," ujar Luna, melangkah keluar dari perapian,"Ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan padamu,"

"Terima kasih, Luna," ujar Ginny,"Kau memang sahabatku,"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," ujar Luna sambil melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Coba biasakan menaiki sapumu dulu, Ginny" teriak Luna. Ginny sudah berada diudara, melesat menggunakan sapunya dan mengerem tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi, Ginny terlempar ke udara.

Luna berlari ke arah Ginny dengan wajah cemas,"Oke, ini tidak akan berhasil. Kurasa kau harus membaca teorinya dulu," Luna menyerahkan sebuah buku yang sudah terbuka pada Ginny."baca ini,"

Ginny mengambilnya dan membacanya sesaat.

* * *

Ginny ber-apparate ke kediaman Malfoy pada sore hari. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luna tadi, tentu saja Ginny sudah membaca teori tentang berpparate. Ia tahu teori untuk berapparate hanya saja belum pernah mempraktekkannya.

Badan Ginny pegal-pegal dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit setelah berkali-kali mengalami jatuh yang menyakitkan. Tapi, akhirnya ia berhasil menaiki sapu tersebut dengan benar. Bahkan tanpa tombol rem darurat itu, yang ternyata selalu melemparkan pengendaranya.

"Mommy!" teriak Ara dari ruang keluarga. Ara memeluk Ginny, membuat Ginny mengerang kesakitan."Kenapa Mommy harus bermain? Ini kan natal," Ara merengut kesal pada Ginny.

Ginny berlutut, sehingga wajahnya selevel dengan Ara,"Mommy hanya akan bermain sampar lusa, setelah itu kita bisa bermain bersama. Lagipula ayahmu ada disini, Ara. Juga Sebastian,"

"Memangnya ada permainan apa dibulan Desember seperti ini, Mom?" tanya Sebastian penasaran.

"Kesalahan. Aku capek sekali, aku akan tidur dulu. Kau bisa bertanya besok, Sebastian. Jangan bangunkan aku untuk makan malam, aku sudah makan," Ginny mencium dahi Ara,"Selamat malam," ujarnya sebelum melangkah menaiki tangga. Ginny mandi dan langsung tidur, tanpa gangguan sedikit pun malam itu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and even this story was practically written by my friend.**

**Well. aku mengalami _writer's block _krisis sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena itu aku meminta temanku untuk menuliskan chapter ini karena aku benar2 ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini.**

**AKu benar-benar berterima kasih pada DraffGrifBima yang udah nulis chapter ini. Dan udah memberiku banyak-banyak inspirasi.  
**

**Jika benar-benar cermat para pembaca akan tahu bagian mana yang ditulis olehku(dan itu sedikit sekali) dan mana yang ditulis oleh DraffGriffBima.**

**Thanks for reading this story and everyone who reviewed and stick with this story (Uuh..GR...). Keep waiting for the next chap.**

**

* * *

**

**Berikut adalah daftar pemain-pemain Quidditch**

**Disclaimer: Nama-namanya juga dibuat oleh DrafGrifBima (Thank you very much)**

**Chuddley Cannons**

**Beater: - Rahul Khan**

** - Jacob Johnston**

**Chaser: - Ginny Malfoy**

**- Franciscka Elvira**

** - Leonardo Michael Faraday**

**Seeker: Elena Evpraksiya**

**Keeper: Oliver Wood**

**Puddlemere United**

**Beater: -Tom Walter**

** - Antonio Arsenios**

**Chaser: - Mongkut Klahan**

**- Ethan Oleander**

** - William Wright**

**Seeker: Manuel Young Seok**

**Keeper: Albert Erol**

**Wasit : ROmanos Tadros  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ron! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Well, aku disini untuk melihat adikku main, tentu saja. Lagipula, aku dan teman-temanku ini," Ron menunjuk sekumpulan temannya yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Ginny,"tak akan pernah melewatkan pertandingan Chuddley Channons,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang pertandingan ini, Ron?"

"Astaga Ginny, berita menyebar seperti udara sekarang ini. Lagipula, apa kau nggak melihat para reporter dan jurnalis diluar sana. Tentu saja aku tahu. Seluruh orang Inggris pun tahu, well, kecuali muggle,"

"Oke, oke, Ron aku mengerti garis besarnya. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ginny hampir berteriak. Sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang ganti tim Chuddley Channons, menunggu pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi.

"Aku dan teman-temanku ini ingin memberi dukungan," jawab Ron santai,"Semoga sukses, guys!" Ron berteriak pada rekan setim Ginny, beberapa teman Ginny tersenyum dan lainnya meneriakkan terima kasih,"Nah, sudah kan. Jangan marah begitu, dong. Ara, Sebastian, Ferret, Harry, Hermione, James, Lily, Al, Luna, Aurora-"

"Oke, Ron, bisa langsung keintinya, kami sudah mau main,"

"Oke-oke, dik. Pokoknya, semuanya disini dan mendoakanmu berhasil,"

Ginny menelan ludah, tentu saja semuanya disini. Dia tidak mungkin mengharapkan setidak Ara atau Sebastian atau Malfoy tidak datang, padahal itu yang selalu diharapkannya. Tiba-tiba Ginny merasa berterima kasih pada kakak favoritnya itu dan memeluknya,"Thanks, Ron," ujar Ginny sungguh-sungguh.

Ron tersenyum,"Tak masalah. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu,"

Ginny mengangguk dan menatap Ron dan teman-temannya pergi dari ruang ganti. Ginny menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap teman-temannya, mereka tengah siap-siap. Ada yang melakukan pemanasan, mengecek baju atau sapu mereka masing-masing. Tapi, mata Ginny menatap Oliver Wood yang duduk disalah satu bangku, tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ginny berjalan mendekati Oliver, dan duduk disebelahnya,"Satu knut untuk pikiranmu?" ujar Ginny. (from a penny for your thought obviously :-)

Oliver berbalik menatap Ginny kemudian tersenyum,"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang musim ini. Kau tahu, ini musim terakhirku sebelum pensiun, aku ingin membuat musim ini...terkenang. aku tahu aku tidak sebaik dulu, dan dengan pertandingan dengan Puddlemere United yang tak terduga ini..."

"Hei," Ginny menepuk pundak Oliver,"kita akan memenangkannnya. Lihatlah mereka," Ginny menatap semua rekan-rekannya,"kau harus mempercayai mereka. Kita akan menang dan membuat musim ini selalu dikenang semua orang,"

"Thanks, Gin. Jadi?" Oliver menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Ginny, seperti meminta sesuatu, sambil tersenyum lebar,"mana satu knut ku?"

"Astaga, Oliver! Itu cuma bercanda,"

Oliver tertawa. Kemudian terdengar suara dari lapangan, meminta kedua tim untuk berkumpul. Oliver tersenyum dan berdiri mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ginny,"Ayo," Oliver mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lapangan.

Ginny menerima uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum. Oliver berjalan mendahului Ginny, meminta perhatian dari teman-temannya yang lain dan memulai pidato singkatnya. Yang memang benar-benar singkat,"Ayo teman-teman! Kita menangkan pertandingan ini!"

Ginny berjalan paling belakang, didepannya Oliver mendahului, sementara teman-teman yang lain berlari-lari kecil mendahului mereka berdua.

"Oliver tunggu!" seru Ginny dan berlari ke arah Oliver.

Oliver berhenti dan berbalik. Ginny menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya pada Oliver,"Aku akan memberikan ini jika kita menang," ujar Ginny sambil tersenyum, memainkan logam satu knut ditangannya.

Oliver menyeringai dan mengenggam tangan Ginny, menghentikan Ginny dari terus memainkan uangnya,"Salah. Kau akan memberikannya _ketika _kita menang,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menangkap semua bola, kapten," Ginny menarik tangannya dan memasukkan kembali uang logam tersebut,"Semoga berhasil," ujar Ginny dan berlari mendahului Oliver.

* * *

"Baiklah hadirin, inilah pertandingan yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Pertandingan antar dua tim terkuat, Puddlemere United dan Chuddley Cannons. Seperti yang kita ketahui, musim lalu Puddlemere United dan Chuddley Cannons mendapat nilai seimbang. Apakah pertandingan kali ini akan berakhir sama atau salah satu dari mereka akan memenangkan pertandingan ini? Siapa yang tahu." Seorang pria separuh baya dan berjanggut tebal berkomentar di bangku stadium, tubuhnya kecil dan gendut, wajahnya seperti paman Vernon tapi dengan tubuh agak kecil.

* * *

Di bangku VVIP terlihat Harry, Hermione, keluarga Weasley (Ron dan Luna), anak-anak, bahkan Draco Malfoy. Mereka mersorak-sorak kecil, kecuali Hermione dan Draco.

"Aku yakin Mum pasti akan menang." Kata Sebastian nyengir kepada anak-anak yang lainnya

"Tentu saja, Bibi Ginny adalah Chaser terhebat didunia, ia tak mungkin terkalahkan." Sorak Greyson riang.

"Ya, dia Chaser yang cukup cakap sejak dia di sekolah. Kami selalu berlatih bersama, kami bertanding bersama bahkan ia pernah menjadi pacarku,jadinya aku yakin ia akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Komentar Harry, di sebelahnya Hermione mencubit perutnya. "AWW! Ada apa!" Gerutu Harry sambil mengusap perutnya. Ia memandang Hermione, mata Hermione memandang tajam pada Harry. Cemburu.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Pertandingan akan dimulai." Bentak Draco pelan, terlihat pandangan cemburu dimatanya.

* * *

"Mari kita sambut pemain dari Chuddley Cannons… Wood, Khan, Johnston, Malfoy, Elvira, Faraday, dan Evpraksiya!" Jerit si komentator. Bulu kuduk Ginny merinding ketika mendengar nama _Malfoy_.

Para pemain Chuddley Cannons keluar dengan sapu terbang mereka masing-masing. Ginny yang gugup menghela nafas ketika ia berada di tengah lapangan.

"Dan kita sambut pemain dari Puddlemere United. Erol, Walter, Arsenios, Klahan, Oleander, Wright, dan Manuel!" Jerit si komentator lagi "Dan sembut wasit pada pertandingan kali ini, Romano Tadros dari Italia." Seorang pria yang umurnya berkisar 30an keluar dengan membawa sekotak peti yang isinya tentu saja dua Bludger, sebuah Quaffle, dan Snitch emas. Saat peti itu dubuka Snitch emas meluncur keluar dan terbang bebas.

Ginny bersiap di tengah lapangan berhadapan dengan Mongkut Klahan, seorang Chaser dari Thailand, tubuhnya jangkung kurus, rambutnya seperti Mike Tayson dengan mata coklat kelam.

"Hati-hatilah Ginny, Klahan memang seperti itu, tapi ia Chaser yang handal." Bisik Oliver Wood sebelum meluncur ke gawangnya. Ginny baru ingat jika dulu Oliver Wood pernah bermain untuk Puddlemere United.

"SIAP!" Teriak Romano Tadros dengan aksen Italianya yang jelas. Ginny bersiap untuk menangkap bola yang dipegang oleh Tadros. "PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!" Teriaknya keras. Dengan cepat Ginny berusaha untuk mengambil Quaffle tapi sayang si Quaffle terlebih dahulu dirampas Klahan, dia terbang bebas menuju ke gawang yang dijaga Oliver Wood. Klahan melempar Quaffle ke gawang tapi sayangnya berhasil digagalkan oleh Oliver.

Ginny berhasil merebut Quaffle yang lepas sedangkan Rahul dan Johnston sibuk dengan Bludger agar tidak mengenai pemain Chuddley Cannons. Dengan gesit Ginny melewati pemain-pemain Puddlemere United. Ia melemparkan Quaffle ke gawang dan MASUK! Satu sekor untuk Chuddley Cannons.

* * *

Keluarga Weasley, Potter, dan Malfoy bersorak gembira, bahkan Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan bertepuk tangan sangat keras. "Itu Istriku!" Bisik Draco pada dirinya sendiri, tapi Sebastian dan Ara bisa mendengarnya dan nyengir pada ayahnya.

"Itu Ibu kami." Kata Sebastian dan Ara serempak, yang lain tersenyum.

* * *

Terjadi perebutan Snitch emas yang dahsyat antara Elena dan Manuel. Mereka terbang sangat dekat karena tak satupun dari mereka ingin kalah, well siapa yang ingin kalah dalam suatu pertandingan.

Di sisi lain Ginny, Leon, dan Fran berterbangan kesana kemari mengincar Quaffle dan tentu saja mengincar angka. Sekor sementara 30-40 untuk Chuddley Cannons.

Pertandingan berjalan seru, kedua tim terus memasukan angka, saling susul menyusul. Sampai sekarang Skornya 130-150 untuk Chuddley Cannons.

"Kita berhasil unggul 20 angka. Jika kita bisa mendapat Snitch emas kita akan menang." Komentar Rahul yang keringatnya bercucuran ke seluruh tubuhnya,ia seperti tercebur ke dalam sungai yang deras dan membasahi seluruh bajunya.

"Konsentrasi pada Bludgernya Rahul!" Bentak Leon dan Johnston bersamaan.

"Oke-oke."

"Tapi sepertinya Elena mendapat sedikit kesulitan menghadapi Manuel Young Seok. Pertandingan yang kemarin Manuel Young Seok mendapat Snitch emasnya karena Elena mendapat cidera parah, tapi pada akhirnya kita mendapat nilai seimbang kan." Kata Fran pada Ginny.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang Ginny bisa katakan. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia tak pernah secapek ini saat bermain Quidditch_. Beginikah permaianan Quidditch profesional itu? Sangat melelahkan _ kata Ginny dalam hati.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru dengan sekor 180-180, sebelum terdengar peluit tanda istirahat.

"Wiuh! Benar-benar pertandingan yang melelahkan." Teriak Rahul

"Puddlemere United benar-benar tim yang sulit untuk dikalahkan. Kalau kita salah sedikit saja itu berarti peluang besar untuk mereka." Kata Leon dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ia masih seperti dulu, si Mingkut Klahan itu." Kata Oliver dengan senyum lebar.

"Hm, kenapa kau tersenyum Oliver. Gawangmu dibobol habis-habisan oleh si Mongkut Klahan itu, kau malah tersenyum." Protes Johnston yang terbang di dekat Oliver.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingat waktu aku masih di Puddlemere United. Saat pertama masuk Puddlemere United ia seperti manusia dari dunia lain, perilakunya sangat aneh, seperti manusia hutan. Tapi ia adalah seorang Chaser yang berbakat. Bakat alam mungkin." Jelas Oliver

"Jadi maksudmu kau tak akan menang melawan orang Thailand itu?" Ejek Johnston dengan muka sinis, marah dan kelelahan.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan biarkan ia memasukan satu gol lagi ke gawangku." Sahut Oliver dengan pandangan penuh hati yang ia tujukan untuk Ginny. Ia meluncur kebawah untuk istirahat.

Di tempat istirahat Chuddley Cannons Elena hanya diam saja dan meneguk airnya.

"Ada apa Elena, kau sejak tadi diam saja. Apakah kau masih menyesal atas kesalahanmu sewaktu berebut Snitch emas dengan Manuel Young Seok pada pertandingan kemarin?" Tanya Fran yang duduk di dekat Elena.

"Tidak, tapi aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dari permainan si Manuel Young Seok itu. Ia tak seperti kemarin, cara bermainnya beda, ia terus menguber-uberku, mencoba menjatuhkanku, dan anehnya lagi ia seperti tak mengincar Snitch emas." Jawab Elena dengan nada bingung campur marah, semua pemain Chuddley Cannons memandangnya.

Oliver memandang Elena dengan raut serius, "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud dan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin Puddlemere United merencanakan sesuatu." Ucap Oliver pada Elena Evpraksiya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mendarat lembut di kepala Elena, dan yang mempunyai tangan itu adalah Leonardo Michael Faraday, seorang pria muda yang sangat tampan dan tenang.

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan mendapatkan Snitch emas itu, karena kau adalah Seeker terhebat yang dimiliki Chuddley Cannons." Kata Leon lembut pada Elena dengan senyum hangat di bibirnya.

Entah mengapa tapi seketia muka Elena menjadi merah. "Makasih Leon" Balas Elena, tapi ia tak berani balas pendang dengan Leon. Dari bangku di belakang Leon dan Elena, Fran memandang Elena dan Leon dengan pandangan cemburu.

Beberapa menit kemudian peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai kembali pun berbunyi. Para pemain Chuddley Cannons dan Puddlemere United masuk lapangan, tapi ada yang janggal, mengapa Seeker Puddlemere United, Manuel Young Seok tidak masuk lapangan? Apa yang sedang terjadi…

"Pergantian pemain!" Teriak wasit Tadros masih dengan aksen Italia yang jelas "Seeker Puddlemere United, Manuel Young Seok diganti dengan-" Wasit Tadros mengambil nafas dan…

"VICTOR KRUM!"

Seorang laki-laki umurnya berkisar 30an akhir 40an awal keluar. Victor Krum muncul dengan muka yang menyeramkan, alis tebal dan janggut yang agak tebal, badanya agak berotot, rambutnya lebih panjang dan berantakan dari 19 tahun yang lalu, dan satu lagi, ia masih single.

Seketika terdengar ramai-ramai dari bangku penonton. Beberapa fans Victor Krum menyerukan namanya keras sekali bahkan Ron dan kelompoknya masuk dalam salah satunya. "Victor! Victor Krum!"seperti itulah yang mereka teriakkan, bahkan bebrapa ibu-ibu yang umurnya seperti Ginny bersorak sorai dengan genit menyerukan nama Victor Krum.

Victor dengan langkah pasti menuju kelapangan, memegang sapu terbangnya, di tengah lapangan ia memandang kebangku VVIP, matanya terkunci pada seseorang yang duduk di salah satu bangku, yang tak lain adalah Hermione. Matanya terus memandang Hermione. Ia menaiki sapu terbangnya dan mendekat ke bangku VVIP kira-kira 10m jaraknya ia dari bangku VVIP. Ia tersenyum pada Hermione dan *Wink* ia mengedipkan matanya pada Hermione dan langsung terbang kembali ke lapangan.

Muka Hermione memerah, Harry yang duduk di sampingnya memandang Hermione dengan muka sebal. "Ahem!" Harry pura-pura batuk untuk menyadarkan Hermione yang memandang Victor Krum.

"Ada apa?" Sesaat Hermione kembali sadar, ia memandang suaminya. "Tidak, tapi sepertinya aku merasa seperti flashback 22 tahun yang lalu, sewaktu seorang gadis empat belas tahun mendapatkan pandangan yang sama oleh Victor Krum saat piala Triwizard." Kata Harry tanpa memandang Hermione.

"Oh, ya ampun Harry, tadi itu bukan apa-apa, kami Cuma teman." Balas Hermione cepat-cepat agar Harry tidak salah presepsi.

"Jadi kau sadar." Kata Harry tak terlalu jelas.

"Kau bilang apa?" Hermione mendekatkan telinganya pada Harry. Harry tidak menjawab, Hermione dengan pasrah kembali ke posisi duduknya, memandang kelapangan.

"Jangan lupa kau sudah mempunyaiku, dan kau sudah punya anak." Kata Harry cepat,pelan, dan tidak jelas. Dengan cepat Hermione memandang ke Harry, ia tak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Harry tapi ia yakin ia mendengan kata-kata Punya dan anak.

* * *

Ginny, Leon,dan Fran beroper bola, mencetak angka dan berebut bola dengan pemain dari Puddlemere United. Disisi lain Rahul dan Johnston terbang kesana kemari, memukuli Bludger yang mendekati pemain Chuddley Cannons. Dan Oliver terbang di depan gawang, menangkapi bola yang akan masuk ke gawangnya.

Yang paling repot dari semua pemain Chuddley Cannons adalah Elena Evpraksiya. Ia terus kebut-kebutan dengan Victor Krum. Victor Krum, seorang Seeker yang sangat handal, tak gampang menang melawannya, apalagi ia sudah cukup lelah setelah dauber-uber oleh Manuel Young Seok. Tapi Elena tak bisa diremahkan juga, walau ia seorang perempuan, ia adalah Seeker perempuan terhebat masa kini.

Elena terus mengejar Snitch emas. Tapi sepertinya Snitch emas itu tahu jika ia sedang dikejar-kejar dua Seeker hebat, maka ia tambah cepat dan cepat. Bahkan Snitch emas itu terbang lewat tempat-tempat sempit, terbang diantara para penonton bahkan terbang sangat rendah dan kemudian terbang tinggi sekali, Elena benar-benar kesulitan untuk menangkap Snitch emas yang sangat hyperactive ini. Sampai-sampai ia hamper jatuh karena berusaha menangkap Snitch emas ini.

Victor Krum pun juga sama, walau ia Seeker yang sangat cakap ia harus susah payah mengejar Snitch emas. Elena dan Victor terbang keluar lapangan, mencari Snitch emas yang keluar lapangan, masuk gang-gang kecil diantara rumah-rumah para penyihir, bahkan Snitch emas pun tega masuk rumah-rumah yang juga membuat Elena dan Victor terpaksa ikut masuk rumah-rumah itu dan diteriaki pemilik rumah karena mengacaukan rumah mereka.

Snitch emas terbang kembali ke lapangan, berputar kesana kemari kembali membuat repot Elena dan Victor. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sepertinya Snitch emas mulai serius, ia tak ingin ditangkap siapapun. Ia terbang ketempat-tempat yang tak mungkin diraih oleh Elena dan Victor, bahkan Si Snitch emas terbang di bawah bangku-bangku penonton, yang otomatis membuat Elena dan Victor harus terbang pelan agar tidak menabrak salah satu tiang. Snitch emas terus terbang sampai pada akhirnya Si Snitch emas terbang sangat rendah di lapangan tertutup oleh rerumputan yang cukup tinggi.

"Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa menangkapnya? Benda kecil itu benar-benar susah untuk dijinakan." Gerutu Elena dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian entah mengapa Snitch emas mulai agak tenang, ia terbang datar kira-kira satu meter di atas tanah. Elena dan Victor tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mereka terbang sangat renadah, tangan kanan mereka masing-masing dijulurkan agar bisa menangkap Snitch emas. Jarak terbang mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai tubuh mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Para penonton dan pemain dari kedua tim Chuddley Cannons maupun Puddlemere United pun terpaku di tempat melihat Elena dan Victor yang berusaha mendapatkan Snitch.

Ginny yang memegang Quaffle berhenti dan memegang erat-erat Quafflenya, seakan ia tak ingin Quafflenya di rampas darinya saat dia melihat pertarungan seru antara Elena Evpraksiya dan Victor Krum. _Ayo Elena!_ Batin Ginny.

Elena dan Victor mempercepat terbang mereka, tangan mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat, kira-kira 20-30 cm dari Snitch emas. _Ayo kawan kecil, hinggaplah di tanganku_ batin Elena, ia terus mencoba mendekatkan tangannya ke Snitch emas, begitu juga Victor

Tiba-tiba saja Snitch emas berhenti membuat Victor dan Ginny mendadak berhenti, tapi karena kurang persiapan mereka berdua jatuh dari sapu mereka, Snitch emas hilang dari pandangan, entah siapa yang mendapatkannya.

Elena merasakan ada sesuatu ditangannya, tapi ia tak yakin apakah itu Snitch emas atau hanya batu biasa yangtak sengaja ia raih saatia jatuh, kerena didepannya Victor Krum juga menggenggam sesuatu tetapi belum ia buka. Elena memberanikan diri untuk membukanya dan saat ia membukanya…

Semua audience diam, tak ada yang bersuara termasuk para pemain Chuddley Cannons dan Puddlemere United saat melihat apa yang Elena genggam.

"ELENA EVPRAKSIYA MENDAPATKAN SNITCH EMAS! CHUDDLEY CANNONS MENANG!" Teriak komentator.

Semua pendukung Chuddley Cannons bersorak, sedangkan semua pemain Chuddley Cannons terbang kearah Elena, memeluknya bersama, Rahul dan Johnston membopong Elena di pundak mereka.

Para keluarga Weasley, Potter, dan Malfoy turun ke lapangan, berlari menuju pemain Chuddley Cannons yang sedang berkumpul ditempat di mana Elena jatuh.

Ginny dengan cepat memeluk Elena, ia merasa aneh karena baru dua hari mengenal mereka tapi ia merasa sudah bersama mereka sudah lama, ia tersenyum, saat ia melihat kesamping ia lihat keluarga besarnya berlari kearahnya, bahkan Draco Malfoy, dengan senyum bahagia berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

Rasanya jantung Ginny berhenti berdetak seketika.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : It's all belong to J.K Rowling but I wrote this one (he...he...)**

**Terima kasih udah baca dan semua yang sudah memberi review. **

**

* * *

**

Rasanya jantung Ginny berhenti berdetak seketika.

Ginny membeku dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba itu. tapi, bukannya Ginny merasa seperti dipelukan seseorang yang sungguh asing. Ginny malah merasa di rumah, dengan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak ketika ia bersama Michael Corner, Dean Thomas atau Harry Potter.

Di sudut, Hermione dan Luna mengerling ke arah satu sama lain sambil tersenyum,

Draco menarik dirinya setelah beberapa menit. Ginny merasa kecewa dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Draco menatapnya dengan kesenangan murni. Dengan senyum dan tawa asli yang membuat Ginny terpesona. Betapa indahnya mata abu-abu itu...

Astaga! Apakah ia baru berpikir kalau mata Draco indah?

"Kau berhasil, Ginny!" seru Draco,"kau berhasil!"

Ginny bahkan tidak harus memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kali ini. Dengan alami ia bisa tersenyum bersama Draco.

"Mommy! Mommy!" sebuah suara lain menginterupsi. Ginny melihat ke bawah, dimana Ara melompat-lompat girang. Ginny tersenyum dan memeluk Ara."Mommy kau hebat!" seru Ara.

"Tidak sehebat kau kalau nanti kau sudah besar," ujar Ginny sambil tersenyum.

"Mom kau hebat! Luar biasa, menakjubkan, mengagumkan, mempesona-" ujar Sebastian.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya Ginny sambil tersenyum melihat puteranya.

"Hanya jika kau memberiku pelajaran privat sebelum aku kembali ke Hogwarts tahun depan, Mom"

"Kau berharap saja," jawab Ginny main-main.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu...mmm aku sudah kehabisan kosa kata..kalau begitu tak terbayangkan, begitu menakjubkan, begitu mempesona-"

Kata-kata Sebastian terputus ketika Ginny memeluknya,"Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Tapi, aku akan mencoba," ujar Ginny,"aku akan membuatmu jadi chaser paling hebat diseluruh penjuru Hogwarts ketika kau masuk setelah liburan,"

Sebastian melepaskan pelukan ibunya dengan senyum lebar,"Aku memang sudah menjadi chaser terhebat di Hogwarts, Mom," ujar Sebastian dengan senyum angkuh khas Malfoy. Ginny hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kemiripan ini.

Dari sudut matanya Ginny melihat Viktor Krum mendekati mereka, yang mana bukan tempatnya yang tepat.

"Hei, Hermione," ujar Krum,"lama tak berjumpa," ia menyapa Hermione yang mukanya langsung semerah mawar (mawar merah, tentu saja). Ginny ingin menahan tawa ketika ia melihat muka Harry menjadi sama merahnya dengan Hermione, tapi menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Viktor?" tanya Harry,"bukankah kau seharusnya bersama tim-mu,"

"Well, aku kesini ingin memberi selamat pada Chuddley Channons,"

Dan menyapa Hermione rupanya, ujar Ginny dalam hati, masih menahan tawa.

"Kalau begitu kau tak usah bicara dengan Hermione. Dia bukan tim Chuddley Channons-"

"Krum," Draco menyela dengan sebuah senyuman,"sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum Harry Potter ini meledak karena cemburu,"

Ron mendengus, tawa terlepas dari mulutnya, dengan segera ia membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika Harry membelalakkan matanya ke arah Ron kemudian ke arah Draco dengan pandangan siap membunuh.

"Hermione, sampai jumpa nanti," ujar Viktor dengan senyum yang pasti meluluhkan hati semua wanita di dunia sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi.

"Apa-apaan nanti?" ujar Harry setelah Viktor pergi,"aku tidak akan biarkan ada nanti-nanti," Hermione kemudian menyodok Harry hingga Harry yang malang mengaduh.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Ginny. Ginny berbalik dan melihat Oliver Wood, walaupun lelah tapi sebuah senyum terlintas di bibirnya."Ayo, Ginny, kita harus mengambil pialanya,"

"Ada piala?" tanya Ginny terkejut,"kukira pertandingan ini ada karena Smith kalah taruhan?"

Oliver tersenyum,"Persatuan Quidditch Inggris memutuskan bahwa pertandingan ini menjadi pertandingan paling hebat tahun ini dan menganugerahi kita piala,"

"Well, ayo kita ambil kalau begitu," ujar Ginny kemudian berbalik ke arah keluarganya,"kita bertemu nanti,"

"Aku pinjam istrimu dulu, Malfoy," ujar Oliver yang kemudian naik ke sapu terbangnya dan mulai melayang perlahan. Ginny menaiki sapunya dan mengikuti Oliver terbang ke udara. dia tidak sadar Draco Malfoy menggurutu, sebal melihat Ginny dan Oliver.

Podium ada di ujung tertinggi stadium. Rahul, Leon, Fran, Jacob dan Elena sudah menunggu di podium dengan senyum lebar. Diatas podium, bersama mereka, Ginny mengenali wasit Tadros. Tapi, dua orang lainnya, dua-duanya lelaki gendut dengan rambut putih dan jenggot lebat putih, memakai jubah berwarna merah, warna Chuddley Channons. Kedua lelaki itu memegangi piala besar dengan pemain quidditch dari emas yang berputar-putar mengelilingi tiga gawang quidditch.

"INILAH SAATNYA PENYERAHAAN PIALA!" teriak komentator,"piala akan diberikan oleh Mr. Albert Donovan, kepala Persatuan Quidditch Inggris dan Mr. Colbert Lazarus, Kepala Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir yang akan diterima oleh Kapten Chuddley Channons, Oliver Wood!"

Ginny terkejut ketika tahu bahwa dua orang lelaki gemuk, pucat yang tampaknya tak pernah olahraga ini adalah Kepala Persatuan Quidditch Inggris dan Kepala Departemen Permain dan Olahraga Sihir.

Oliver maju kedepan dan menerima piala itu. ginny bisa melihat air mata di mata Oliver ketika ia menerimanya. Ginny jadi ingat ketika ia masih kelas dua di Hogwarts, pertama kalinya Gryffindor menang setelah beberapa tahun selalu kalah. Ia masih ingat Oliver Wood yang saat itu berada dikelas terakhirnya menerima piala dengan mata sembab.

Seketika seluruh podium bersorak. Ginny dan seluruh anggota tim lainnya melemparkan diri mereka ke arah Oliver dan memeluk sang kapten yang menangis sesenggukan satu persatu.

"Oh, ternyata masih ada lagi!" seru komentator.

Salah satu dari dua lelaki itu maju, entah Donovan atau Lazarus, sejak mereka berdua mirip sekali. Lelaki itu telah menyihir suaranya hingga bisa terdengar diseluruh stadium.

"Kami memutuskan untuk memberi satu lagi penghargaan sebagai pemain terbaik karena dedikasi dan kemampuan yang sungguh luar biasa bagi dunia Quidditch Inggris," lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, semua orang berhenti bernafas, ingin tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pemain terbaik,"Kami memutuskan untuk memberi penghargaan sebagai... pemain dan keeper terbaik kepada OLIVER WOOD!"

Sebuah piala tiba-tiba muncul di tangan lelaki itu dengan sihir. Piala itu lebih kecil dan berwarna perak bukannya emas. Oliver terpaku ditempat, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat. Kemudian Ginny mengguncang-guncang pundak Oliver, diikuti teman-teman yang lain dan seluruh stadium yang meneriakkan nama Oliver.

"Oliver, ambil!" seru Ginny yang nampaknya membangunkan Oliver dari ketercengangannya.

Oliver tersenyum pada Ginny dengan tangis pecah, ia menyerahkan pialanya kepada Elena. Kemudian ia maju dan mengambil piala tersebut. Sekali lagi seluruh stadium bersorak sorai, meneriakkan nama Oliver.

* * *

Setelah penerimaan piala itu, tim Chuddley Channons kembali ke ruang ganti dengan dua piala berdiri di meja. Ginny menghampiri Oliver yang matanya masih sembab, duduk dibangku dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia mengetuk kepala Oliver, membuat Oliver mendongak terkejut.

"Kau setan kecil," gumam Oliver.

"Jika kau terus menghinaku aku tidak akan memberikan satu knut mu," balas Ginny sambil duduk disebelah Oliver, membuka sebelah tangannya, menampakkan satu knut yang bersinar.

Oliver tertawa, tapi kemudian menatap knut itu hampa.

"Ada apa, Oliver?" tanya Ginny pelan-pelan dan lembut.

"Aku hanya nggak merasa pantas mendapatkan semua ini, Ginny. Terutama piala pemain terbaik. Buktinya aku membiarkan gawang kita terus dibobol,"

"Omong kosong, Oliver. Kau menyelamatkan tim kita berkali-kali," Ginny menghela nafas,"kalau begitu..." dia memasukkan lagi satu knutnya kedalam jubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan knut ku?" tanya Oliver sambil mengeryit.

Ginny tersenyum dan mengeluarkan satu logam yang lebih besar,"Karena kau sudah membagi dua pikiranmu maka akan aku berikan satu sickle. Satu knut ditambah satu knut sama dengan satu sickle, mengerti?"

"Ginny..." Oliver tersenyum tidak percaya, tangannya hendak meraih satu sickle nya.

"Eit belum selesai," Ginny mengambil tongkatnya. Ia menggerakkan tongkatnya ke arah sickle tersebut."Nah sekarang sudah," Ginny menyerahkan sickle itu kepada Oliver.

Ginny bisa melihat mata Oliver kembali berair. Sial, pikir Ginny, ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

Kemudian Oliver mendongak dengan senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilihat Ginny. Lebih lebar ketika ia menerima Piala Quidditch di Hogwarts, lebih lebar ketika ia menerima piala permainan terbaik atau pemain terbaik tadi.

"Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa membelanjakannya?" seru Oliver. Yang membuat mereka berdua meledak tertawa.

Di logam satu sickle itu tertulis :

_Bayaran untuk pikiran Kapten dan Keeper Paling Hebat,_

_Oliver Wood._

_

* * *

_

"Ginny!" teriak Luna dan Hermione bersamaan ketika ia dan timnya berada di restauran yang ada di stadion Haversmith. Merayakan kemenangan Chuddley Channons. Bahkan tim Puddlemere United pun ada disana.

Pesta kemenangan itu memang dibuka untuk umum. Ginny melihat Draco dan Harry tengah berbincang-bincang bersama Kepala Persatuan Quidditch Inggris dan Kepala Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir. Tapi konsentrasi Harry tampaknya terpecah. Dari tadi ia mengawasi Viktor Krum yang terus melihat Hermione dengan tatapan seekor elang yang menatap mangsanya. Siap menyerang kapanpun juga.

"Apa kau sudah melihat cara Viktor Krum melihatmu dan cara Harry melihat Viktor?" tanya Ginny kepada Hermione.

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak bermain dengan api," timpal Luna sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak bermain dengan siapapun, Luna. Bukan salahku jika Viktor terus memandangku," jawab Hermione.

"Dia jelas sekali masih menyukaimu," ujar Ginny, kemudian Ginny mengeryit,"Astaga, Hermione! Kau sudah tidak menyukainya, kan?"

Muka Hermione langsung memerah,"Well, kau tidak pernah melupakan cinta pertamamu, kan?"

"Aku melupakan Harry," ujar Ginny.

"Dan aku melupakan George," ujar Luna.

"Apa?" seru Ginny dan Hermione bersamaan. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka berdua. Uurgh! Ginny benci dengan perhatian. Ia menarik lengan kedua temannya dan menyeret mereka ke tempat yang sepi, kembali ke ruang ganti Chuddley Channons. Tak ada orang didalam, tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya dari luar, dan hanya anggotan tim Chuddley Channons yang bisa masuk. Betapa tempat yang tepat untuk berbagi rahasia.

"Kukira kau menyukai Fred," ujar Ginny tak percaya.

Muka Luna memerah,"Aku menganggap Fred kakakku. Dulu aku memang sempat naksir dengan George,"

"Apa bedanya, sih?" tanya Hermione,"mereka kembar identikal. Sama luar dalam,"

"Kalau kau melihat baik-baik Fred punya lebih sedikit bintik-bintik merah di mukanya dari pada George. Bibir Fred sedikit lebih besar. Dan mata kanan George sedikit lebih besar dari mata kirinya sementar Fred mata kirinya yang sedikit lebih besar dari mata kanannya," jawab Luna.

"Kami tak punya waktu menghitung jumlah bintik-bintik dimuka Fred dan George," ujar Hermione sambil menahan tawa.

Ginny hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Tidak terlintas dibenaknya bahwa cinta pertama Luna adalah George Weasley. Selama ini Ginny mengira pasti Luna pernah menyukai Fred. Tapi, ternyata cintanya murni platonik.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa!" seru Hermione tiba-tiba,"ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian," perhatian Ginny dan Luna langsung tertuju pada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum,"Para peri Hickipuckey adalah para peri yang bisa mengabulkan perkataan siapapun, tapi hanya dalam waktu-waktu tertentu saja. Seperti hari natal, contohnya. Aku yakin mereka yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini, Ginny. Aku sudah meminta sesuatu kepada Angelina yang menjadi instruktur terbang di Hogwarts. Dan kalian tahu apa itu?"

"Apa?" tanya Ginny dan Luna bersamaan.

Hermione tertawa kecil,"Aku memintanya memasukkan kita diam-diam ke Hogwarts untuk menemui para peri Hickipuckey besok!" seru Hermione.

* * *

**Aku mencari-cari cerita Next Generation dengan shipper H/Hr tapi susah banget. siapapun yang tahu fic yang lainnya, aku mohon beritahu aku. oke?**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : it's all belong to J.K Rowling.

And I hope this chap satisfied u all. And to Jacinthya and everyone who really want to read about some romance between D/G, well I hope this is an okey chap for you all. Honestly, I only good when writing angst.

Once again, please review and let me know what you think

* * *

Luna dan Hermione akan datang ke rumah Ginny sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi esok harinya. Setelah perayaan di stadion Haversmith, yang baru berakhir pada pukul setengah sembilan. Ginny beraapparate bersama Sebastian, Draco dan Ara yang sudah ketiduran dipelukan Draco.

Ginny kagum dengan Ara yang tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan efek apparasi. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Sebastian langsung pergi ke kamarnya sedang Draco meletakkan Ara di kamarnya. Ginny berjalan ke kamarnya dan segera mandi. Mandi benar-benar menyegarkan pikiran dan tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi Ginny keluar kamar mandi, bersyukur ia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya karena Draco menunggunya di tempat tidur dengan dua buah cangkir di tangannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku," ujar Ginny ketika ia duduk disamping Draco. Draco menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menyerahkan satu cangkir kepada Ginny. Kali ini bukan coklat seperti apa yang beberapa hari lalu Draco berikan kepadanya, tapi teh hangat. Cangkirnya yang hangat membawa kembali panas ke seluruh tubuh Ginny yang baru diguyur air dingin.

"Trims," Ginny bergumam dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang yang diikuti oleh Draco yang terus memandang Ginny tanpa berkedip. Membuat muka Ginny langsung memerah seketika. Ginny berharap Draco tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kau hebat sekali tadi, Gin" ujar Draco sambil meminum tehnya.

"Yang hebat adalah Oliver dan Elena sebenarnya," balas Ginny dan meminum sedikit tehnya.

"Geez, aku ingin tertawa ketika melihat raut muka Wood saat ia menerima piala-pialanya," seru Draco sambil tertawa,"Dia menangis, aku jadi ingat ketika ia memenangkan piala Quidditch waktu di Hogwarts,"

Ginny memukul bahu Draco keras sekali hingga membuat Draco mengaduh kesakitan,"Dengan mengalahkanmu jika kau masih ingat," ujar Ginny tersinggung.

"Tentu aku masih ingat," ujar Draco sambil mendesah sedih.

Ginny mengeryit mendengar nadanya,"Draco kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Draco,"hanya saja mengingat masa-masa itu, aku jadi ingat ayahku. Dia akan memarahiku setiap kali aku gagal mengalahkan Gryffindor. Dia akan selalu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi anaknya,"

"Draco..."

"Ah, aku jadi cengeng seperti Wood, kan?" Draco tiba-tiba tersenyum, walaupun itu senyum pahit. Ginny bisa melihatnya."Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan memberiku hadiah natal apa?" tanya Draco, jelas sekali ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Ah, iya? Ia pasti harus memberikan hadiah natal untuk Draco, tapi apa? Kalau untuk Sebastian dan Ara ia sudah membelikan mereka ketika mereka berbelanja di London. Tapi untuk Draco. Ginny terlalu untuk berpikir sekarang ini, memangnya ini tanggal berapa sih? Ginny hampir kehilangan orientasi waktu saat ini.

"Itu rahasia," jawab Ginny,"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Hmmm?"

"Tapi, jika pertanyaanku aneh jangan menginterupsi. Kau harus tetap menjawabnya,"

"Oke, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa bunga favoritmu?"

"Bunga?" Draco tampak berpikir sejenak,"mistletoe," jawab Draco.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bunga itu yang membuatku bisa menciummu untuk pertama kalinya," jawab Draco sambil tersenyum lebar,"dan beberapa kali setelahnya," tambahnya lagi.

Ginny hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, mungkin cewek lain akan meleleh seketika jika berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy bersama segudang kata-katanya itu. ya, mungkin semua wanita, tapi bukan Ginny."Oke, makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Apapun yang kau masak dan apapun yang kau berikan padaku,"

"Bahkan jika aku memberikanmu Bertie Boots rasa upil?" tanya Ginny sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Wajah Draco langsung jatuh,"Well...yeah...aku yakin kau tidak akan menyiksaku. Tapi, ya, aku akan memakannya walaupun bohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya,"

Ginny menatap mata Draco sejenak, sesaat ia yakin jika Draco hanya membual, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan dalam tatapan matanya yang menatapnya dengan keyakinan.

"Kenapa kau dulu bersikap seperti itu, Draco?" bibir Ginny mengkhianati pikirannya. Ginny tidak sadar jika ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu keras-keras. Ketika Draco menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, Ginny tahu sudah terlambat baginya untuk menelan kembali apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Apanya?" tanya Draco.

Ginny menimbang-nimbang sejenak, apakah terlalu berbahaya menananyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi yang belum tentu ditanyakan oleh dirinya di tahun 2016. Tapi Ginny sudah membulatkan tekad,"Waktu kau disekolah kau selalu membuat hidupku dan kakak-kakakku menderita. Kenapa kau melakukan itu Draco?"

Draco menyipitkan matanya,"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?"

Sial.

"Aku lupa," jawab Ginny buru-buru. Ginny bersiap-siap dengan seribu jawaban jika Draco masih akan terus bertanya. tapi, Draco malah menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum. Tapi, senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya. Draco meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, yang segera diikuti oleh Ginny.

"Tidak mudah hidup sebagai Malfoy, ataupun hidup dalam keluarga Darah Murni brengsek lainnya. Yang selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri, garis darahnya, kekayaan dan yang paling buruk, melayani Voldemort," Draco memulai,"Ayahku selalu kecewa padaku, dia selalu mengatakan jika aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang Malfoy. Kalau aku tidak pantas menjadi anaknya. Bahwa aku selalu mempermalukannya, mengecewakannya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku membanggakannya.

"Lama-lama aku tidak tahan. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan salah. Dan aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku butuh pelampiasan. Aku tidak tahan lagi menahan beban mental itu. ayahku selalu memaksaku menjadi pelahap maut. Aku tidak berani menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya lagi. aku tidak punya siapapun, seseorang yang bisa aku percaya. Yang tak akan menertawakanku jika aku menceritakan semua ini. Tapi, aku tak punya. Aku selalu sendirian.

"Aku..aku cemburu. Aku cemburu melihat keluargamu. Kalian mungkin tidak kaya, rumah kalian sederhana. Well, kurang dari sederhana (Ginny memukul lengan Draco saat itu). tapi, kalian bahagia. Kalian bisa tersenyum dan memiliki satu sama lain. kalian adalah satu keluarga. Satu keluarga yang sebenarnya. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Tapi, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya,"

Ginny tidak tahu dorongan apa itu. tapi, Ginny tidak ingin memikirkannya, ia melemparkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi leher Draco dan memeluknya."Kau memilikinya sekarang," ujar Ginny pelan,"keluarga yang selalu kau inginkan," terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri Ginny buru-buru menjauh. Tapi Draco menangkap lengan Ginny dan menariknya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Memeluk Ginny erat sekali.

"Aku tahu. Dan itu satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan," bisik Draco, Ginny bisa merasakan desah nafasnya yang menggelitik lehernya ketika Draco membenamkan wajahnya dirambut Ginny.

"Kau tahu, Draco?" ujar Ginny,"aku merasa kau lebih mirip dengan Harry dari pada yang kau pikirkan,"

Tiba-tiba saja Draco menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Matanya, baru sekali ini Ginny melihat, dipenuhi rasa sakit dan kekecewaan."Kenapa kau membandingkanku dengan _dia_?" tanya Draco, suaranya dingin.

"Draco," Ginny merasa hatinya ditusuk ketika mendengar suara itu, yang ditujukan kepadanya,"Aku hanya bilang..."

"Sudahlah, Ginny," Draco memotong,"Aku lelah, kau juga lelah. Sebaiknya kita tidur,"

Draco bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat malam, ia langsung berbaring dan tidur memunggungi Ginny.

Ginny tidak pernah membanding-bandingkan Draco. Ia hanya melihat satu kemiripan diantara mereka. Bahwa keduanya sangat merindukan kehadiran sebuah keluarga. Yang menyayangi mereka sebagaimana adanya mereka. Ginny ingin meneriakkan itu pada Draco. Tapi, pikirannya tidak membiarkannya.

Tentu saja, Harry dan Draco 3600 sangat berbeda dari satu sama lain. Harry hanyalah sosok lelaki yang ia idolakan ketika kecil. Ketika Ginny berusia sebelas tahun ia melihat Harry seperti seorang kesatria berbaju besi yang akan menyelamatkannya. Harry baik, tentu saja. Ia manis. Lalu? Ginny bahkan tidak mengenal Harry sebaik itu.

Tapi, Draco?

Ginny bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelum ini. Tapi, Draco baik. dalam cara-caranya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Draco seperti kakaknya. Yang akan mengorbankan apapun demi menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dan ia bisa melihat senyum Draco yang ditujukan kepadanya. Melihat pandangan mata Draco ketika melihatnya. tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang memandangnya seperti itu. kekaguman yang luar biasa. Ia bisa membayangkan dulu Draco hanya seorang remaja kesepian yang butuh seseorang untuk bersandar. Ia terlihat kuat diluar, tapi rapuh didalam.

Dengan hati perih yang Ginny tak bisa jelaskan sendiri untuk alasan apa. Ginny pun berbaring di tempat tidur. Lelah mengambil alih semuanya dan tidur pun menyambutnya secepat kilat.

Tanpa sadar, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ketika Ginny terbangun, ia menyadari bahwa Draco sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Dengan hati berat, Ginny mandi dan turun ke bawah. Ternyata Draco sudah menunggunya di meja makan bersama Sebastian dan Ara.

Ara turun dari kursinya dan memeluk pinggang Ginny."Apa kau masih lelah, Mommy?" tanya gadis cilik itu. ginny mencium pucuk kepala Ara sebelum menggeleng.

"Mommy sudah tidak apa-apa, sayang," jawabnya,"Ayo kita sarapan, Mommy sudah lapar sekali,"

Ginny mengambil tempatnya yang biasa, disisi kanan Draco. Ia menyapa Draco dan Sebastian. Sebastian menjawab dengan riang tapi Draco hanya menjawab dalam gumaman dan bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia masih marah, pikir Ginny pahit.

Keempatnya ditambah Winky memulai sarapan dalam diam. Diam itu terasa menyiksa bagi Ginny. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit, Sebastian memecah keheningan.

"Kau sudah baca Daily Prophet hari ini, Mom?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan Daily Prophet ke arah Ginny,"semuanya membicarakan tentang kemenangan Chuddley Channons melawan Puddlemere United kemarin,"

Ginny membaca headlinenya sekilas yang bertuliskan CHUDDLEY CHANNONS REBUT PIALA KEMENANGAN. Dituliskan dalam huruf besar tebal. Dibawahnya ada sub judul. Ginny membacanya sekilas. APAKAH MALFOY AKAN MENGGANTIKAN WOOD? Disampingnya ada foto bergerak yang memperlihatkan tim Chuddley Channons ketika menerima piala di podium.

Ginny menghela nafas, rasanya ia tidak bersemangat sekali hari ini. Ia sedang tidak bernafsu membaca apapun apalagi berita yang ada dirinya disana. Ginny melipat kembali korannya,"Yah, aku sudah tahu garis besarnya," ujar Ginny pada Sebastian.

"Kau akan pergi hari ini?" tiba-tiba Draco bertanya.

Ginny menatapnya tak percaya sebelum menjawab,"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ini datang waktu kau masih tidur," Draco menarik sesuatu dari saku bajunya, sebuah surat dan menjulurkannya pada Ginny. Mata Ginny melebar seketika dan menyabet surat itu dari tangan Draco dengan kecepatan seorang chaser sejati.

"Kau membukanya?" Ginny hampir berteriak ketakutan.

"Well, yeah, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Gawat. Apakah Draco tahu?

Ginny tidak membuang waktu lebih lama setelah mendengar jawaban Draco dengan ngeri, ia menyobek amplopnya.

_Ginny,_

_Perubahan rencana. Kita berkumpul di rumah Luna pukul 10 hari ini._

_Hermione._

Huff...

Untung saja tidak ada kata-kata yang mencurigakan di surat itu. ginny mendesah lega."Aku ada janji dengan Hermione dan Luna untuk..mmm...berbelanja hari ini,"

"Tapi, Mommy," seru Ara,"besok kan natal, kenapa Mommy tidak bisa dirumah saja?"

"Oke, Mommy akan tetap di rumah,"

"Benarkah?" ujar Ara tidak percaya seketika itu juga.

"Hanya jika kau mau Mommy tidak memberikan hadiah natal padamu,"

"Ah, Mommy," seru Ara kesal.

"Mommy akan pergi sebentar. Tidak lama," jelas Ginny,"kau bisa bermain dengan ayahmu, kakakmu dan Winky,"

"Oke," akhirnya Ara berkata tapi masih merengut.

Ketika Ginny berbalik ke makanannya yang baru sedikit sekali ia sentuh, ia menoleh ke arah Draco yang sudah kembali ke piringnya dengan mata terpaku pada koran. Ginny menatapnya, berharap Draco akan menanyakan kenapa ia pergi? Kemana ia pergi? Atau kapan ia akan pulang? Tapi, Draco hana menghiraukannya saja.

Sekali lagi, rasanya Ginny seperti ditusuk pisau.

* * *

Ginny ber-floo ke rumah Luna pukul 9.30, lebih cepat tiga puluh menit dari rencana. Ginny tidak tahan berada dirumah menghadapi Draco yang masih diam kepadanya. Luna terkejut ketika ia datang. Tapi, Ginny menolak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Draco. Ron sudah mendapatkan liburannya. Dia berada di rumah untuk menjaga anak-anak. Dua puluh menit kemudian Hermione datang. Ginny mengenakan mantel dan ketika akhirnya mereka berapparate.

Tanah diselimuti oleh salju, tapi langit cukup cerah. Ginny menarik nafas tiba-tiba dan mundur karena reflek. Mereka berada di tepi jurang!

"Kenapa kita disini?" seru Ginny tak percaya,"kukira kita seharusnya berada di Hogwarts!"

"Ini Hogwarts," jawab Hermione. Mata Ginny membelalak tak percaya ketika Hermione melangkah maju. Berjalan ke arah tepi jurang. Dan disaat Ginny berpikir Hermione akan jatuh, Hermione malah berjalan disana, sepertinya ia mengambang di udara.

"Tapi, ini tidak mung-" kata-kata Ginny mati ditenggorokan ketika perlahan jurang tersebut berubah menjadi tanah rata, diselimuti salju. Dan tiba-tiba didepan Hermione, perlahan, muncul sebuah gerbang besar hitam.

Gerbang itu perlahan membuka dan berjalanlah seorang wanita berkulit gelap menuju mereka."Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kalian minta datang kemari?" tanya Angelina Johnson, atau lebih tepatnya Weasley sekarang.

"Aku ingin menyelediki sesuatu di Hutan Terlarang," jawab Hermione.

Angelina menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Untuk apa? Kau kan berada di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir,"

"Well, sebenarnya aku ada sedikit urusan dengan para centaurus. Tentang masalah hukum untuk...yeah...untuk mereka yang akan diresmikan tahun depan," jawab Hermione dengan tenang. Jika Ginny tidak lebih tahu, ia pasti sudah mengira Hermione menjawab dengan jujur.

Angelina mengangguk sebentar sebelum menatap Luna dan Ginny,"Dan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Aku kan jurnalis," jawab Luna,"sudah pekerjaanku mencari tahu hal-hal baru seperti ini,"

"Dan..." Angelina sekarang menatap Ginny.

Sialan, mana Ginny tahu jika akan diinterogasi seperti ini,"Aku hanya penasaran," jawab Ginny dengan jawaban pertama yang muncul di kepalanya. Luna dan Hermione membelalakkan matanya kepada Ginny sementara Angelina menyipitkan matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong permainanmu kemarin bagus sekali," ujar Angelina tiba-tiba,"sayang sekali aku tidak sempat melihat," Angelina minggir dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Ginny mendesah lega. Sesaat ia yakin Angelina akan terus membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akhirnya membuka rahasia mereka.

Ketika Ginny masuk melalui gerbang, matanya langsung menangkap siluet kastil Hogwarts yang masih berdiri kokoh. Dan ia tersenyum sendiri dengan kenangan-kenangan indah yang ia buat disana.

"Selama datang kembali, Ginny," bisik Ginny pada dirinya sendiri.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : HP will always belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**_Christmas Eve_**

"Hermione, apa kau yakin?"

"Percayalah padaku,"

Ginny menghembuskan nafas panjang, kepulan asap muncul dari mulutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Luna dan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Luna. Udara semakin dingin tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak membekukan semangat Hermione.

"Hermione, aku bahkan tak ingat dimana mereka," seru Luna putus asa. Tangannya menggigil.

"Itulah sebabnya kita mencari. Setidaknya kau harus mencoba mengingat di mana mereka tinggal," balas Hermione.

"Astaga Hermione, dingin sekali di sini," ujar Ginny.

Hermione berhenti dan berbalik,"Ginny, kau ingin aku membantumu atau tidak?" tampaknya Hermione mulai kehilangan mood.

"Ya...ya, tentu saja," jawab Ginny buru-buru sambil memasang senyum.

Mereka bertiga mulai masuk lebih dalam ke Hutan Terlarang. Hermione telah meminta Angelina Johnson, atau Weasley sekarang, yang bekerja di Hogwarts sebagai instruktur terbang untuk memasukkan mereka ke area luar Hogwarts.

"Hermione berhenti!" tiba-tiba Luna berseru, menatap pohon cemara besar didepannya,"kukira mereka disini," tambahnya dalam bisikan. Luna melepaskan lengan Ginny dan berjalan maju pelan-pelan.

"Para peri Hickipuckey?" panggilnya,"ini aku Luna, kalian ingat?" tak ada balasan,"Para peri Hickipuckey?"

"Luna, apa kau-"

"Sssst..." Luna meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut,"Para peri Hickipuckey, apa kalian bisa mendengarku? Aku datang ke sini baik-baik, aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Begitu juga teman-temanku disini,"

Kemudian terlihat sebuah cahaya kecil berkerlap-kerlip dari balik ranting pohon. Luna tersenyum dan mundur selangkah. Cahaya-cahaya kecil lainnya muncul, dan untuk sesaat mereka tampak seperti hiasan lampu. Satu peri terbang mendekati mereka.

'Luna Weasley, Hermione Potter dan Ginevra Malfoy, aku tahu kau akan datang lagi,' ujar si peri.

"Christabell!" seru Ginny senang,"kau...kau tidak terlalu banyak berubah!" katanya terkejut.

Christabell tertawa kecil,'kami makhluk yang tak bisa bertambah umur. Kami akan mati dalam bentuk fisik kami yang masih muda. Nah, sekarang aku tahu kalian memiliki pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian, tanyakanlah,"

"Apa kau yang membuat Ginny kehilangan sembilan belas tahun ingatannya?" tanya Hermione langsung.

Christabell tersenyum,"Ya dan tidak,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

'Kami adalah peri peramal. Tapi, disamping itu kami memiliki kekuatan untuk mengabul permintaan orang lain. karena alasan itu juga banyak penyihir yang mencoba menangkap kami. Kami mengabulkan permintaan mereka tanpa bisa kami kendalikan, kami tak punya kuasa akan kekuatan kami sendiri Hermione Potter. Terutama pada hari-hari khusus. Natal, titik balik matahari, dan sebagainya. Penglihatan-penglihatan kami muncul secara tak terduga dan sebagian besar hal itu karena diminta. Ginny Malfoy telah melakukan sebuah sumpah dan kami mau tak mau harus mengabulkannya,"

"Oh, sial," gumam Ginny.

"Apakah ada cara untuk membalikkannya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kekuatan kami hanya berhubungan dengan apa yang berada di masa depan. Kami tak bisa mengabulkan jika kau ingin mengubah masa lalu. Tapi, kami bisa memberikanmu apa yang kau butuhkan dimasa depan,"

"Maksudmu... tak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan?"

"Maafkan kami, kami tak bisa membantu,"

"Oh, sial," kali ini Hermione yang bergumam.

* * *

"Jadi, aku harus terjebak hidup bersama Draco selamanya?" Ginny berteriak histeris.

"Tenanglah, Ginny, kau berlebihan ini di tempat umum, restauran, jangan histeris seperti itu. kau seperti remaja," desis Luna memperingatkan,"tinggal bersama Draco seharusna tak sulit-sulit juga.

Mereka tengah berada di salah satu restauran di Diagon Alley, baru saja selesai makan siang.

Ya sulit jika dia tidak mau bicara padamu, batin Ginny. Tapi, tentu saja tidak ia katakan. Ginny menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang nyaman,"Kalau saja kau lupa, Luna. Aku memang remaja," ujar Ginny sarkatis.

"Tak seburuk itu, kok. Lihat, kau bahkan sudah terbiasa menggunakan nama depannya," balas Luna, tak mempedulikan komentar Ginny sebelumnya.

Ginny mengirimkan pandangan mematikan kepada Luna. Sedetik kemudian seorang pelayan muncul membawa dua cangkir teh panas dan satu cangkir lagi yang melayang. Pelayan wanita itu meletakkannya di meja mereka dan matanya membesar ketika melihat Ginny.

"Astaga, demi celana dalam Merlin!" serunya,"Kau Ginny Malfoy, kan?" tanyanya.

Muka Ginny memerah, tapi ia mengangguk,"Ya?"

"Aku dan keluargaku mengidolakanmu. Kami semua mencintaimu. Dan permainanmu kemarin bagus sekali. Aku dan keluargaku hampir menangis melihat kalian," pelayan itu sepertina merangkum seluruh kata-katanya dan lima detik saja. Ginny kesulitan dalam menangkap apa yang pelayan itu katakan. Pelayan itu tengah sibuk mencari kertas (yang akhirnya ia temukan disaku rok-nya) dan sebuah pena,"Maukah kau menandatangini ini?" tanya si pelayan dengan mata memohon,"please..."

"Oh, oke," dengan kikuk Ginny mengambil pena si pelayan dan menandatangani kertas yang disodorkan pelayan tersebut.

"Terima kasih," kemudian si pelayan tampak ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanyanya sesaat kemudian.

"Mmm...tentu...tentu tak apa-apa," sebelum Ginny menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pelayan itu sudah memeluk Ginny dengan pelukan yang bisa meremukkan tulangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar si pelayan,"terima kasih banyak," matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika ia berbalik dan memekikkan,"Oh! Mereka akan sangat iri!"

"Menurutku hidupmu tak buruk-buruk juga," ujar Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya."Kau lihat itu tadi. Kau juga memiliki anak-anak yang hebat, pekerjaan yang luar biasa, rumah yang indah, keluarga yang bahagia-"

"Dan suami yang tidak diinginkan," Ginny mengakhiri. Tapi, ada bagian dari Ginny yang menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apakah perkataannya itu benar. Tapi, Ginny menekannya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau Draco sebagai suaminya. Kenapa ia harus meragukannya?

"Well, kau bisa belajar mencintainya," ujar Luna,"seharusnya tidak sulit. Kau sudah pernah mencintainya sekali,"

"Yang mana aku tidak ingat,"

"Suatu keburuntungan Draco tidak menyadari ini. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku menamparnya dua kali ketika ia hendak menciumku sebenarnya, tapi dia belum juga sadar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu tidak peka. Tapi, kurasa semua lelaki seperti itu,"

Luna dan Hermione meledak tertawa,"Seorang Malfoy ditampar. Uugh..aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!" seru Hermione.

"Omong-omong, Gin, besok adalah hari natal. Jadi, kita selalu berkumpul di The Burrow tiap hari natal. Ini seperti tradisi," ujar Luna,

"Sial, aku lupa," seru Hermione,"aku juga lupa membungkus kado-kado,"

"Kalau begitu sepertinya kau harus mengerjakannya sampai pagi mengingat berapa banyak mereka," ujar Luna.

"Yah, sepertinya sih begitu," ujar Hermione sedih,"kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. jika tidak besok tak akan selesai,"

"Mau kami bantu?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak, tidak usah," Hermione berdiri dan memeluk Ginny dan Luna,"sampai jumpa besok, teman-teman,"

"Terima kasih, Hermione," ujar Ginny sungguh-sungguh.

Hermione tersenyum,"Jangan disebutkan. Bye!"

"Bye!" ujar Ginny dan Luna bersama-sama. Hermione berbalik dan pergi, menghilang di balik pintu depan.

"Jadi," Luna menatap Ginny,"Kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah-hadiahmu?" tanyanya sambil menghirup tehnya lagi.

Ginny mengingat-ingat sebentar,"Sudah, sebenarnya lebih tepatnya Ara yang menyiapkan hadiah-hadiah itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, aku belum membelikan apapun untuk Draco. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia sukai. Jika tidak kuberikan pasti akan terlihat aneh,"

"Kalau untuk Ara dan Sebastian?"

"Kalau untuk mereka sih sudah," jawab Ginny,"Tapi, untuk Draco...kau harus membantuku,"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apa yang kau berikan untuk Draco setiap natal,"

Ginny bersandar pada kursinya dan menghembuskan nafas,"Apa ya? Baju mungkin? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku yakin Draco memiliki ratusan baju dirumah. Bagaimana dengan jam tangan? Jam tangan terasa selalu...yeah, pokoknya ada rasanya deh,"

"Ya mungkin..." pikiran Ginny melantur, mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Draco. Tiba-tiba, ia mendapatkan ide. Ginny berdiri tiba-tiba dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya,"Aku tahu apa yang harus kuberikan," serunya.

Ginny berjalan ke arah Luna dan memeluknya,"Trims Luna. Kau benar-benar memberiku inspirasi. Aku harus pulang. Aku janji akan pulang cepat. Dan ini sudah jam satu," masih dengan senyum berseri-seri Ginny keluar dari restauran, menuju jaringan floo dan setelah mengatakan 'Kediaman Malfoy' api hijau melahapnya.

Masih di restauran Luna menatap pintu restauran sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menyesap tehnya sekali lagi,"Inspirasi apa?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum

* * *

Ginny baru melangkah keluar dari perapian, dengan reflek ia mulai memanggil keluarganya,"Dra-" Ginny tercekat, kenapa nama yang keluar pertama kali adalah Draco? Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya Ginny mulai memanggil yang lain,"Sebastian! Ara!" tapi tak ada jawaban,"Winky!" bahkan Winky pun tak menjawab.

Ginny mengulangi panggilannya (menghindari menyebutkan nama Draco) dan mencari mereka ke seluruh lantai satu. Tapi, mereka tak ada dimana-mana. Kemudian ia mendengar suara tawa dari luar ketika mendekati pintu dapur. Ginny membuka pintu perlahan. Ia melihat punggung sosok lelaki didepannya, memakai jaket hitam, lelaki itu minggir ke kiri. Dan yang Ginny ke tahui setelahnya adalah, sesuatu yang dingin memukul wajahnya.

"Mom!" Ginny bisa mendengar suara Sebastian memanggilnya dengan khawatir,"Maafkan aku, Mom. Aku tidak tahu kau disitu," ujar Sebastian meminta maaf,"Itu salah Dad! Kalau saja ia tidak minggir. Pasti kau tidak akan terkena, Mom,"

"Kalau saja kau tidak melemparkanna dulu padaku, Sebastian. Ibumu tak akan terkena juga," protes Draco.

"Sudah," Ginny membersihkan salju di bulu matanya,"Jadi kalian sedang main lempar bola salju, ya?" tanya Ginny, memperhatikan bahwa disana juga ada Ara dan Winky.

"Yeah..." jawab Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu," Ginny menunduk perlahan,"Keberatan jika aku...ikut?" dikata-kata terakhir, Ginny melemparkan salju yang ia genggam ke arah Sebastian yang memekik kaget.

"Mom, kau curang!" seru Sebastian, mengambil salju dan melemparkannya ke arah Ginny.

Ginny minggir dengan gesit (sebuah keterampilan yang dia pelajari dari menghindari bludger) dan melempar satu bola salju lagi ke arah Sebastian, kali ini Sebastian berhasil menyingkir,"Semua cara sah dalam perang dan cinta," balas Ginny.

Dan kemudian mereka membagi kelompok. Sebastian dengan Draco. Ginny dengan Ara dan Winky. Ginny benar-benar tertawa riang hari itu. seketika berhasil melupakan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan para peri Hickipuckey. Bahkan melupakan ketegangan antaranya dan Draco.

Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang sore bermain lempar salju atau membuat boneka salju. Lempar bola salju akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Ginny, Ara dan Winky. Dan membuat boneka salju (yang dilakukan secara individual kecuali Ara dan Winky yang bekerjasama) dimenangkan oleh Ara dan Winky.

Langit sudah hampir gelap ketika mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah. Ginny menyuruh Sebastian dan Ara untuk mandi sementara Winky langsung membuat makan malam. Ginny kembali ke kamarnya dan segera mandi dengan air hangat.

Ginny hanya mengenakan piyama mandinya ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya masih agak basah karena terkena air. Ginny menarik nafas tiba-tiba karena terkejut melihat sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, Draco.

"Kau bisa membuatku mati," ujar Ginny secara refleks. Ingin menyumbat mulutnya seketika saat menyadarinya. Ginny mengharapkan pandangan Draco mengeras kemudian ia berbalik pergi. Tapi, Draco malah tersenyum padanya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Draco lembut.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ginny, tiba-tiba suaranya meninggi karena dadanya sesak dan panas,"Karena tanpa sebab kau tidak bicara padaku dan menghindariku seharian?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Draco sungguh-sungguh,"ketika kemarin kau berkata aku mirip dengan Potter. Aku jadi ingat ketika ayahku dulu berkata hal yang sama. Dia selalu membanding-bandingkan aku. Dan aku benci itu. aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Bukan orang lain,"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kalian sama-sama kesepian dan hanya menginginkan keluarga," ujar Ginny, tiba-tiba hatinya melunak,"Kau Draco Malfoy yang menyebalkan tentu saja. Kau bukan orang lain," tambah Ginny sambil tersenyum.

Draco mendongak dengan senyum di bibirnya,"Jadi...kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya.

Ginny tersenyum."Ya, tentu saja," ia mengangkat bahu,"kenapa tidak?"

"Ginny?"

"Apa?"

"Makanan kesukaanku adalah pie strawberry karena Ara sangat menyukainya. warna kesukaanku adalah coklat karena itu adalah warna matamu dan Sebastian. Walaupun sayangnya juga warna mata si Weasel,"

"Draco!" Ginny mengingatkan sambil memukul lengan Draco.

Draco hanya meringis,"Tempat kesukaanku adalah dimanapun kau berada. Dan saat yang paling aku sukai adalah ketika kita semua, Kau, Sebastian, Ara, kita semua berkumpul bersama. Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling aku sukai Ginny?"

"Apa?"

"Kau," jawab Draco.

Ginny tertawa,"Dasar pembual," ujarnya.

Draco menangkap pinggang Ginny dan menekankan tubuh Ginny melawan tembok. Menjebak Ginny antara tembok dan dirinya sendiri.

"Draco, lepaskan aku," perintah Ginny.

Draco masih tersenyum,"Hanya jika kau beritahu aku apa hadiah natal yang akan kau berikan untukku,"

"Itu rahasia. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu besok,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melepaskanmu besok,"

"Malfoy, aku peringatkan kau-"

"Peringatkan aku apa, Mrs. Malfoy?" tanya dengan senyum nakal.

Ginny menatap mata Draco yang perlahan berubah serius. Ginny tenggelam ke dalam dua buah mata abu-abu itu. saat itu juga ia tahu apa warna kesukaannya, ya, abu-abu. Ia tenggelam didalam sepasang mata itu. draco menunduk dan Ginny bisa merasakan nafas hangat Malfoy dibibirnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia menampar Draco sekarang? tapi, ia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan itu, tangannya sudah lemas bahkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

Jantung mereka berdegup begitu kencang.

Kemudian...

Pintu dijeblak terbuka.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Draco buru-buru mundur. Dan mereka menatap siapa si penganggu. Ternyata Ara yang sudah berganti pakaian, menatap mereka bingung. Draco tersenyum, mencairkan suasana dan berjalan ke arah Ara."Ada apa, Tuan Putri?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok, menyibakkan rambut Ara dari matanya.

"Aku lapar," ujar Ara,"ayo kita makan,"

"Ini baru jam berapa, Tuan Putri?" tanya Draco,"kenapa tiba-tiba sudah lapar, huh?"

"Kan kita main seharian," jawab Ara,"ayo Daddy!" Ara menarik tangan Draco.

"Oke...oke..." ujar Draco menyerah.

"Mommy akan ganti baju dulu, Ara" ujar Ginny,"Nanti Mommy menyusul. Apa kau sudah memanggil kakakmu?"

"Belum," jawab Ara.

"Kalau begitu panggil kakakmu dulu," pinta Ginny.

"Oke, Mommy," seru Ara. Gadis cilik itu menarik Draco keluar kamar membuat Draco hampir tersandung. Ginny tersenyum melihatnya. ginny segera berganti baju dan turun.

Sebastian sudah berada dimeja makan bersama Ara dan Draco. Meja makan dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan lezat yang membuat Ginny meneteskan air liur (kiasan pastinya). Tiga buah lilin besar ditempatkan ditengah-tengahnya, tapi tidak dihidupkan. Ginny mengambil kursinya, Winky juga duduk disebelah Sebastian setelah selesai menata makanan.

"Horey, besok natal!" seru Ara senang.

"Ya, dan semoga natal ini sebaik natal-natal kita sebelumnya," tambah Draco, tangannya memegang tangan Ginny yang berada diatas meja. Mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah satu-sama lain.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya melihat kedua orangtuanya,"Ayolah, aku sudah lapar," gerutunya. Draco dan Ginny menatap Sebastian, mereka berdua tertawa perlahan. Ara hanya melihat mereka bingung.

"Winky..." ujar Draco.

Wink tersenyum dan menjentikkan tangannya,"Acara makan malam dimulai," serunya dan ketiga lilin ditengah-tengah meja menyala.

Setelah makan malam selesai Draco menggendong Ara untuk memasangkan bintang diujung pohon cemara dan mengumpulkan hadiah mereka dibawah pohon cemara kemudian mereka (Ginny, Draco, Sebastian, Ara dan Winky) duduk didepan perapian. Ara menuntut Draco membacakan ulang A Christmast Carol (saat itu Sebastian mengerang, tapi tidak protes).

Dengan lima cangkir coklat panas dimeja kelimanya duduk dengan nyaman. Ginny, Draco dan Ara duduk di sofa dengan Ara ditengah-tengah kedua orangtuanya. Sementara Sebastian dan Wink duduk dikarpet. Sebastian menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Mendengarkan cerita Draco.

"'Terima kasih. Dia tahu aku,'kata Scrooge, dengan tangan sudah berada di pintu ruang makan.'Aku akan masuk, sayangku,'. Dan kemudian selesai," Draco baru saja membaca paragraf terakhir. Ia benar-benar membacanya dari awal hingga akhir. Ginny dan Draco melihat ke arah Ara yang sudah terlelap dengan kepala bersandar didada Draco.

Sebastian berdiri sambil menguap,"Aku mengantuk sekali," ujarnya,"Aku duluan ya, Mom, Dad, Winky. Selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam," balas Ginny kepada putera sulungnya. Sebastian tersenyum dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Apakah master butuh bantuan?" tanya Winky.

"Tidak, Winky," jawab Draco,"beristirahatlah,"

"Baiklah Master Draco, Mistress Ginny," ujar Winky,"Selamat malam natal,"

"Selamat malam natal, Winky," balas Ginny dan Draco bersamaan. Winky membungkuk sekali kemudian Winky berjalan menuju dapur.

Draco menggendong Ara dipelukannya dan berjalan ke kamar Ara. Setelah menaruh Ara ditempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan mencium keningnya, Draco keluar. Ginny berada didepan kamar Ara.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Draco.

"Sangat," jawab Ginny. Draco meraih tangan Ginny dan memimpin menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Dan itu kurang lebih malam natal terbaik yang pernah Ginny rasakan.

AN: What do you think hm? Hm? Let me know what do you think


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own HP.

I'm so helpless with the presents or christmas in England. So, forgive me if didn't make any sense

* * *

**_Christmas Morning_**

"Mommy! Daddy! Bangun! Bangun!"

Ginny mengerang dan bergerak dengan mata masih tertutup. Tapi, suara Ara yang menuntutnya untuk segera bangun bukan dalam bentuk kata-kata lagi. Ara melompat ke tempat tidur orangtuanya dan melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil terus berseru,"Bangun!Bangun!"

Dengan terpaksa (karena akhirnya ia juga tidak bisa tidur), Ginny membuka matanya dan duduk. Disampingnya, Draco juga sudah terbangun. Ia menarik lengan Ara dan memeluknya sambil mengobrak-abrik rambutnya.

"Daddy! Jangan merusak rambutku," seru Ara sebal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Draco hanya tertawa, tapi perlahan mematuhi permintaan Ara.

"Ayo, Mom! Dad! Kita buka hadiah-hadiahnya sama-sama. Ini hari natal" seru Ara.

"Bangunkan kakakmu," ujar Draco,"kami akan menyusul dalam beberapa detik,"

Dengan senyum berseri-seri, Ara mematuhi perintah Draco dan segera turun dari ranjang. Berlari keluar kamar sambil berteriak,"Sebastian! Bangun!"

Ginny hanya memutar bola matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Putrimu itu benar-benar bisa membuatku punya rambut putih sebelum waktunya," komentar Draco.

"Oh, jadi sekarang ia jadi putriku? Kukira ia puterimu juga," balas Ginny sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, membiarkan pintunya terbuka sedikit.

"Waktu ia seperti itu ia jadi puterimu," seru Draco.

"Well, rambutmu sudah putih kan?" seru Ginny. Mencuci mukanya, menghapus kantuk dari matanya. Ketika Ginny mendongak, ia terkejut melihat wajah Draco dipantulkan kaca didepannya. Tapi, Ginny tidak berbalik, ia hanya menatap wajah Draco dicermin dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

Draco tersenyum ke arahnya,"Rambutku berwarna pirang keperakan," ujarnya,"yang selalu kau sukai," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukainya," ujar Ginny.

Wajah Draco berubah cemberut,"Well, itu menyakitkan," pura-pura mencebik, menyorongkan mulutnya yang membuat Ginny (yang melihatnya melalui kaca) tidak tahan menahan tawa. Seketika Draco kembali tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," ujar Draco, ia berjalan mendekati Ginny, tubuhnya tepat dibelakang Ginny. Memeluk tubuh Ginny dari belakang dan mencium lehernya. Yang membuat Ginny merasakan udara dingin menggelitik tulang belakangnya, membuatnya merinding seketika."Selamat pagi, cantik," lanjutnya dalam bisikan.

Ginny menyukai sensasi ketika nafas Draco menggelitik lehernya. Dan pikiran itulah yang menyentakkan Ginny kembali ke kenyataan. Buru-buru ia menyentakkan tubuhnya, menjauhi tubuh Draco."Kita harus turun kebawah," ujarnya buru-buru, Ginny melihat ke arah lantai, takut membuat kontak mata dengan Draco dan mendahului Draco turun ke lantai satu.

Ginny menemukan Ara, Sebastian yang wasih dalam piyama tidurnya dan Winky duduk didepan pohon natal. Sebastian mengucek matanya sambil menguap jelas sekali masih mengantuk.

Ara melompat dengan senyum berseri-seri ketika melihat Ginny dan Draco yang menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. Gadis cilik itu berlari ke arah Ginny dan menarik tangannya."Ayo, Mommy, kita buka hadiah-hadiahnya!"

Ginny duduk disamping Ara,"Oke, Ara. Kau mau membuka hadiah untukmu duluan?" tanya Ginny.

Ara mengangguk,"Aku ingin membuka hadiah dari Winky dulu!" seru Ara.

Ginny tersenyum dan beralih ke arah Winky yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca,"Winky, kau mau memberikan hadiahmu pada Ara?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, Mistress Ginny," ujar Winky. Kemudian tanpa diminta ia mengambil satu kotak kecil dari bawah pohon natal dan menyerahkannya pada Ara dengan malu-malu.

Ara membukanya, didalamnya ada sebuah bintang (tentu saja bukan yang asli), bintang itu berkerlip-kerlip dengan cahaya keperakan. Ara tersenyum ketika melihat Winky. Ditengah-tengahnya ada tulisan. _Untuk Mistress Ara. Dari Winky. _Ara melompat dan berlari ke arah Winky, memeluknya."Terima kasih, Winky. Kau adalah peri rumah terbaik yang pernah aku temui," seru gadis cilik itu tulus. Ketika Ara menjauh, Winky sudah terisak.

Ara mengambil salah satu kotak di bawah pohon natal dan menyerahkannya kepada Winky,"Ini hadiah dariku," ujar Ara.

Ketika Winky membukanya, Ginny bisa melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah frame foto. Didalamnya ada foto Winky dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Malfoy. Ginny tidak ingat (ataupun pernah mengalami) kapan ia foto itu diambil. Tapi kelimanya tersenyum lebar sekali.

Kemudian acara buka kado pun terus berlangsung. Ara mendapatkan bintang dari Winky, Ginny memberikan sebuah film A Christmas Carol yang baru saja diremake dengan live action tahun sebelumnya. Draco memberi gaun kecil yang membuatnya jadi mirip seperti puteri (Ginny memekik senang ketika Ara mengenakannya. Gadis ciliknya terlihat sangat manis), kemudian Sebastian memberikannya sebuah mahkota kecil keperakan.

Ginny memberikan Sebastian sebuah buku tentang taktik-taktik terbang seorang chaser, Ara memberikannya sebuah snitch, yang melayang-layang perlahan ketika Sebastian melepaskan snitch itu dari tangannya.

"Aku seorang chaser, Ara," seru Sebastian,"bukan seorang seeker,"

"Well, aku ingin jadi seeker. Jadi, kita bisa berebut snitch itu bersama dan aku akan menang terus," dengan santai Ara menjawab, dan kemudian ia memberi senyum nakal,"atau kau boleh memberikannya pada Lily,"

Sebastian mendekap adiknya sambil mengobrak-abrik rambutnya,"Kau memang ingin memberikan ini pada Lily, kan? Dan tidak bermaksud memberikannya padaku, iya kan?"

Akhirnya Ara berhasil menjauh dari kakaknya,"Itu memang untukmu. Bukalah," ujarnya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana-" sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Draco menyabet snitch itu dari udara.

"Bukalah tangan kirimu, Sebastian" pintanya.

Walaupun dengan dahi mengeryit dan mata kebingungan, Sebastian membuka tangan kirinya. Draco meletakkan snitch itu di tangan kiri Draco, dan ajaibnya snitch itu membuka sendiri.

"Ingat ketika kau masih sepuluh tahun?" tanya Draco ketika Sebastian memandang snitch itu dengan kekaguman,"pertama kalinya kau mencoba menjadi seeker dan menabrak pohon dibelakang rumah?"

Sebastian sepertinya enggan menjawab, tapi ia bergumam,"Yeah. Tapi itu..."

"Kau menangkapnya walaupun tanganmu patah. Dan snitch itu mempunyai ingatan daging," ujar Draco menjelaskan,"snitch itu akan mengingat siapa yang memegangnya pertama kali. Karena itu, tak ada snitch yang digunakan dua kali," (AN: apakah benar namanya ingatan daging, ya? Aku sudah lama nggak baca DH dan jadi lupa soalnya)

"Aku lebih suka jadi chaser. Dan untuk alasan yang tepat," ujar Sebastian dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam snitch. Ketika ia membukanya, Ginny bisa melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah gambaran kecil. Ada seorang anak lelaki dan perempuan disana. Dibawahnya bertuliskan. _Ciara dan Sebastian_.

Sebastian tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya,"Kau benar-benar memberiku inspirasi adik kecil," ujarnya. Entah apa yang Sebastian maksudkan, Ginny tidak tahu.

Tapi yang paling membuat Sebastian memekik senang adalah hadiah dari ayahnya. Draco memberikan alat yang digunakannya ketika di stasiun King Cross, alat yang seperti mesin waktu itu. sebastian langsung memeluk ayahnya seperti anak kecil. Dan memberikan Winky sebuah pelukan juga ketika peri rumah itu memberikan Sebastian sebuah miniatur quaffle."Ini baru benar," komentar Sebastian kepada adiknya.

Winky mendapatkan satu set peralatan dapur baru dari Draco dan sebuah liontin berupa jam berwarna keperakan (dan tentu saja frame foto dari Ara). Tapi, ketika Ginny memberikan hadiahnya, Winky menangis histeris. Itu adalah sebuah syal.

"Bagus Ginny. Kau membuatnya berpikir kita tidak menginginkannya lagi," ujar Draco.

Sial. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahu jika seumur hidup yang ia ingat ia tidak pernah punya peri rumah?

"Winky. Winky," ujar Ginny,"tentu saja aku...kami menginginkanmu tetap disini. Kau adalah peri rumah paling baik yang pernah aku temui. Memberimu pakaian bukan berarti kami tidak menginginkanmu lagi. itu hanyalah sebuah bentuk dari rasa sayang kami kepadamu,"

Ara berjalan ke arah Winky dan memeluk peri rumah itu,"Iya, Winky. Kami semua menyayangimu,"

"Tapi, yang Winky tahu-"

"Winky. Kau sekarang bersama kami. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diubah. Salah satunya adalah bahwa memberikan baju bukan berarti kami mengusirmu, oke? Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Ginny perlahan.

"Iya, Winky. Aku janji akan membicarakan ini dengan Bibi Hermione," ujar Sebastian sambil meringis.

"Maafkan Winky, Misstress Ginny," ujar Winky perlahan dalam isakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Winky,"

"Winky menyukai syalnya, Mistress Ginny," dan Winky melingkarkan syal itu dilehernya dengan sebuah senyum ke arah Ginny.

Ginny mendapatkan sebuah bola salju dari Sebastian, sebuah syal dari Ara dan sebuah miniatur peri dari Winky. Draco memberikannya sebuah kotak tapi Draco menghentikan Ginny sebelum Ginny membukanya.

"Dimana hadiahku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada hingga nanti malam," jawab Ginny, kembali ke kotak hadiah Draco, mencoba membukanya. Tapi, tangan Draco menyabet kotak itu dari tangan Ginny.

"Kalau begitu hadiahmu harus menunggu hingga nanti malam juga," ujar Draco.

Ginny menggerutu tapi tidak protes.

Hadiah Draco adalah yang paling menyedihkan walaupun kotaknya yang paling besar. Sebastian memberikan sebuah surat.

_Selamat Natal, Dad._

Ara memberikannya sebuah kartu natal (juga). Bertuliskan :

_Selamat Natal, Daddy. I love you._

_You Little Princess_

Bahkan Winky juga hanya memberikannya sebuah kartu natal.

_Terima kasih Master Draco. Selamat Natal._

"Aku menyesal memberikan kalian semua hadiah itu," gerutu Draco pada akhirnya. Ginny tertawa kalau mengingat senyuman lebar Draco tadi ketika ia melihat ukuran hadiah-hadiahnya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tiga kartu natal.

Kemudian Draco berpaling menatap Ginny,"Jangan bilang kau akan memberiku kartu juga?" Draco mengerang.

"Kau harus menunggu untuk tahu, Mr. Malfoy," jawab Ginny sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

AN: So, what will Ginny give for Draco as Christmast gift? Give me your best guess!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : HP belong to J.K rowling

please R/R

* * *

_**Christmas in The Burrow**_

Ginny merasakan perutnya mulas. Pikiran untuk menemui keluarganya membuat Ginny gugup. Seperti apakah mereka sekarang? tentu saja ia sudah bertemu Ron, Luna, Angelina dan George, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibunya? Siapa kakak-kakak iparnya? Seperti apa keponakan-keponakannya?

"Ayo, kita pergi," ujar Draco, mereka berjalan keluar rumah setelah makan siang dan setelah mereka selesai menonton film baru Ara. Sebastian membawa tas yang berisi banyak sekali hadiah yang sudah dikecilkan. Winky tinggal untuk menjaga rumah. Ketika sudah berada di luar jarak perlindungan. Mereka berapparate.

Ginny mengira ia akan tiba di Ottery St. Catchpole dengan tanahnya yang tidak asing. Melihat The Burrow yang sudah dirindukannya. Tapi, detik ia melihat tanah yang ia injak Ginny tahu mereka tidak berada di Ottery St. Catchpole.

Ginny melihat reaksi Sebastian dan Ara yang tampaknya tidak terganggu. Mereka tampaknya terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ginny benar-benar tidak tahu tempat apa itu sampai matanya tertuju pada batu-batu yang mencuat dari tanah. Nisan. Pada detik itu ingatannya melayang ke arah Fred. Tapi, ia berhasil mengusir perasaan itu pergi.

Draco memegang tangan Ara ketika ia berjalan, memimpin mereka dengan Sebastian dibelakangnya. Ginny mengikuti Draco kesebuah...bukan, tapi sepasang...sepasang nisan putih dari pualam.

Disini terbaring

Lucius Amadeus Malfoy

20 September 1956-2 Mei 1998

Beristirahatlah dalam damai

Disini terbaring

Narcissa Celestine Black-Malfoy

15 Agustus 1957-31 Mei 1998

Beristirahatlah dalam damai

Kesalahan adalah musuh yang abadi.

Dengan seketika Ginny mengenali nama-nama itu. betapa tidak, Lucius Malfoy adalah orang yang selama bertahun-tahun menghina keluarganya, menghina ayahnya. Nisan-nisan itu adalah milik orangtua Draco.

Ginny berbalik menatap Draco sekilas. Wajah Draco seperti ditutupi topeng tanpa emosi. Wajahnya kaku dan keras. Tapi, Ginny tahu. Jauh didalam diri Draco, lelaki itu masih menganggap Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy sebagai orangtuanya. Ada mantan istri, mantan pacar, tapi tak ada mantan orangtua.

Kemudian Draco menyihir sebuah mawar merah dan menaruhnya di makam orangtuanya,"Selamat natal, Ayah, Ibu," ujarnya. Draco mundur dan membungkuk sekali. Kemudian menatap Ginny, tiba-tiba ekspresinya melembut,"Ayo kita pergi," tambahnya. Dan ya, mereka langsung ber-apparate. Dan kali ini ke tempat yang Ginny kenali. The Burrow.

Lagi-lagi Ginny merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutnya. Rumah itu, The Burrow, berdiri tegak disana, didepannya. Tak ada yang berubah. Rumah itu masih seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Rumah dengan tambah diatasnya yang dipaksakan, membuat The Burrow miring seperti menara pisa.

Ara tersenyum lebar sekali dan berlari ke pintu. Ginny mengikuti dengan jantung yang berdegup-degup. Ia akan bertemu ibu dan ayahnya. Ginny merindukan mereka, sangat.

Ara mengetuk pintunya. Rasanya berjam-jam ketika Ginny berada didepan The Burrow, menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu. Kemudian, pada akhirnya, pintu dibuka oleh (Ginny mendesah lega) Luna.

"Akhirnya kalian datang," seru Luna dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Ara! sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu," seru seseorang dari dalam rumah. Jantung Ginny berhenti berdetak ketika mengenali satu suara yang familiar itu. ibunya, Molly Weasley, berdiri tepat didepannya. Dengan kedua lengannya terbuka menatap Ara.

"Nana!" seru Ara girang dan melompat kepelukan neneknya. Molly Weasley merangkulnya erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" tanya Arthur Weasley yang berdiri disamping istrinya. Ara ganti memeluk kakeknya.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Ara.

Ginny menatap kedua orangtuanya tanpa berkedip. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah beruban, kerutan sudah memenuhi wajah mereka. Tapi, tidak ada hal lain yang berubah. Ginny melihat mata mereka dan tahu bahwa mereka berdua tetap Arthur dan Molly Weasley yang sama, kedua orangtuanya. Senyum mereka, senyum ayah dan ibunya adalah senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat selama beberapa bulan terakhir ketika ia masih berusia enam belas tahu, ketika mereka masih berperang. Ginny berdiri tanpa bergerak ketika Sebastian memeluk kakek neneknya dan Draco memberi salam kepada mereka.

"Ginny," tegur ibunya,"kenapa kau berdiri mematung disana?" tanyanya,"kemarilah dan beri ibumu yang sudah tua ini pelukan,"

Dan Ginny mematuhi ibunya. Ginny memeluk Ibunya, erat sekali. Air mata seketika tumpah dari peluk matanya. Ginny mendengar ibunya tertawa kecil,"Kau pasti sangat merindukan ibumu ini," ujarnya setelah Ginny menarik diri dari ibunya.

Ginny tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya,"Kau tak bisa membayangkannya, Mom" ujarnya.

"Apakah kau tidak rindu dengan ayahmu ini?" tanya Arthur Weasley, pura-pura terluka.

Ginny kembali tersenyum,"Mana mungkin," jawabnya, kemudian memeluk ayahnya, sama eratnya,"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Daddy," bisiknya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Ginny" ujar ayahnya mencium pucuk kepala Ginny. Ketika Ginny menarik diri dari pelukan ayahnya, ada coretan air mata baru yang buru-buru ia usap dari pipinya.

"Aku membaca tentang permainanmu melawan Puddlemere United kemarin," ujar Arthur,"Aku dengar kau hebat. Aku dan ibumu sangat bangga padamu," Arthur merangkul pundak istrinya.

"Dia luar biasa," tiba-tiba saja Luna menimpali entah dari mana,"aku melihatnya di pertandingan,"

"Kita lengkap sekarang," ujar Molly,"Ayo," menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam, ke ruang keluarga, Ginny menebak.

Luna meraih lengan Ginny,"Kau masih ingat nama-nama mereka, kan?" bisik Luna.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu wajah mereka," jawab Ginny dalam volume suara yang sama.

"Dan satu lagi," Luna berhenti sejenak,"Charlie datang dari Rumania. Aku lupa memberitahumu tentang dia lebih detail kan?"

"Ginny, lama tidak bertemu?" seru seorang wanita dengan aksen yang aneh. Sebuah lengan memeluknya erat, dan pandangan Ginny dikaburkan oleh rambut hitam legam. Ketika wanita itu mundur, Ginny bisa memperhatikan lebih jelas. Wanita itu tinggi dengan kulit pucat, rambutnya hitam legam mencapai punggung.

"Serafina!" seru Luna dengan senyum polos. Serafina menatap Luna dengan dahi dikeryitkan. Mungkin ia bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba Luna meneriakkan namanya padahal mereka sudah bertemu. Tapi, Ginny tahu kenapa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Serafina?" tanya Ginny dengan sebuah senyum.

Pandangan Serafina teralihkan ke arah Ginny,"Baik," jawab Serafina,"masih belum terbiasa dengan waktu disini sebenarnya," ia mendesah,"seperti biasa. Aku akan ke dapur? Ada yang ingin kau minta?"

Ginny menggeleng dan setelah mengatakan sebentar, Serafina pergi ke arah dapur.

"Itu Serafina. Dia istri Charlie dari Rumania," bisik Luna,"aku kira Charlie tidak akan pulang tahun ini, jadi aku tidak mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya. Mereka punya dua anak lelaki, Hrogan dan Ash," jelas Luna. (AN: Hrogan dan Ash. He...he...he...)

Ketika Ginny masuk lebih dalam. Ia terkejut melihat ruang keluarga The Burrow jauh lebih besar. Bahkan lebih dari normal. Ruang keluarga itu telah diperbesar menggunakan mantera pembesar. Puluhan orang berada disana, orang-orang yang tidak Ginny kenal, kecuali tentu saja, kakak-kakaknya.

Ketiga Weasley (Bill, Charlie, Percy) berdiri ketika melihat adiknya dan mereka berjalan ke arah Ginny.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, adik kecil?" tanya Bill setelah memeluknya (yang Ginny balas dengan canggung). Bill tampak lebih tua, dengan kerutan-kerutan diwajanya. Wajahnya terlihat seram (karena serangan Fenrir Greyback) dan aneh ketika tersenyum. Tapi, matanya masih sama. Ramah dan bahagia.

"Baik," ujar Ginny.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang pertandinganmu yang terakhir," Percy akhirnya bersuara,"selamat,"

Ketika Ginny menatap kakaknya yang paling menyebalkan itu, pikiran pertama Ginny adalah, sesuatu sudah berubah pada diri Percy. Percy sudah kehilangan semua ekspresi dan aura kaku dan menyebalkan yang selalu dimilikinya. Percy bahkan tersenyum, dan senyum itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih, Percy," ujar Ginny sebelum Charlie memberikannya pelukan paling erat.

"Aku sudah tidak bertemu denganmu selama bertahun-tahun, Ginny," seru Charlie,"kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, Ara masih bayi. Dan lihat ia sekarang, semakin mirip denganmu,"

"Yeah. Aku begitu terkejut melihatmu pulang, Charlie,"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin pulang sejak dulu. Tapi, naga-naga itu paling berbahaya ketika musim dingin," desah Charlie.

Setelah kakak-kakaknya pergi, memulai pembicaraan mereka sendiri yang terdiri dari semua lelaki dewasa yang ada termasuk Harry. Ginny mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Fleur (tentu saja Ginny masih ingat) yang melambai ke arahnya dari sekumpulan wanita yang tengah berbincang-bincang didekat pohon cemara.

Ginny hanya tersenyum.

"Itu Fleur," Luna menyebutkan,"Yang rambut coklat itu Audrey, istrinya Percy,"

Audrey adalah wanita tinggi kurus dengan bercak kehitaman dibawah matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia kekurang tidur. Audrey tersenyum padanya. sementara itu Fleur, masih secantik yang Ginny ingat. Hanya saja, tampak jauh lebih dewasa. Ginny mengenali Angelina dan Hermione yang duduk diatas sofa.

"Kami dengar tentang kemenanganmu," Fleur memekik dengan aksen Inggris yang sempurna,"Selamat," Fleur memeluk Ginny sesaat.

Ginny dan Luna duduk agak memojok dari Angelina, Fleur, Audrey dan Hermione yang membicarakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak Ginny pedulikan. Luna mulai menunjukkan satu-persatu orang yang tidak Ginny ketahui dengan berbisik,"Itu Victoire, putri sulung Bill dan Fleur. Yang disampingnya itu, yang berbicara dengannya, itu Hrogan, putera sulung Charlie," Luna menunjuk ke arah gadis tujuh belas tahun yang luar biasa cantik dengan rambut pirang keemasan dan mata biru (jelas sekali puteri Fleur, pikir Ginny) dan lelaki muda berambut hitam legam yang duduk disampingnya, Hrogan.

"Nah, kalau yang itu yang sedang bicara dengan Aurora, Sebastian, James dan Lily adalah Ash. Putera bungsu Charlie," Ash jauh berdeba dari kakaknya. Sementara Hrogan bertubuh kekar dan tinggi, berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang sama hitamnya. Ash kurus dengan rambut merah menyala kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang begitu pucat, walau mata keduanya sama-sama sehitam malam.

"Kalau yang sedang berbicara dengan Greyson itu Louise, Lucy, Frederick dan Roxanne. Louise yang berambut pirang, Lucy yang berambut merah, Frederick dan Roxanne yang berkulit hitam," jelas Luna. Louise mirip dengan Bill sebelum kakaknya itu dilukai oleh Greyback tapi dengan rambut pirang ibunya. Sementara Lucy mirip dengan Audrey walaupun ekspresinya mirip sekali dengan Percy yang selalu serius. Frederick dan Roxanne mirip dengan George, kecuali rambut dan kulit mereka. Dan keduanya punya senyum yang persis seperti Nigel dan Noah ketika mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Yang sedang bermain bersama Al dan Ara itu Dominique dan Molly. Dominique yang bermata biru dan Molly yang bermata coklat,"

Dominique (putri Bill) dan Molly (putri Percy) sama-sama memiliki rambut merah menyala. Dan Molly mirip dengan pendahulunya, Molly Weasley, ibu Ginny. Mereka mempunyai senyum yang sama persis.

"Astaga!" seru Luna tiba-tiba,"dimana Nigel dan Noah?"

"Aku akan membuat hidup kalian seperti di neraka!" seru seseorang seketika itu juga.

"Jangan lagi," desah Luna disamping Ginny.

Nigel dan Noah muncul dan berlari ke arah ayah mereka. Ron yang tengah berbincang dengan Charlie melihat ke arah dua anaknya dengan bingung. Seorang lelaki muda muncul dibelakangnya. Rambutnya yang tadinya berwarna seputih salju langsung berubah menjadi semerah darah. Baju putihnya ternoda sesuatu berwarna merah yang tampaknya seperti saus.

"Itu Teddy," ujar Luna,"putera mendiang Lupin dan Tonks," sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedua anaknya.

_Mendiang? _Ginny bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Maafkan mereka, Teddy," ujar Luna kemudian berbalik ke arah anak-anaknya,"Nigel. Noah. Minta maaf pada Teddy sekarang juga,"

"Maaf," ujar Nigel dan Noah sambil meringis.

"Biar kubersihkan," ujar Luna kemudian mengambil tongkatnya.

"Tidak. Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri, Bibi Luna. Terima kasih," Teddy mengambil tongkatnya sendiri dan bergumam,"scourgify," seketika itu nodanya hilang. Tapi, Teddy memiliki sebuah senyum. Senyum aneh. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada si kembar dan bergumam sesuatu. Saat itu juga tumbuh bisul diseluruh muka si kembar, wajah mereka menjadi biru dan rambut mereka berdiri semua. Teddy melipat tangannya didepan dada, mengagumi hasil kerjanya."Kuharap kau tidak marah, Bibi Luna," ujarnya.

Luna tertawa, diikuti oleh hampir seluruh anggota keluarga,"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Luna.

Si kembar menatap ke satu sama lain dan berteriak,"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Selamat natal, Nigel, Noah," seru Teddy.

"Tidak!" seru salah satu dari si kembar"Teddy kau harus merubah kami lagi. kami tidak bisa seperti ini terus,"

"Jangan khawatir..." Teddy berdecak,"manteranya akan hilang dengan sendirinya...dalam satu minggu,"

"Tidak!" lagi-lagi keduanya berteriak.

Selain insiden dengan Noah dan Nigel, Ginny menghabiskan natalnya dengan sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang keponakan-keponakannya, kakak-kakak iparnya, seluruh keluarganya. Walaupun kebahagiaannya sedikit diganggu oleh oleh cerita mengharukan Luna tentang Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks yang meninggal di perang terakhir. Meninggal Teddy, yang waktu itu hanya berumur beberapa bulan dengan neneknya, Andromeda. Andromeda meninggal ketika Teddy di kelas lima. Sejak saat itu Teddy tinggal bersama Harry dan Hermione. Tapi sejak Teddy lulus dari Hogwarts tahun ini, Teddy pindah dan mencoba hidup mandiri.

Dan Ginny berhasil mengetahui apa maksud Sebastian dengan "Kau memberiku inspirasi, adik kecil,". Ternyata ia menggunakan cara yang sama dengan Ara ketika memberikan sepasang miniatur burung merpati sebagai hadiah natal dan sebuah gelang yang sangat cantik sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Lily kemudian mencium pipi Lily dengan muka merah padam.

Ketika James bertanya,"Dimana hadiah untukku? Itu tidak adil aku juga berulang tahun hari ini,"

Sebastian hanya menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh sambil terus memandangi Lily yang mukanya sama merahnya,"Kau boleh minta snitch-nya,"

Ginny menyerahkan tugas membagikan hadiah-hadiah pada seluruh anggota keluarganya pada Sebastian yang dengan senang hati membagikan hadiah-hadianya seperti seoran Santa, kecuali tentu saja, Sebastian jauh lebih tampan. Dan untung Angelina tidak membicarakan tentang kedatangan Hogwarts sama sekali, yang pastinya akan merusak hari Ginny ketika ia menanyakannya.

Baru pada malam hari sebelum makan malam dimulai. Ginny, Luna dan Hermione mendapat kesempatan berbicara secara pribadi di salah satu kamar yang tidak terpakai.

"Jadi, apa yang kau berikan pada Draco?" tanya Luna.

"Itu rahasia," jawab Ginny sambil tersenyum berseri-seri,"aku ingin tahu dimana sebenarnya kamar Winky?"

Luna dan Hermione menaikkan alis.

"Aku melihat Winky menghilang dibalik pintu tak kasat mata di dapur. Aku ingin memastikan kami memberinya kamar yang pantas," jelas Ginny.

"Kalau tidak, tentu saja aku sudah mengutukmu, Ginny," ujar Hermione.

Ginny hanya tertawa,"Hermione, kau masih sama saja kalau menyangkut peri rumah. Kau sensitif sekali,"

"Ya, tentu saja mereka dulu diperlakukan tidak adil," suara Hermione berubah menggebu-ngebu.

"Oke...oke..." Ginny benar-benar tidak mau Hermione mulai berpidato tentang hak-hak para peri rumah,"aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan saja, oke?"

Hermione menarik nafas, menelan kembali kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan."Kamar Winky memang berada dibalik pintu. Kau memberinya mantera supaya Winky punya kamar yang lebih besar dan nyaman, tapi juga tidak kelihatan untuk memberinya sedikit privasi. Kau bisa membukanya dengan memencet salah satu bata yang sudah dimodifikasi didekat pintunya. Pintu itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya kemudian menghilang ketika kau sudah masuk," jelas Hermione.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Sebastian berkata bahwa ia ingin membahas tentang pandangan peri rumah yang menganggap bahwa mereka dipecat jika diberikan baju setelah aku tanpa sengaja memberikan Winky syal untuk hadiah natal," ujar Ginny.

"Oh, ya. Dia tadi sudah bicara denganku," ujar Hermione,"idenya brilian. Aku benar-benar tak salah memilih penerus,"

"Akan jauh lebih baik jika ia menikahi Lily nanti," timpal Luna. Ginny dan Hermione menatapnya."Apa?" tanya Luna,"lihatlah mereka. Benar-benar jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain. mereka begitu manis,"

"Mereka empat belas tahun. Lily lima belas," ujar Hermione,"mereka masih remaja. Tapi, aku akan lebih senang jika dalam beberapa tahun lagi, lily memang menikah dengan Sebastian. Aku lebih memilih melepaskan Lily pada Sebastian yang kukenal sejak ia lahir dari pada seorang lelaki yang sama sekali asing,"

"Dan kita bisa menjadi keluarga besar," Ginny menambahi,"walaupun, kau tahu. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika membicarakan tentang kisah cinta Sebastian,"

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Walaupun untuk alasan yang tidak pasti. Mereka hanya tertawa, seperti orang gila.

"Kau tahu. Ketika aku bersumpah kalau aku sampai mencium Draco aku akan kehilangan sembilan belas tahun kehidupanku, dan ketika tiba-tiba aku sampai di tahun 2016 tanpa tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi sembilan belas tahun belakangan. Kukira hidupku hancur. Terutama, ketika aku ternyata menikah dengan Draco. Tapi, ternyata semua-" Ginny belum sempat meneruskan pembicaraannya ketika pintu dibuka dengan kekuatan yang menimbulkan suara keras.

Mata Ginny melebar ketika melihat Draco berdiri, matanya melihat Ginny dengan campuran kecewa, marah dan tidak percaya. Yang, sekali lagi terasa seperti menusuk hati Ginny.

"Kau berbohong padaku," ujar Draco, suaranya datar dan dingin. tapi, Ginny tahu hati Draco pasti tengah bergejolak. dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah bahwa itu adalah sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Yang berarti Draco sudah yakin dan percaya tentang apa yang didengarnya.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : HP belong to J.K Rowling

ada beberapa dari chap seelumnya yang perlu diperbaiki. hadiah bola salju makudnya bola kristal yang didalamnya berisi salju dengan sebuah boneka salju dan liontinnya sebenarnya adalah sebuah arloji.

this chap is like a song fic. the song is dancing by elisa.

* * *

I posted this chap at February 14th 2011 at (look at the watch) 1.30 PM, and you know what day it is! This chap is dedicated for you all and this lyric below is my valentine present for you. Love, Hroganash

**And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine**

**(My Valentine-Jim Brickman ft. Martina McBride)**

**

* * *

**

**_Dancing_**

"Kau berbohong padaku," ujar Draco.

Ginny, Luna dan Hermione menatap Draco ngeri. "Draco, kami tadi hanya bercanda," ujar Hermione, memaksakan sebuah senyum setelah kembali melihat Draco.

"Iya, tadi itu Cuma-" kata Luna. Tapi, kata-katanya tak pernah terselesaikan ketika Ginny memegang bahunya. Dan menatap Luna dengan pandangan 'jangan diteruskan'.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua," pinta Ginny, suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

"Ginny..." Hermione ingin memprotes.

"Kumohon," pinta Ginny lagi.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas dan berdiri diikuti Luna. Setelah keduanya mengerling ke arah Ginny untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka keluar ruangan.

Ginny hanya menatap mata Draco yang keras dan dingin itu selama beberapa menit kemudian. Tidak bisa memikirkan apalagi yang harus ia katakan. Tapi, ia merasa keputusannya benar. Ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari Draco. Ia tidak bisa.

Draco lah yang pertama kali berbicara,"Apa itu benar?" tanyanya, suaranya datar tanpa emosi.

"Itu memang benar," jawab Ginny.

Draco tersenyum pahit,"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Kau bersikap tidak wajar akhir-akhir ini,"

"Maafkan aku Draco," ujar Ginny.

"Kau selama ini berbohong. Bagaimana perasaanmu huh, untuk tahu bahwa kau akhirnya menjadi istri 'anak si Pelahap Maut' Draco Malfoy? Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tahu bahwa kau punya dua anak dari Draco Malfoy yang kau benci itu huh?" tanya Draco sarkatis, kata-katanya seperti belati es yang dilemparkan tepat ke arahnya.

Dan kata-kata itu lah yang membuat Ginny kehilangan kontrol, di berdiri dan menjawab,"Aku tidak percaya dan benci dengan kenyataan itu, aku jijik dengan kenyataan itu" ujarnya dalam nada tinggi.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Draco,"kalau begitu pergilah. Kau tak perlu lagi menjadi istri atau pun ibu dari anak-anakku," Draco berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tapi, itu awalnya Draco," Ginny hampir berteriak. Draco membeku seketika."Itu awalnya. Aku jijik dengan kenyataan itu, ya, tapi itu awalnya. Tapi, aku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. aku tahu kau sudah berubah. Bukan Draco Malfoy yang dulu lagi. kau tak pernah menjadi jahat atau apalah kau menyebutnya. Aku tahu itu hanya topeng. Semakin aku mengenalmu, persepsi awalku pun mulai luntur.

"Aku menerima Sebastian dan Ara sebagai putera-puteriku. Walaupun kenyataan itu juga begitu mengejutkanku. Tapi mereka luar biasa. Aku beruntung memiliki mereka berdua. Aku beruntung memiliku. Beberapa hari yang lalu rasanya aku hanya murid kelas enam Hogwarts yang sialnya harus menciummu. Apa yang kau pikir harus aku pikirkan?"

"Ayo semuanya kita berkumpul! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Molly Weasley dari lantai satu, tapi suaranya bisa terdengar sampai kamar itu yang berada di lantai tiga.

Draco tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya berjalan keluar kamar. Tepat saat siluet Draco menghilang, Ginny jatuh terduduk di sofa, air matanya mengalir deras, meluncur ke pipinya.

Luna dan Hermione kembali ke kamar Ginny beberapa menit kemudian. Keduanya tak banyak bicara. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Keduanya hanya memeluk Ginny.

"Aku...aku menceritakan semuanya," isak Ginny. Dan Draco sangat marah kepadanya, membencinya sekarang.

"Ginny..." ujar Luna lembut,"kita harus keluar. Jika tidak Molly akan mencari kita,"

Ginny mengangguk dan mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Ia memasang mantra agar matanya yang sembab tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. dan mereka bertiga turun ke ruang makan. Meja makan sudah disihir agar berkali-kali lipat lebih besar. Tapi, seluruh keluarga Weasley masih berdesak-desakan. Ginny bersyukur tiga kursi yang tersisa jauh dari Draco. Selama makan malam Draco tak pernah sekali pun mengerling Ginny, atau hanya berbicara kepada siapapun. Dan Ginny kurang lebih sama.

Pukul sembilan Ara sudah tertidur di sofa karena kecapekan. Ginny yang hanya berdiam diri, mendengarkan kakak-kakak iparnya bergosip ria melihat Draco menggendong Ara di pelukannya, dibelakangnya Sebastian mengikuti. Tampaknya Sebastian juga sama lelahnya karena ia menguap beberapa kali. Sebastian melirik ke belakang, ke arah Lily sesaat sambil berkali-kali tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah insiden tadi, Draco menatap Ginny. Draco berjalan menuju Ginny, yang membuat Ginny semakin terkejut.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ujar Draco walaupun nada suaranya masih sama dingin dan kakunya seperti tadi. Tapi Ginny bersyukur setidaknya Draco mengajaknya pulang. Draco tidak menunggu jawaban Ginny, ia langsung berbalik dan mulai berpamitan kepada seluruh keluarga Weasley.

Ginny menatap Luna dan Hermione. Keduanya mengangguk memberi dukungan. Setelah mengambil satu nafas panjang, Ginny memeluk Luna dan Hermione serta seluruh kakak-kakak iparnya. Kemudian berdiri mengikuti Draco untuk berpamitan kepada seluruh keluarga Weasley yang menyita lebih banyak waktu dari yang ia kira.

Keempatnya tiba dipekarangan kediaman Malfoy, diluar batas perlindungan. Draco langsung masuk ke dalam. Winky sudah berada didepan pintu, memberi salam dan bertanya apa yang ia bisa lakukan. Draco hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Winky istirahat. Yang dengan senang hati Winky patuhi karena tampaknya si peri rumah itu juga sangat kelelahan.

Sebastian seperti biasa, langsung menuju kamarnya, dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Dan Draco meletakkan Ara ditempat tidurnya. Ginny berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Mengambil hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Draco di dalam lemari pakaian. Ginny duduk di ranjangnya, hanya menatap kotak kecil itu dengan sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba Ginny mendengar suara yang familiar itu. ginny menoleh, Draco bersandar di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Ginny tak menjawab, ia takut apapun yang ia katakan hanya menambah rumit suasana. Tapi, kemudian Draco berjalan ke arah Ginny dan menarik tangan Ginny."Ikuti aku," ujar Draco. Ginny dengan terpaksa berdiri dan Draco menariknya begitu cepat keluar kamar, menuruni tangga ke ruang keluarga. Perapian menyala dengan api merah yang berkobar-kobar.

Draco melepas tangan Ginny, dan berjalan menuju DVD player, ia mengutak atik DVD player itu beberapa saat, kemudian mulai terdengar sebuah lagu. Draco berbalik ke arahnya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia mendekap Ginny erat ke pelukannya, hingga Ginny bisa mendengar detak jantung Draco.

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly_

Lagunya mulai terdengar, mengalun, lembut dan menyakitkan."Ayo kita berdansa," ujar Draco. Sekali lagi sebagai sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Draco mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil hadiah Ginny dari tangannya kemudian meletakkannya di sofa kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Ginny. Ginny menerimanya walaupun sempat ragu-ragu sesaat.

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you_

Dan mereka berdansa, dalam langkah-langkah yang lambat tapi mengalir pelan. Sebelah tangan Draco memegang pinggang Ginny sementara tangannya yang lain memegang tangannya. Sebelah tangan Ginny yang bebas berada diatas dada kiri Draco, tepat diatas jantungnya.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" bisik Ginny.

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk sanggup membencimu," jawab Draco kemduan ia memutar tubuh Ginny perlahan._  
_

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon._

Untuk pertama kalinya Draco menatap Ginny dengan tatapan itu. ginny bisa melihat rasa sakit, rasa cinta, rasa kekecewaan dalam mata kelabunya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco membuka dirinya.

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking_

"Aku menjebakmu dibawah mistletoe berkali-kali tahun ajaran itu. supaya aku bisa menciummu," ujar Draco perlahan,"aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari dimana kita berbicara, untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa hinaan tanpa teriakan. Hanya bicara. Di kamar mandi anak perempuan di lantai satu. Tempat aku selalu menyembunyikan diriku karena disana tak ada orang. Kau lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahamiku,"

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
_

"Berat Ginny. Ketika pertama kalinya kau mengajakku ke DA. Betapa semua orang membenciku dan tidak mempercayaiku. Kukira aku akan lari dan bunuh diri detik itu juga. Aku sudah capek dengan semua pandangan benci itu, yang kuterima hampir seumur hidupku. Tapi, kau memegang tanganku saat itu, membuatku tetap berada di kakiku. Kau memberiku kekuatan yang bahkan aku tidak tahu ada.

"Kau tahu betapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali dan juga seluruh tubuhku ketika aku mendengar jeritanmu ketika kau disiksa Carrow bersaudara. Aku ingin membunuh mereka seketika itu juga atau melompat didepanmu dan mencegah mantra cruciatus itu mengenaimu. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Karena aku tak bisa membuatmu kecewa,"

_Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

"Bagiku, Ginny. Kau seperti cahaya ketika aku dalam kegelapan. Atau udara ketika aku tenggelam. Kau memberiku alasan untuk memulai sebuah hidup baru. Kau yang memberiku keberanian itu, Ginny. Untuk melawan ayahku. Untuk memperjuangkan apa yang aku inginkan,

"Ketika perang terjadi. Yang bisa kupikirkan adalah dirimu. Melihatmu disana, melihatmu dalam bahaya dan kemungkinan kehilanganmu...itulah yang paling aku takutkan. Aku tidak takut mati. Tapi, aku takut kehilanganmu,"

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

"Kemudian aku melihat ayahku mengarahkan tongkatnya padamu," Draco tersenyum pahit saat itu,"rasanya duniaku sudah diambang kehancuran. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu agar kau selamat. Apapun. Meski aku harus membunuh ayahku sendiri.

"Sewaktu aku menerima kutukan voldemort. Sewaktu aku terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku berpikir, jika memang saat itu sudah saatku untuk pergi. Aku rela pergi karena aku sudah memberikanmu kehidupan yang aman. Kau lah satu-satunya orang yang masuk kedalam pikiranku sebelum rasa sakit mengambil alih dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan aku bermimpi, bahwa untuk satu kali saja, kita berdansa. Walaupun itu adalah dansa terakhir kita. Aku ingin memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya,"

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

"Kukira aku mati. Ketika aku membuka mataku. Aku kira aku sudah berada di surga dengan bidadari yang mirip sepertimu. Kemudian kau menciumku dan bilang itu semua bukan mimpi, aku tidak berada di surga. Aku berada di surga dunia bersamamu.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan diriku menjadi orang yang beruntung. Tapi, aku adalah pria paling beruntung didunia ketika kau menciumku. Ketika kau berkata padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Ketika kau berkata ya saat aku melamarku. Ketika kau berkata aku bersedia saat kita menikah. Ketika kau memberiku Sebastian dan Ara. Dan ketika kau terus berada disampingku selama ini.

"Ginny, mungkin kau tak ingat. Kau mungkin tidak tahu. Tapi, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

_So I just put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

Ketika Ginny menatap mata Draco semua kedinginan, kemarahan sudah lenyap. yang bisa ia lihat adalah rasa sakit.

_my arms around you they're around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
they're on you_

lagunya perlahan berakhir. Dan Draco mengambil satu langkah mundur. membuat Ginny merasa sangat kehilangan. Semuanya.

_My eyes..._

Draco mengambil sesuatu dari bawah pohon cemara, sebuah kotak dari kayu berbentuk persegi."Ini hadiah untukmu," ujar Draco, membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan. Dan didalamnya ada sebah hati, sebuah jantung yang bertuliskan.

_Mr and Mrs Malfoy_

_Forever and Always._

Itu adalah sebuah kotak musik, dan musik pun mulai terdengar. Draco mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak musik itu ketika ia meletakkannya kembali di sofa, sebuah kalung berbentuk hati."Ini adalah hatiku," ujar Draco,"hatiku yang aku serahkan untukmu,"

Rasanya Ginny ingin menangis. Bahwa setelah semua kebohongan yang ia katakan. Semua pertengkaran mereka tadi. Draco masih disini. Berkata bahwa hatinya milik Ginny.

"Bisakah...bisakah kau membantuku mengenakannya?" tanya Ginny. Draco hanya mengangguk. ginny berbalik untuk memunggungi Draco, menyibakkan rambutnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Draco yang lembut dan sedingin es menyapu kulitnya. Setelah terpasang, Ginny berbalik dan berkata,"Terima kasih,"

Ginny mengambil hadiahnya sendiri, yang tadi Draco letakkan diatas sofa."Dan ini hadiah untukmu," ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Draco. Draco menerimanya dan membukanya, didalamnya hanya ada setangkai bunga mistletoe. Draco menatap Ginny, dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Tapi Ginny hanya berkata,"Cium aku, Draco," ujar perlahan, menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Draco.

Awalnya Draco tak bergerak, tapi kemudian ia menunduk. Sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ginny, Draco berbisik,"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Ginny. Dan ia bisa merasakan bibir Draco untuk pertama kalinya diatas bibirnya sendiri. Menciumnya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Dan ginny tahu ia adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

Ginny bisa merasakan air mata akhirnya turun dari mata Draco. Dan bersatu dengan air matanya sendiri. Ketika mereka membagi saat yang paling intim bagi mereka. Ginny menutup matanya ketika Draco mendekapnya lebih erat, jika itu memungkinkan.

AN: this song is just amazing. sad yet so meaningful and always makes me cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : HP belong to J.K Rowling

**Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me**

**(Thank You For Loving Me-Jon Bon Jovi)**

**

* * *

**

Ketika Ginny membuka matanya, ia masih mencium Draco. Tapi, musiknya sudah berhenti. Ginny tidak peduli. Ia terus mencium Draco seperti inilah kesempatan terakhirnya menciumnya.

"Ehem...ehem..." terdengar suara seseorang batuk.

Ginny dan Draco langsung menarik dirinya masing-masing. Draco menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang membuat suara itu. ia melihat Luna dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas tidak nyaman. Tapi, ini bukan Luna di tahun 2016 melainkan Luna yang ia kenal di tahun 1997. Luna yang ini masih memakai jubah Ravenclaw-nya.

Melihat Luna dengan pakaian seperti itu. Ginny sadar bahwa ia sudah kembali ke masanya. Ia sudah kembali ke tahun 1997, tepat dimana Draco hendak menciumnya dibawah mistletoe.

Ginny menatap tujuh belas tahun Draco yang tersenyum angkuh khas seorang Malfoy."Well, Ginny. Ternyata kau lumayan juga," komentarnya sambil mengusap bibirnya yang kemerahan dengan lengan."Aku punya firasat kita akan semakin banyak berciuman," kali ini Draco tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berbalik.

"Ginny, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luna luar biasa terkejut.

Ginny tidak menjawab, ia berpaling ke arah Draco. Seketika itu juga Draco juga berpaling dan menatap mata Ginny. Ginny bisa merasakan mukanya menjadi merah dan mata Draco bersinar cerah.

Mereka punya masa depan. Dan Ginny tak akan membiarkan masa depan yang telah dilihatnya hancur begitu saja.

Esoknya, Ginny berjalan sendirian memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Ia ingin menemui para peri Hickipuckey. Menanyakan apakah itu benar masa depannya atau bukan. Ia sudah berada ditempat yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Luna. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berseru,"Para Peri Hickipuckey. Kumohon keluarlah ini aku Ginny," tidak ada jawaban,"para peri Hickipuckey dimana kalian?" masih tidak ada jawaban.

Udara disekeliling Ginny terasa membeku. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada suara apapun. Yang ada hanyalah kesunyian."Christabell?" Ginny mendesah untuk terakhir kali sebelum menyerah dan berbalik.

Tapi, ia mendengar sesuatu.

Dengan cepat Ginny berbalik dan ia berhadapan dengan peri Christabell. Ginny hampir tertawa karena lega."Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi?" seru Ginny kesal.

_Maaf, Ginevra. Aku sedang sibuk,_ jawab Christabell dalam kepala Ginny. Ginny membuka mulutnya tapi Christabell menginterupsi, _Eits, aku tahu apa yang kau ingin tanyakan Ginevra. Dan jawabannya adalah mudah. Masa depan kita adalah apapun pilihan kita sekarang. jika kau ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga. Masa depan yang kau lihat itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Kau lah yang menentukan masa depanmu, Ginevra. Kau, bukan aku, bukan siapapun. Masa depan yang kau lihat tadi adalah sebuah kemungkinan. Bisa terjadi bisa tidak, itu tergantung dari pilihanmu._

Ginny tersenyum,"Dan ada satu lagi hal yang ingin ku tanyakan," Ginny bisa merasakan kebingungan Christabell dalam pikirannya."Ketika aku berada dimasa depan dan menemuimu. Kau bilang kau tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantuku kembali ke saat sekarang. tapi, bagaimana aku bisa kembali,"

Christabell tersenyum,"Well, kami para peri Hickipuckay memang tidak bisa mengembalikanmu ke masa sekarang,"

"Lalu?"

"Ciumanmulah yang mengembalikanmu. Ciuman itu yang membawamu pergi dan ciuman itu yang membawamu kembali. Kenapa juga masih sebuah misteri bagiku Ginevra Weasley. Didunia ini banyak sekali rahasia dan misteri yang tak pernah bisa dipecahkan,"

"Tapi, kalau memang ciuman itu yang membawaku kembali. Jika aku mencium Draco sejak awal berarti aku bisa kembali ke tahun 1997 jauh lebih cepat?"

"Ya, seperti itulah Ginevra Weasley. Tapi, apakah kau menyesal karena tidak menciumnya lebih cepat?"

Ginny memikirkan ini sejenak. Apakah ia menyesal?

Kemudian Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum,"Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Ginny berjalan memasuki kastil sambil berlari, udara dingin diluar benar-benar menyiksa. Ia baru berjalan di koridor menuju asramanya ketika tibat-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Ginny mendongak untuk melihat mistletoe tumbuh diatas kepalanya.

"Sialan," umpat Ginny keras-keras. Tak ada siapapun disana, ia sendirian. Gawat. Benar-benar gawat.

"Jangan mengumpat, Ginny," tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar. Muncullah Draco Malfoy dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Mau apa kau disini, Malfoy?" tanya Ginny.

"Draco," Draco menegaskan, berjalan mendekati Ginny. Draco berdiri dekat sekali dengan Ginny sehingga ia harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau disini, Draco?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas," ujar Malfoy sambil meringis,"aku ingin menciummu, Ginny Weasley," kemudian Draco menunduk dan mencium Ginny tepat dibibir.

Is it the end?

Is it the end?

Well, terus saja kebawah, oke?

Epilog.

Enam tahun kemudian...

"Aku bersedia," ujar Ginny sungguh-sungguh. Menatap Draco Malfoy yang tersenyum lebar sekali disampingnya.

"Aku meresmikan kalian sebagai suami istri," ujar sang pendeta,"kau boleh mencium pengantinmu,"

Draco tak membuang waktu sedetik pun. Ia menunduk dan langsung menangkap bibir istrinya. Menciumnya hingga Ginny kehabisan nafas.

"Ehem...ehem..." sang pendeta berdeham.

Draco dan Ginny langsung menarik diri masing-masing, keduanya berwajah merah padam. Ketika Ginny melihat ke arah tamu yang datang. Ia bisa melihat Luna dan Hermione menutup mata James, Lily dan Aurora sambil menggeleng-geleng ke arahnya dan Draco, tapi sebuah senyum terpasang di wajah mereka.

Ginny kemudian melihat ibu, yang sekarang berlinang air mata, menggendong Sebastian dipangkuannya. Ginny bisa merasakan air mata juga jatuh dari matanya sendiri. Pilihannya telah membawanya ke saat ini.

Ginny menerima uluran tangan Draco dan mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat pesta. Sebuah tenda telah dipasang dihalaman depan The Burrow. Mengingatkannya akan pesta pernikahan Bill dan Fleur beberapa tahun lalu.

Mereka berdua memimpin dansa, sebagai pengantin, mereka berdua yang mulai berdansa lebih dulu. Sebuah lagu terdengar mengiringi mereka. Lagu yang akan ia dengarkan lagi tiga belas tahun mendatang ketika ia dan Draco berdansa seperti ini di ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Lagu itu boleh saja sebuah lagu sedih. Tapi, itu tak menandakan kesedihan mereka. Lagu itu hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia dan Draco tak ingin berpisah selama-lamanya.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking_

"Kau begitu cantik. Sudahkah aku bilang itu padamu?" tanya Draco.

"Sudah,"

"Aku lelaki paling beruntung didunia ini. Itu juga sudah?" tanya Draco lagi.

Ginny tersenyum,"Itu juga sudah,"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sudahkah aku bilang itu padamu?" lagi-lagi Draco bertanya.

"Kukira sudah tapi aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya lagi," jawab Ginny.

Draco tersenyum dan menarik Ginny lebih dekat padanya, hingga mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka masing-masing."Well, kau wanita paling beruntung didunia. Karena kau mempunyai suami yang sangat mencintaimu, Mrs. Malfoy," ujar Draco dan ia kemudian mencium Ginny.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

"Mama..Mama..." sebuah tangan kecil menarik gaun Ginny. Draco dan Ginny segera menarik diri masing-masing dan melihat ke bawah. Dimana Sebastian kecil masih menarik-narik gaun ibunya.

Ginny berlutut dan menarik Sebastian ke pelukannya kemudian menggendongnya. "Ada ada, jagoan kecil?" tanya Draco mengobrak-abrik rambut pirang keperakan Sebastian,"mau menganggu Mommy sama Daddy, ya?" tambahna sambil meringis.

"Kue...kue..." Sebastian menunjuk kue pernikahan Ginny dan Draco.

"Kau mewarisi nafsu makan Paman Ron, ya?" desah Ginny dan mencium pipi Sebastian.

Setelah lagu pertama selesai. Ginny dan Draco meminta perhatian semua orang. Sebastian sekarang berada dipelukan Draco. Tangan kecilnya memegang pisau plastik. Draco menunduk untuk memotong kuenya. Tangan Draco dan Ginny berada di atas tangan Sebastian dan mereka memotong kue itu bersama-sama.

Sebuah kilasan foto mengabadikan momen mereka. Dan Ginny akan melihat foto itu bertahun-tahun kemudian. Ketika pilihannya sudah menunjukkan jalan yang benar kepadanya.

_So I just put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
my arms around you they're around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
they're on you_

**THE END.**

**

* * *

Hip!Hip! Hurray!**

**It's finally completed yay!**

**After months of struggle with writer block's and all of the obstacle that came like storm (weleh...weleh...)**

**I pronounce it as completed and finished**

Special thanks for everyone who had read this story and who had review this story as well.

See You Next Time! ;0)


End file.
